Dragões Chineses
by Kath Klein
Summary: Uma misteriosa seita faz com que dois grupos de herois se unam para tentar não só defender seus entes queridos como a humanidade. Crossover de SK e CCS. CAPÍTULO 13 ON LINE!
1. Capitulo I

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo I_

            Eram duas da manhã, todos em Hong Kong estavam dormindo, ou melhor, nem todos. Prostitutas estavam nas ruas vendendo seus corpos por uma mixaria para os estrangeiros. Apesar da China ser considerado o país do futuro, certos resíduos da história ainda impregnavam suas ruas. Bêbados se arrastavam pelas ruas fedendo e sujando a cidade. Um outro grande problema era o ópio era o ópio, mas não apenas ópio puro como produzido a séculos atrás, que foi capaz de provocar uma guerra, agora era o ópio, a maconha, crack, ecstasy... Jovens estavam perdendo suas noites e seus dias consumindo drogas e álcool.

Um rapaz de 23 anos, cabelos com uma tonalidade excêntrica roxa e com belos olhos dourados saiu de um luxuoso carro negro. Estava vestido com uma roupa tradicional chinesa negra, mostrando toda a riqueza e o poder que tinha. Parecia sozinho porém não estava. Atrás dele um grande guerreiro chinês pairava e o seguia para onde quer que fosse. Era sempre assim, desde que ele sabia o que era vida, tinha aquele guerreiro ao seu lado. Não admitiria nunca, mas era seu melhor amigo.

'Tem certeza que é aqui, chefinho?' O fantasma perguntou para o rapaz. 

'Absoluta', a resposta foi seca.

Ele olhou para a rua mal iluminada. Não estava deserta, como sempre havia algumas prostitutas e viciados. Pessoas de bem não estariam àquela hora longe de suas casas. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a caminhar devagar. O endereço estava certo, pelo menos ele esperava que sim.

'Não acha muito estranho este mistério todo?' O fantasma voltou a indagar. Era até cômico perceber que ele tinha receio de alguma coisa, mas tinha. Depois de tudo que havia passado a anos atrás, o mínimo que podia ter era receio.

'Está com medo?' Irônico como sempre.

'Não é isso. Mas não sabemos se Hao está realmente morto. Não sabemos nada dele'.

'Isso foi a muito tempo.'

O fantasma observou o perfil do seu mestre, sério e duro, como sempre. E só piorou depois que voltou do Japão onde foi padrinho de casamento de Asakura Yoh e Anna.  Resolveu ficar calado, era o melhor.

Pararam num beco, por coincidência ou não o mais escuro de todos. Ele franziu a testa, não gostando nada daquilo. Ouviu passos distantes vindo da escuridão.

'Ren, quer...' Falou com um tom de urgência.

'Ainda não'. O chinês interrompeu.

O fantasma não quis passar apreensão, mas estava receoso. E também estava preparado para tudo. 'Sinto uma energia muito forte...' Falou simplesmente.

'Mas não é um Xamã.'

'Então o que é?'

'Vamos descobrir logo.'

Ficou parado esperando, até que um vulto apareceu. Era jovem, deveria ter a sua idade ou um ano a mais. Cabelos castanhos escuros bagunçados, olhos da cor âmbar, porte físico forte e principalmente uma aura verde o circulando. Estava com uma calça jeans e camisa pólo.

'Finalmente, apareceu alguém. Já estava ficando de saco cheio em esperar.' O estranho falou aproximando-se.

'Quem é você?'

'Esta era a mesma pergunta que eu ia fazer.'

Encararam-se de forma arisca. Dizem que a primeira impressão era sempre a que ficava, então com certeza a primeira impressão dos dois rapazes não era nem um pouco amistosa.

'Finalmente chegou senhor Tao'. Uma terceira pessoa aproximou-se dos dois jovens fazendo-os levarem um leve susto. Involuntariamente ficaram na posição de defesa, cada um com a sua técnica de luta, porém as duas parecidas. De trás de um dos postes apareceu um senhor com barba amarelada e bem cuidada. 

'Que palhaçada está acontecendo aqui?' Ren perguntou com raiva, não gostava destes joguinhos. Olhou de relance para Bason que estava atrás dele como sempre, não queria fazer a incorporação... ainda.

'Digo o mesmo, o que está acontecendo aqui?' O jovem moreno perguntou com o mesmo tom de irritação.

'Senhor Li, infelizmente o senhor Tao não é tão pontual como o senhor.' O velho respondeu com um tom divertido.

'Li?' Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha e ajeitou o corpo. 'Do clã Li?'

Syaoran relaxou o corpo também e fitou Ren. 'Se não tiver outro clã Li na China.'

'Ouvi falar de você e das tais cartas clow.' Falou com um certo deboche. 'Pelo que eu saiba elas ficaram com uma garota, não?'

Li sentiu o sarcasmo dele, mas não deixou por menos. 'Também ouvi falar de você e a luta entre os Xamãs. Acho que um tal Asakura Hao resolveu chegar ao grande espírito e foi impedido pelo irmão gêmeo, não é?'

Fitaram-se com os olhos em chamas. Bason olhava de um para o outro, porém como seu mestre permanecia estático não podia fazer muito.

'Que bom que já ouviram falar um do outro, isso poupa apresentações.' O velho interrompeu, mas nenhum havia quebrado ainda o contato visual.

'Deve ter sido horrível perder para uma garota.'

'Nem tanto, principalmente se depois eu a levo para a minha cama, não deixando de bandeja para o cara que me derrotou.'

'Idiota', Ren falou entre os dentes. Estava já pronto para usar o grande espírito quanto o velho entrou entre os dois rapazes.

'Parem! Não os chamei aqui para ficaram discutindo quem é o melhor ou não! Vocês têm uma missão muito maior pela frente! E juntos!' O velho aumentou o tom de voz no juntos.

Li relaxou novamente o corpo e jogou a esfera negra para cima brincando com ela numa de suas mãos. Seu olhar estava direto em Ren, mesmo o velho estando na frente deles. 'Não tenho nada haver com este aí.'

'Digo o mesmo. Não há nada a ser feito, principalmente junto com ele.' Falou fazendo um gesto na direção de Li.

O velho olhou de um lado para o outro observando o rosto dos dois rapazes. Será que realmente as escrituras estavam certas? Eles seriam os dragões ou ele tinha interpretado errado os manuscritos antigos?

'Eu já vou indo.' Ren falou virando-se para ir embora.

'Não vai dar uma surra nele, chefinho?'

Ren fitou rapidamente Syaoran e sorriu de lado. 'Não vale a pena.'

'Senhor Tao, por favor, me escute.' O velho insistiu. 'O mundo pode estar correndo um sério perigo! Tudo isso pode acabar!' Ele falou abrindo os braços.

'Você não falou nem o seu nome, velho. Não acha que está na hora de voltar para o hospício?' Li comentou de forma brincalhão.

O senhor tentou se recompor, pelo menos tinha conseguido fazer Ren parar. 'Meu nome é Wang Jingze. Sou o último membro do conselho oculto chinês. O único sobrevivente vivo.'

Os dois fitaram o velho com cuidado. Sabiam o que era o conselho oculto chinês e sabiam que todos os membros foram perseguidos e mortos. Ren sabia inclusive que alguns membros dele pertenciam a sua família. Principalmente na arte de "produzir" kionchis. Eles mexiam principalmente com magia negra e morte. Porem alguns membros eram terrivelmente contra este tipo de magia e ouve uma divisão no circulo o infraquecendo. O imperador não gostou nem um pouco disto e resolveu acabar com ele. Os que ficaram a favor do imperador foram poupados, os que acreditavam que a magia não deveria se misturar com política foram perseguidos e mortos. Wang percebeu que pelo menos agora a atenção de ambos estava nele e não mais naquela estúpida discussão.

'O que quer de nós, velho?' A pergunta foi feita por Li, mas era exatamente o que Ren também queria saber. 

Wang deu um longo suspiro. 'Estou velho e sei que irei morrer ou irão me matar em pouco tempo, mas antes preciso alertá-los sobre a profecia dos Dragões.'

'Não brinque conosco, velho. Ou vai se arrepender.' Ren falou com a voz ameaçadora.

'Ele está certo.' Li reforçou a ameaça.

Wang olhou para um e depois para o outro. O brilho que cada um tinha nos olhos não deixava dúvida. Eram eles! Eles eram os escolhidos. Cada um com sua habilidade e poder. Juntos, eles se tornariam perfeitos. Apenas o gênio difícil dos dois poderia atrapalhar, ou melhor, atrapalharia, e muito. Wang juntou as mãos ainda os fitando e fechou os olhos por um breve momento, antes de encará-los novamente.

'Vocês são os guerreiros mais poderosos dos dois maiores e mais respeitados clã chineses.'

'Conta uma novidade, velho.' Li falou impaciente.

Wang continuou sem dar atenção ao deboche. 'Vocês são dotados de poderes sobre humanos, além de terem recebido treinamento adequado como guerreiros, mais do que isso, vocês possuem o dom.'

Syaoran e Ren fitaram-se por alguns segundos analisando um ao outro de forma breve. Depois voltaram a encarar Wang.

'Para de ladainha.' Ordenou Ren.

'Semana passada um grupo de arqueólogos desapareceu nas montanhas entre a China e a Índia.'

'Isso aparece nos jornais todo o mês.' Rebateu Ren.

'Sim, mas este grupo em especial foi mandado por mim para confirmar uma suspeita que eu tinha. Há muitos anos quando a China era governada por imperadores que eram tidos como Deuses vivos na Terra, havia um guerreiro fiel ao seu senhor. Seu nome era Shen Long.'

'Eu sei quem é este guerreiro!' Espantou-se Bason. 'Quando eu era criança e vivo, todos os guerreiros acreditavam que ele era a própria reencarnação do Dragão Supremo.'

Ren apenas desviou os seus olhos dourados para Bason que ouvia com atenção a narrativa do velho Wang.

'E o que tem este cara?' Li perguntou.

'Não se sabia se este guerreiro era humano ou não, mas foi ele a peça fundamental para que a China vencesse todos os invasores. Houve sangue e morte, mas houve tempos de paz pelo medo dos outros povos com relação a este poderoso guerreiro. Dizem que ele desapareceu nas montanhas da China sem deixar rastros e assim a lenda foi criada.'

'História encantadora.' Debochou Li. 

'Ela ainda não terminou, senhor Li!' O velho chamou a atenção do rapaz quando este estava virando-se para ir embora. 'O conselho achou, a alguns anos manuscritos sobre este guerreiro e um deles deixou claro que a cada geração o lendário guerreiro voltaria.'

Ren franziu a testa e deu um passo a frente. 'O que está querendo dizer com isso?'

'Que o guerreiro sempre renasce quando o mau desce a terra.'

'Não há mau nenhum na Terra. Já enfrentamos os nossos demônios, velho.' Syaoran declarou.

'Não, o mau maior ainda está por vir. Algo que vocês nunca imaginaram e que nunca sonharam, está nascendo dentro da própria Terra.'

'Ele está me dando arrepios.'

'Cala a boca, Bason!'

'Você realmente é louco, velho.'

Wang começou a ficar nervoso, ele sentia uma forte energia negra aproximando-se do local que estavam. Precisava convencê-los rápido. 'Entendam... depois de muito estudar e de inclusive mandar um grupo de arqueólogos para tentar achar a fonte do mau eu descobri que nesta geração ele viria em forma de dois. Dois em um. Eu não tinha certeza se havia interpretado corretamente até hoje, mas olhando para vocês eu vejo! São vocês.'

'Não sei quanto a você, mas para mim, ele é louco.' Li falou fitando Ren.

Ren franziu a testa, o idiota do clã Li tinha razão, aquele velho definitivamente não batia bem da cabeça, porém não podia negar que alguma coisa o perturbava naquele instante.

Li deu uma volta no próprio corpo apertando mais forte sua esfera negra. Cerrou os olhos em um ponto na escuridão onde sentia uma presença estranha. Algo estava errado.

'Eles me encontraram...' Wang declarou tremendo.

Devagar os dois chineses caminharam um de costas para ou outro observando em volta.

'São muitos...' Declarou Li preocupado.

'Então também sente?' Ren perguntou irônico. 'Vamos ver as suas habilidades, Li.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'O seu fantasminha está ao seu lado, Tao?'

'Fantasminha? Quem este cara pensa que é, chefinho?' Bason soltou revoltado.

De todos os lados surgiram vultos vestidos de negro e sem rostos. 

'São seguidores dele. Vão tentar matar-nos!'

'Cala a boca, velho! Acha que estes vermes vão me matar?' Ren soltou irritado. 'Bason!'

Nas mãos de Tao surgiu a mortal lança luminosa, ao mesmo tempo que Li jogou sua esfera negra para cima materializando sua espada, pegou-a entre as mãos fitando as sombras que se aproximavam. Logo os dois viram inúmeros ninjas negros saltando de todos os lados aproximando-se deles. Afastaram-se para que assim pudessem lutar individualmente.

'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!' Gritou Li. Uma forte rajada de fogo atingiu pelo menos cinco das criaturas, queimando-as. 

Ren apenas atravessou sua poderosa lança contra um outro grupo fazendo-os evaporarem. Mas como se fossem zumbis saindo das trevas da noite, vários outros surgiam em seguida. Li correu na direção deles, com um salto ultrapassou-os e com um giro de 360° com a espada a frente cortou mais alguns. Contudo não teve tempo de ver o estrago que sua espada provocou, outros dois tentaram atingi-lo com pesados nunchakos. Ele desviou do primeiro ataque, dando uma rasteira em seu oponente, cravou sua espada no meio do peito dele assim que caiu no chão. Pulou para trás e segurou-se num poste com uma das mãos e assim conseguiu voltar e atacar o outro lutador de nunchakos golpeando-o com um forte chute no rosto. Assim que tocou o chão, viu que vários vinham em sua direção.

'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!'

A descarga elétrica atingiu vários de seus oponentes fazendo-os cair e evaporarem. Olhou rapidamente para Ren e arregalou os olhos de leve vendo a enorme poder do rapaz. A lança havia aumentado de tamanho e brilhava como nunca. Apesar de parecer pesada e incrivelmente mortal, o tal Tao a movimentava como se fosse uma espada de papel. Sorriu de lado, quem sabe um dia não seria interessante um mano a mano com ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu a aproximação de outros vermes.

Ren sentia-se extremamente irritado, parecia que aqueles vultos não tinham mais fim, era como se a cada um que cortava ao meio com a sua arma, surgia outro no lugar. Paciência com certeza nunca foi o seu forte e os anos apenas havia piorado os seus defeitos. Porém um vulto em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Diferente dos outros havia uma energia o envolvendo, uma energia Xamã. Sorriu de lado, vendo um possível desafio que poderia valer a pena.

O ninja singular aproximou-se dele devagar, os outros afastaram para dar espaço para o que parecia ser o líder. 

'Então você é o famoso Tao Ren? Imaginei que fosse mais forte.' A voz dele era cortante.

Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Minha força está além da sua imaginação, idiota.'

'Isso é o que vamos ver.' Ele falou. Atrás dele apareceu um grande espírito de um guerreiro assassino, seus olhos eram vermelhos como o sangue dedas várias vítimas que já havia feito em vida e em morte.

'Finalmente algo interessante.' Falou com sarcasmo.

Uma luz púrpura invadiu o escuro beco forçando tanto Ren quanto Syaoran a fecharem os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando Ren voltou a abri-los, fitou o ninja e seu espírito protetor vindo em sua direção de forma rápida, não pôde evitar o primeiro golpe que o fez voar em direção ao muro. Li arregalou os olhos vendo o corpo do rapaz literalmente ser jogado como um boneco pelos ares.

'Droga!' Praguejou correndo em direção do ninja para golpeá-lo, mas não teve um fim diferente do de Ren. Quando estava se levantando para voltar a atacar, Ren parou a sua frente.

'Deixa ele comigo. Isso aqui é uma luta entre Xamãs, não é a sua área de atuação.'

'Área de atuação? Esta é boa.' Ele reclamaria se tivesse tempo para isso, vários vultos negros voltaram a golpeá-lo de forma exaustiva. Li não teve como se ocupar com outra coisa senão se defender e atacar.

Ren deu alguns passos em direção ao xamã a sua frente. 'Estou pronto.'

'Vou matá-lo, moleque.' Falou correndo novamente em direção do rapaz que conseguiu desviar do golpe, agora não seria mais tão fácil pegá-lo. Já sabia a técnica do inimigo, era só se adaptar à luta, era sempre assim que fazia, nunca havia perdido, a não ser para Yoh. Droga, aquele japonês tinha que entrar na sua mente?! Como se já não bastasse ele ter se casado com Anna. Anna! Porque ele não podia simplesmente esquecer que ela existia? 

Os olhos dourados do rapaz começaram a brilhar. Sua arma e seu corpo emitiam uma forte luz dourada mostrando que a irritação havia aumentado seu poder. Avançou no inimigo golpeando-o de forma rápida e mortal, não só com a lança que tinha nas mãos, mas com chutes cada vez mais precisos e mortais. Antes mesmo de ser um xamã era um guerreiro da família Tao. O ninja, banhado pela aura púrpura tentou golpeá-lo pela direita, mas o jovem se protegeu e aproveitou que ele havia deixado seu abdômen vulnerável. Sem dó, levantou a perna com o joelho flexionado e golpeou-o forte fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás. O espírito protetor também havia sido atingido e reclamava. Ótimo.

'Vamos lá!' Instigou o inimigo a voltar à luta.

Trincando os dentes o ninja retornou ao campo de batalha, mais raivoso e menos racional. Em suas mãos surgiu uma grande espada que usou para tentar golpear Ren que foi obrigado a recuar pulando para trás, num de seus saltos pousou em cima do muro como um gato e olhou de forma imponente para o adversário. 'Você... é muito ruim.'

'Oras seu moleque.' Ele grunhiu de raiva saltando pelo ar para atingir Ren, que apenas sorriu de lado e saltou na direção dele. 

'Torre dourada em ação!' Gritou segurando a sua arma com as duas mãos e dando o golpe final no adversário. Como se a lança fosse multiplicada por mil ela atingiu não só o ninja como alguns prédios ao seu lado. Li foi atingido pelo golpe do xamã e bateu forte com as costas no chão. 

Os ninjas negros desapareceram como nuvem. O jovem feiticeiro sentou e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Cara isso foi muito maneiro.' Falou com si próprio. Levantou os olhos e viu Ren caminhando devagar em direção ao corpo que se contorcia de dor no chão.

'Quem é você?' Ele perguntou com seus olhos dourados cravados no ninja.

'V-Você... você irá mo... morrer...' Ele gemeu.

'Blá, blá, blá... Anda logo idiota! Diga-me quem enviou você?!' Ele gritou pegando-o pelas roupas e levantando-o.

Li correu até ele e parou ao seu lado com o rosto sério. 'Acho que o cabeça de chifre não está brincando... é melhor falar logo.'

Ren apenas mexeu os olhos fitando Li pelo canto, acertaria este "elogio" com ele depois, agora estava mais interessado em saber quem era aquele xamã. Ele empurrou o inimigo contra o muro de tijolos e apertou mais forte o seu colarinho. 'Anda! Eu não tenho paciência para estas coisas!'

'Vocês.... vocês dois... vão morrer.... Ele está.... está chegando....AHHHHH!'

Ren sentiu como se suas mãos estivessem pegando fogo e soltou o corpo do homem. Olhou assustado, dando um passo para trás, o ninja pegando fogo do nada, como uma combustão espontânea. Ele agonizou alguns segundos antes de finalmente morrer.

Li apenas fitava, não podia negar que aquele dia estava sendo muito surpreendente. Deste a hora que havia recebido aquele bilhete estranho para se encontrar com um desconhecido num dos becos de Hong-Kong até a hora em que estava ao lado de um representante da família Tao vendo um homem literalmente ser carbonizado.

'Foi você que fez isso?' Perguntou fitando Ren pelo canto de seus olhos.

'Não mato vermes.' Ele respondeu. Bason novamente estava ao lado de seu mestre.

'Há muito tempo não lutávamos contra um xamã.' Bason falou.

'Sim, há muito tempo.' Ren respondeu ajoelhando-se à frente do corpo. Franziu a testa vendo que realmente não havia sobrado muita coisa dele.

'Você fala sempre sozinho mesmo, ou é só impressão?' Li perguntou.

'Seu poder não permite que veja os espíritos protetores'. Ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

Li balançou a cabeça de leve pensando que não era droga de espírito protetor nenhum que Tao tinha, o rapaz era maluco mesmo. Estava xingando mentalmente Ren quando lembrou de um pequeno detalhe. 'O velho Wang!' Ele gritou virando-se para trás e vendo o beco completamente deserto.

Ren se levantou e virou-se também procurando o velho maluco. 'Você não ficou protegendo-o?'

'Por que eu é que deveria protegê-lo?'

'Eu estava tentando derrota-lo!' Falou apontando para o morto perto deles.

'E eu estava preocupado em sobreviver.'

Os dois olharam em volta. 'Não sinto mais a presença dele.' Li declarou.

'É, acho que sim. Será que ele foi levado ou se escondeu?'

Li coçou a cabeça um pouco confuso com tudo. 'Acho que fugiu. Pelo jeito a fonte dos outros ninjas era este aí que você carbonizou. Mesmo que tivessem pegado o velho, a esta hora ele estaria rodeado de fumaça.'

'Você tem razão. Mas eu já disse que não fui eu que o carbonizei.'

'Não?' Li perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Então quem foi?'

            Ren ficou um tempo em silêncio. 'Uma vez vi o espírito de fogo agindo... na verdade vi muitas vezes e posso lhe dizer que foi algo muito parecido.'

'Mas você não disse que o tal Asakura Hao...'

'Ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu.' Ren o interrompeu antes que começasse a fazer perguntas que não saberia responder.

Li sorriu de lado. 'Isso já faz mais de 10 anos e vocês não sabem o que aconteceu?'

'Não.'

'Mestre! Vamos acabar com este cara!' Bason soltou novamente irado.

Li ajeitou a roupa que estava amassada e suja por causa do combate a pouco. 'Bem, não vou dizer que foi um prazer conhecê-lo, pois estaria mentindo.'

'Digo o mesmo.'

Li pegou o celular que tinha em um dos seus bolsos e fez uma cara feia. 'Droga, Sakura me ligou mais de 15 vezes...' Resmungou afastando-se enquanto mexia no celular. 'Cuide-se Tao. Vai saber se o tal Asakura resolveu fazer você também de churrasco.'

Ren observou o rapaz se afastando devagar pela noite. Respirou mais forte e arrumou a roupa que também estava desalinhada. 'Vamos embora. Jun deve estar irada com o nosso sumiço.'

'Sim, chefinho.'

O chinês começou a caminhar devagar até o seu carro estacionado um pouco adiante. Apertou o botão do chaveiro desativando o alarme e entrou logo em seguida no carro. Olhou um tempo para frente pensando se talvez aquilo fosse obra de Hao e no que o velho maluco havia falado. Bason ainda praguejava contra Li que havia chamado-o de fantasminha. Ligou o carro e passou a marcha.

'Deixa quieto, Bason. Bem ou mal, estávamos precisando nos exercitar um pouco.' Declarou acelerando o carro.

Continua.

**N/A: **

Olá pessoal! Tudo bom?

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer imensamente por toda ajuda que eu recebi! Muito muito muito obrigada! Vocês são demais!!! Eu dei uma reformulada neste primeiro capitulo pois finalmente consegui ver uma luta do meu amado Ren. Eu não sabia se torcia para ele ou para o Yoh... ai ai ai... mas eu sabia que ele ia perder então já estava preparada psicologicamente. Até ofereci o meu colinho para ele, mas ele é muito orgulhoso e não quis. Estou louca para saber mais do passado dele. Gente tadinho dele... o pai dele é muito mau! Fala sério! Onde já se viu criar um filho no meio de um monte de cadáveres! Aquele cara não saca nada de psicologia infantil.

Bem eu ia fazer uma história apenas com Li e Tao, mas eu ando gostando tanto de Shaman King que vou mudar um pouco a história para colocar todo mundo, principalmente o Yoh e a Anna. No final vai todo mundo entrar na fic!

O segundo capitulo já vai sair. Outra coisa, eu talvez modifique a categoria do fic para R. É que estou com algumas idéias na minha mente louca!

Beijos e mais uma vez valeu pela força!!!

Kath Klein


	2. Capitulo II

**_Dragões Chineses_**

Por Kath Klein Capítulo II 

         Syaoran estacionou o carro conversível na imensa garagem da mansão Li. Saiu do veículo pulando a porta, era mais divertido. Caminhou pela casa sem se importar em acordar alguém, vantagens de se morar numa mansão.

'Cada coisa que me acontece', resmungou lembrando-se do que aconteceu a pouco tempo com ele. 'Só tem gente doida neste mundo.'

         Entrou no quarto e ligou o som baixo. A coisa que mais queria era tirar a roupa e tomar um banho, podia ainda sentir o cheiro forte de carne queimada nelas. Franziu a testa de leve. Nunca havia visto um poder como aquele. O cara virou churrasquinho em questão de segundos.

'Ele queimou de dentro para fora...' Sussurrou jogando a roupa para um canto do banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou em baixo do jato de água. Fechou os olhos pensando no que aquele velho queria dizer com abalar a paz na Terra. Ele já tinha ajudado Sakura a impedir isso capturando as cartas Clow e as convertendo em cartas Sakura... Sakura. Ele sorriu lembrando-se da pequena japonesa de olhos verdes. Até que valeu a pena ter perdido aquelas cartas para ela. Daria todas as cartas novamente para que ela estivesse agora ao seu lado, de preferência embaixo do chuveiro. 

         Fechou a torneira achando melhor ir dormir, estava cansado. A luta tinha lhe rendido um pequeno machucado no braço, resultado de sua distração. Precisava levar mais a sério o treinamento.

         tal Saiu do banheiro enquanto secava enquanto secava a cabeleira sempre rebelde com uma toalha.

'Você demorou, Syaoran.' Uma voz feminina o fez levar um susto. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Meilyn sentada na sua cama. Rapidamente levou a toalha até sua nudez, a prima não tinha o direito de ter entrado no seu quarto sem bater a porta.

'O que faz aqui Meilyn? Deveria estar no seu quarto', falou de maneira ríspida. Não queria complicações com o clã e não queria complicações com Sakura.

         Meilyn levantou-se e caminhou até ele lentamente. Parou a sua frente e tocou de leve no tórax do rapaz. 'Estava preocupada.' Ela falou quase ao ouvido dele.

'Saia Meilyn. Estou sem roupa.'

         Ela sorriu de lado ainda fitando-o. 'Não há nada que eu já não tenha visto. Lembra-se que tomávamos banhos juntos quando pequenos?'

         A voz dela era rouca e porque não admitir, incrivelmente sensual. Droga! Ela era sua prima! Deu um passo para trás, mesmo que seu corpo quisesse dar um passo para frente, e fez um gesto em direção a porta. 'Boa Noite, Meilyn.'

         Ela o fitou por alguns segundos de forma raivosa, virou o rosto mostrando total irritação e saiu do quarto pisando duro. Li acompanhou todos os passos da prima, assim que ela cruzou a porta foi até ela para trancá-la, não queria mais ser flagrado sem roupa. 

         Colocou a calça do pijama e se jogou na cama olhando para o teto. Foi um verdadeiro martírio explicar para Sakura porque não tinha atendido seus inúmeros telefonemas. Gastou toda a sua lábia para amansar a revoltada namorada. Quando ela se tornava ciumenta, no fundo era como todas as mulheres, chatas.  Mas quem era ele para reclamar... ele não era chato, ele partia logo para a pancadaria.

         Franziu a testa lembrando da história do velho Wang. Amanhã perguntaria para a mãe o que ela sabe sobre o conselho oculto chinês. Não custava nada dar uma vasculhada, não tinha mesmo muita coisa interessante para fazer. Sua posição não permitia que fizesse programas de jovens normais. Se ele entrasse numa boate as mulheres já estariam se jogando a sua frente. Malditas revistas sensacionalistas. Depois que ele e...

'Eu sabia que tinha visto a cara daquele idiota do Tao em algum lugar.' Soltou, rindo-se ao lembrar da foto do jovem xamã. Ele e o herdeiro do clã Tao eram os solteiros mais cobiçados do império Chinês. 'Jornalistas estúpidos, onde já se viu me compararem àquele cara.' Falou levantando o braço com o controle remoto e acionando a troca da faixa do cd que tocava no aparelho.

         Fechou os olhos visualizando a luta entre xamãs que assistiu.O poder de um espírito guardião não era nada mal, pensou para si. Ele tinha ouvido sobre os xamãs quando era pequeno ainda, sua mãe havia lhe falado. Yelan era uma médium e por isso tinha acesso ao mundo dos espíritos, porém não tinha um espírito protetor definido. Ele sabia que seu poder não era este, e sim algo diferente, por isso nunca havia se interessado pelo assunto, pelo menos até hoje.

         Sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada. Provavelmente o tal Wang colocou o rabo entre as pernas e sumiu, não o procuraria mais e nem ele queira isso. O velho era louco! Contudo gostaria de saber mais sobre os xamãs. Era estranho mas alguma coisa parecia que fazia com que ele sentisse um certo receio do clã Tao. Uma vez, quando ainda era moleque, tinha ouvido escondido uma conversa estranha entre os anciões da família Li. Eles falavam sobre Kionchis, isto é, mortos vivos, zumbis, e ele lembrava-se claramente que os anciões haviam decidido que ele fosse até o Japão tentar pegar as cartas Clow para usá-las contra os Taos. 

'Eles estavam com medo dos Taos...' Soltou ainda observando o teto do seu quarto. 'Mas Por quê?'

* * *

'Onde esteve até esta hora, Ren?' 

         Não era exatamente assim que o rapaz gostaria de ser recebido em casa, mas era assim que imaginava enquanto se dirigia para o luxuoso apartamento onde morava com a irmã. Nestas horas é que gostaria que ela já estivesse casada, assim talvez pudesse ter um pouco mais de privacidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria que ela largasse um pouco do seu pé, não suportaria saber que ela estaria com outra pessoa. Jun era perfeita demais para qualquer ser humano da Terra.

'Estava resolvendo uns problemas...' Respondeu adentrando no apartamento.

'Se estivéssemos morando com o nosso pai, duvido que sairia sem dar o mínimo de satisfação.' Ela falava caminhando atrás dele com o rosto vermelho. 'Mais alguns minutos, eu e Pailong iríamos atrás de você!'

         O rapaz parou de caminhar no meio do corredor, Jun sem querer esbarrou nas costas largas do seu irmão caçula. 

'Hei por que parou?' Ela resmungou levando a mão até o nariz para se certificar que estava tudo bem com ele.

'Pailong...' Ele repetiu franzindo a testa de leve. Virou-se para a irmã com um brilho estranho nos olhos. 'Pailong era da família Li, não?'

         Jun o fitou sem entender.

'Sim eu sou... eu era um membro do clã Li.' A figura de um forte lutador apareceu por trás de sua bela mestra. 

         Bason apareceu encarando o lutador e depois fitou o seu mestre que apenas olhava para o ex membro do clã Li.

'Por que o interesse agora, Ren?' Jun perguntou fitando o rosto sério do irmão que encarava o seu espírito protetor. 

'Nada não... hoje eu conheci um membro do clã.' Ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

'Do meu clã? E quem era? Um guerreiro eu imagino!' Pailong perguntou com interesse.

'Um idiota arrogante.' Ren falou se jogando no sofá de forma confortável. Jun sentou a sua frente olhando desconfiada para o irmão.  Ele levantou os olhos para ela e depois desviou. Droga, por que simplesmente não conseguia mentir para ela? 'O nome dele é Li Syaoran, não me pergunte como ou porque nos encontramos, mas...'

'Syaoran!' Pailong exclamou com entusiasmo. 'Imagino que deva ser filho de Shang, meu irmão mais velho! Fico feliz em saber que ele conseguiu ter um filho homem, ele estava muito preocupado com isso.'

'Por que?' Jun perguntou com interesse admirando seu espírito.

'Porque Yelan, sua esposa, já havia dado à luz a quatro meninas. Os clãs precisam de representantes masculinos. E o meu irmão mais novo ainda não havia se casado.'

'Li Syaoran...' Jun repediu apoiando as costas no sofá. 'Li uma reportagem dele a um tempo atrás. Pelo que me lembro era bem bonito. Acho que os homens da família Li possuem isso em comum.' Ela falou sorrindo docemente para Pailong que corou imediatamente.

         Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha, não gostando nem um pouco do comentário da irmã. 'Ele é um fraco. Alem de não ser xamã, a magia dele é horrível.'

'Os Lis tem como tradição a arte da luta e a magia ligada aos elementos da natureza. Fogo, vento, água, trovão. Realmente nunca houve um xamã, apenas Yelan era médium.'

'Assim como Anna.' Jun comentou.

         Ren arregalou os olhos de leve lembrando-se da garota de olhos negros que ainda perturbava seus pensamentos, principalmente a noite. 

'Isso mesmo.' Pailong confirmou. 'Era uma mulher incrível.'

'Mas o filho dela é um arrogante!' Bason se intrometeu. 'Ele me chamou de fantasminha! Vocês acreditam nisso? Fantasminha!'

         Jun tentou disfarçar o riso, enquanto Pailong não foi tão gentil, deu uma longa e gostosa gargalhada imaginando um dos membros de sua família chamando o poderoso Bason de fantasminha.

'Só faltou ele dizer que eu era o Gasparzinho! Cara irritante!' Bason praguejou cruzando seus braços sobre o peito e pairando ao lado de seu mestre.

'Nisso tenho que concordar com o Bason. Ele é um irritante.' Ren soltou.

'Como você mente mal, Ren.' Jun falou levantando-se. 'Se o seu encontro com um dos Li não tivesse importância, não estava com esta cara.'

         Ele levantou os olhos fitando a irmã. 'Do que está falando, Jun?'

'Você está com a mesma cara de quando encontrou Asakura Yoh.'

         Ren levantou-se com o rosto sério. 'Eu vou dormir.' Declarou caminhando em direção ao seu quarto. Bason desapareceu como fumaça, deixando assim Jun e Pailong sozinhos na sala. Ela se serviu de um pouco de chá e sentou novamente no confortável sofá. 

'Li Syaoran...  tem alguma coisa estranha nesta história.' Jun falou.

'Seu irmão é escorregadio quando quer.' Comentou o lutador.

'Eu sei, mas este é o jeito do meu querido Ren.' Ela falou antes de beber um gole de chá. Ela virou os olhos e observou o seu espírito protetor sorrindo, pensou como o sorriso dele era bonito, Pailong quase nunca sorria. 'No que está pensando?'

         Ele assustou-se um pouco com a pergunta, não imaginou que Jun estivesse prestando atenção nele. Respirou fundo antes de responder, não podia mentir para sua mestra. 'Em como é o meu sobrinho.'

         Jun sorriu. 'Gostaria de conhecê-lo?'

'Ele não me veria. Deixa como está, é melhor não me apegar novamente a minha vida passada.' Ele respondeu num tom de voz triste. 

'Eu... eu sinto muito... por tudo, Pailong.'

'Eu sei disso, Jun.' Ele falou a admirando com carinho antes de desaparecer.

* * *

         Era noite, a lua cheia iluminava os prédios e os arranha-céus da cidade. Um homem olhava para aquela paisagem quadriculada. Ele olhou para baixo e viu os carros passando e alguns transeuntes. Olhou novamente para lua, admirando sua beleza pálida. Um grito o fez virar-se para o lado esquerdo. Não viu nada, mas ouvia os gritos cada vez mais desesperados de uma mulher. Correu, pulando de prédio em prédio seguindo o grito. Passou por sacadas, apoiou-se em postes, como um gato noturno indo de forma rápida e quase imperceptível pelos olhos de simples mortais. 

         Os gritos finalmente tinham parado, o que era mal sinal. A vítima com certeza havia morrido, agora seu único dever era vingá-la. Pousou na cobertura de um dos prédios e pode finalmente observar o que perseguia.

         Um humanóide estava a sua frente. Embaixo de seus braços saíam membranas que lembravam asas de um morcego, tinha o corpo musculoso e estava nu. Em sua cabeça havia dois chifres parecidos com de carneiros. Aos seus pés estava a vítima. Uma mulher jovem e bonita. Estava sem roupa o que possibilitava de ver os enormes rasgos que aquela besta fizera em seu corpo. O sangue escorria de seus ferimentos mortais.

'Já reparou como é bela a cor do sangue sobre o luar, Shen Long?' A besta falou. 

         Ele arregalou os olhos, a cena era sinistra demais para que permanecesse completamente são àquela hora.

'Ele deixa de ser vermelho e se torna negro.' Ele falou levantando uma das mãos banhadas de sangue em direção a lua e admirando-a.

'Você é louco.' Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

'Louco?' O monstro indagou finalmente virando-se para ele. Seu rosto não era possível de se ver por causa das sombras, mas com certeza deveria ser horrível. 'Louco é você em achar que poderá proteger todos de mim.' Dizendo isso a fera correu para atacá-lo. Ele tentou se esquivar das garras da criatura. Ela não lhe dava brecha para contra atacá-la. Pulava de um lado para o outro, tentando se defender dos fortes golpes, um deles o atingiu no jogando-o longe contra um muro que simplesmente ruiu com o forte impacto. Dolorido, tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, ficou caído de olhos arregalados vendo a bestacorrendo em sua direção com suas garras.

* * *

         Li acordou sobressaltado na cama. Estava suado e com a respiração ofegante. 

'Droga! Que tipo de pesadelo foi este?' Perguntou-se passando a mão pela cabeleira. Ficou um tempo parado olhando para frente enquanto tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

         Finalmente levantou-se e caminhou um pouco pelo quarto. Levou uma das mãos ao abdômen e o sentiu dolorido, que tipo de sonho era aquele?  Quando seus olhos cravaram na parede onde sua cama estava encostada, assustou-se ainda mais. Havia uma enorme marca pintada nela, era um símbolo estranho.

'Quem fez esta brincadeira de mal gosto?!' Falou irado. Foi até a tal marca e passou passou o dedo indicador  sobre ela, a tinta era vermelha e viscosa, mas ainda estava fresca. Franziu a testa e passou o polegar no indicador testando a viscosidade. 

'Droga... é sangue.' Concluiu assustado. Correu até o corredor para tentar achar alguém mas todos ainda estavam dormindo, voltou para o seu quarto e viu a janela, correu até ela constatando que estava trancada... ele estava trancado dentro do quarto, como alguém poderia ter entrado e feito aquele desenho estranho na parede em cima de sua cama sem acordá-lo? Seu sono não era pesado. Havia sido treinado para se manter sempre alerta.

'Isso está se complicando...' Sussurrou admirando a estranha marca. Franziu a testa reparando que ela estava negra. Olhou para a janela que tinha aberto agora e por onde o luar entrava.

* * *

'Droga!' Ren gritou levantando-se da cama e sentando nela. Bason apareceu a sua frente o encarando.

'Foi apenas um pesadelo, chefinho.'

'Eu sei disso.' Ele respondeu de forma irritada. A anos não tinha nem mesmo um sonho, quanto mais um pesadelo. Tentou disfarçar a sua respiração acelerada. Ficou um tempo com uma das mãos apoiada na testa suada. A grande franja que sempre tampava parte de seus belos olhos estava molhada. Ren pensava que tipo de pesadelo era aquele. Quem era aquele monstro que havia encontrado e que papo idiota era aquele de sangue ao luar?

'Até em sonhos me aparecem malucos.' Resmungou para si. Estranhou Bason não fazer nenhum comentário. Abaixou a mão e abriu os olhos fintando o rosto espantado do seu espírito protetor.  'O que foi, Bason?' 

         O fantasma não respondeu, apenas apontou para alguma coisa atrás do seu mestre. Ren virou-se para trás e arregalou os olhos vendo a enorme marca vermelha pintada na parede de seu quarto.

'Quem fez isso?' Perguntou levantando-se da cama e olhando com atenção para a parede.

'Não sei.' Bason respondeu apreensivo. 'Eu não senti a aproximação de ninguém.'

'Não andou relaxando, Bason?' O tom de voz de Ren era ameaçador.

'Não mestre! Eu juro!'

         Ren deu uns passos para frente e tocou no desenho da parede. A tinta ainda estava fresca, mas ele não sentia a presença de ninguém próximo.

         Ele franziu a testa e levou os dedos sujos até a altura no nariz cheirando. 'É sangue fresco.'

'Como?!' Bason exclamou.

'O sangue não está seco então isso foi feito a pouquíssimo tempo. Vamos encontrar este idiota que resolveu brincar comigo. Ele não deve estar longe.' Ele caminhou para saída do quarto quando virou-se novamente para o cômodo.

'É negro...' sussurrou reparando que a marca estava negra pois o luar entrava pela sua janela.

         Bason estava ao seu lado esperando para a perseguição, porém Ren voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta, não adiantava ele sair procurando quem havia feito aquilo, não encontraria mesmo.

* * *

         Yelan entrou no escritório onde o filho estava estudando. Na verdade o jovem feiticeiro estava fazendo uma pesquisa, ele tinha que descobrir o que era aquela porcaria de símbolo.

'Acabaram de limpar o seu quarto, pequeno lobo.' Ela falou sentando-se numa cadeira a frente da mesa onde estava o filho. 'Agora que estamos sozinhos seria bom me contar o que realmente está acontecendo.'

         Li levantou os olhos para ela. 'É isso que estou querendo descobrir mãe. Tem alguém brincando comigo e ser for aquele velho idiota ou aquele imbecil do Tao eu juro que corto os dois em pedaços.'

'Velho?' Yelan perguntou sem mostrar nenhuma emoção na voz. Syaoran se perguntava com a sua mãe conseguia se manter tão fria ao que acontecia a sua volta.

'Um maluco que deixou um recado para mim. Eu pensei que fosse algo sério por isso fui encontrar com ele ontem, mas o cara contou uma história louca...'

'Que história?' Ela o interrompeu. Seu filho era um grande guerreiro e ela sabia disso, sua magia aos poucos crescia cada vez mais. Era verdade que tinha perdido sua luta contra Ywe, mas ela sabia que isso aconteceria, na verdade ela só tinha concordado que ele fosse para o Japão pois sabia que uma parte do seu destino estava na terra do sol nascente. Infelizmente o gênio arrogante e um pouco temperamental fazia com que não fosse tão objetivo quando tinha que ser.

'De um tal de Shen Long...'

'Ah!' Ela exclamou surpreendendo o filho que calou-se apenas a fitando. 'Então o velho Wang resolveu aparecer. Confesso que imaginava que estivesse morto.'

'Conhece-o, mãe?'

'Sim, ele é da minha família.'

         Li ficou sem reação, apenas arregalou os olhos fitando a mãe. Não era possível que aquele velho fosse um parente, mesmo distante. O cara era louco! Apesar de que ele sempre soubera que em toda família havia um.

'Antes de me casar com seu pai, Syaoran, meu nome era Wang Yelan.'

'Fala sério...' ele soltou completamente dopado com a informação.

'Estou falando. Se Jingze procurou você é porque o Dragão vermelho está para renascer.'

'Dragão vermelho? Mãe, não estou entendendo nada.' Ele falou levantando-se e batendo com as mãos na mesa.

'Precisa encontrar Jingze novamente, ele lhe dirá tudo.'

'A senhora ouviu o que eu disse? O cara é louco! Falou de uma história de que eu e aquele idiota do Tao...'

'Preste atenção, Syaoran, você tem mais haver com aquele rapaz do que possa imaginar.'

         Ele franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

'Irá descobrir...' Ela respondeu levantando-se e saindo do escritório. Assim que fechou a porta, Li deu um forte soco na mesa quebrando-a. Deu um passo para trás observando o requintado móvel danificado, ele deveria ter pelo menos uns duzentos anos. Balançou a cabeça de leve, detestava não saber das coisas e detestava não ter coragem de exigir que a mãe respondesse a suas dúvidas. Resolveu ir treinar, assim quem sabe, a raiva passasse aos poucos.

* * *

'Achei.' Ren soltou observando o desenho estampado numa das folhas de um livro antigo.

'Conseguiu, Ren?' Bason estava ao seu lado, observando o sinistro desenho.

'É um hieróglifo que representa o Dragão Vermelho... interessante.'

'Isto está me causando calafrios...'

'O que sabe sobre isso, Bason?'

'Quando eu era pequeno ouvi algumas histórias...'

         Ren respirou fundo e afastou-se do livro antigo. Encostou-se na poltrona e fitou Bason que flutuava a sua frente tocando os dedos indicadores de leve um no outro. 'Estou esperando...'

'Bem, quando eu era pequeno...'

'Esta parte eu já sei.' Ren o interrompeu.

'Ouvi rumores de que mulheres estavam morrendo a cada primeira noite de lua cheia.'

         Ren cerrou os olhos no seu espírito. Pelo jeito aquilo era bem assustador para o soldado chinês. 

'Elas eram encontradas com o corpo completamente mutilado...'

'E nuas.'

         Bason arregalou os olhos encarando o seu mestre. 'Isso mesmo! Como soube?'

'Isso não importa, continue.'

'Nas casas onde moravam estas mulheres, diziam que eram marcadas com um sinal acom sangue, sangue das vítimas.'

'Estranho...' Ele sussurrou levantando-se e caminhando pelo cômodo. Bason observava o seu mestre com atenção. 'Isso foi há muito tempo...'

'Sim a muitos anos.' Bason concordou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

         Ren olhou de um lado para o outro, estranhando aquela quietude. 'Onde está Jun?'

'Não sinto a presença dela.'

         Ele se encararam com os olhos arregalados, pensando na mesma coisa. 'Jun!' Ren chamou a irmã enquanto caminhava até o quarto dela. Desde que ele tinha acordado, não havia visto-a pela casa. Talvez estivesse dormindo até tarde. Bateu na porta do quarto apenas duas vezes antes de abrir e o viu deserto. A cama estava desarrumada e a janela aberta. Um vento mais forte fazia as finas e ricas cortinas voarem alto. O rapaz caminhou devagar pelo delicado quarto e abriu o armário, estava tudo intacto. Foi até o banheiro, também deserto. O box estava seco o que indicava que a irmã não havia tomado banho. Ela tinha o costume de sempre banhar-se quando acordava. Saiu do quarto sentindo o coração apertado. Encontrou uma das criadas na sala.

'Viu minha irmã hoje?'

         A senhora levantou os olhos e fitou o belo rapaz. 'A senhorita Tao ainda está dormindo senhor.'

'O quarto dela está deserto.' Respondeu irritado.

'Eu não a vi'. A velha comentou. 'Ela deve ter saído então antes de todos pela manhã. Mas não tomou o desjejum.'

         Ren fitou Bason ao seu lado com o mesmo semblante preocupado. Foi até o telefone e discou o número do celular da irmã. O aparelho tocou no quarto dela informando que ela saiu sem ele. 'Droga!' O rapaz desligou o telefone com raiva. Tampou o rosto com as mãos tentando pensar no que fazer. Se alguma coisa acontecesse à sua irmã, enlouqueceria. 'Chame a polícia, Myu.'

'A polícia, senhor?' Assustou-se a senhora.

'Sim, minha irmã pode ter sido seqüestrada.'

'Ai meu senhor!' A velha soltou, levando as mãos até o peito. 'Já irei fazer isso senhor.'

Continua

N/A:

Aí está o segundo capitulo! Para o pessoal que gosta de Yoh e Anna, uma boa notícia, eu resolvi colocar eles na fic com papeis mais efetivos na história! Aquele jeitão lerdo do Yoh é cômico e muito engraçado perto do Ren. Imagina perto do Ren e do Li que não está muito atrás no requisito irritadinho!

Bem esta semana foi muito triste para mim devido ao fato do meu queridinho ter sofrido pacas! Ai que vontade de invadir aquele anime e dar umas bolachas naquele tal Tao En!!! 

Ah outra coisa, eu realmente não sei se rola ou não rola alguma coisa entre a Jun e o Pailong, mas que eu senti alguma coisa nas entrelinhas daquele anime eu senti... Vocês não acham? Na verdade tem um monte de coisas nas entrelinhas daquele anime que eu andei reparando, não sei se eu é que ando muito maldosa (é acho que sou eu mesma! Ando muito maliciosa ultimamente!)

É isso! O terceiro capítulo sai daqui a quinze dias! Obrigada pela ajuda de todos, principalmente da Daí.

E beijocas para a minha revisora Rô, que mesmo não vendo Shaman King revisa minhas histórias doidas! Hehehe

Beijos a todos!

Kath Klein


	3. Capítulo III

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo III_

            Ren parou em frente a mansão Li. Aquele era o último lugar que gostaria de estar, mas tinha que engolir o orgulho. A vida da sua irmã era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.  Desceu do carro em frente ao portão, onde um forte segurança veio até ele.

'Deseja falar com quem, senhor?'

'Li Syaoran.' Ele respondeu simplesmente.

'Tem certeza que ele poderá ajudar, Chefinho?' Bason perguntou aparecendo ao lado de seu mestre. Ren apenas confirmou com a cabeça. O espírito não teve como não fazer uma cara feia.

'O senhor Li não recebe visitas sem estarem previamente marcadas.'

            Ren fitou o homem com raiva, já estava sendo difícil para ele o momento, ainda vinha aquele idiota encher o seu saco, não tinha como não ficar irritado. Não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar uma das mãos e com seu poder fazê-lo voar longe desacordado. Um outro segurança correu para ajudar o companheiro com a arma em punho.

'Pare!' Uma voz feminina e forte fez com que o homem voltasse para trás. Li Yelan aproximava-se do portão principal vestindo um tradicional vestido chinês. Ren a fitou por alguns segundos.  'Estava esperando por você, Tao Ren.'

            O rapaz apenas franziu a testa. Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para que o segurança abrisse o portão. 'Por favor, acompanhe-me. Syaoran está em treinamento atrás da mansão.'

            Ren não falou nada, deu uns passos ainda fitando o rosto sério daquela mulher, era estranho mas algo nela lhe era familiar. Parou em frente a ela e a viu dando um leve sorriso. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele era muito parecido com o da sua irmã. Será que já estava ficando maluco por causa do sumiço dela? Yelan levantou os olhos e encarou Bason por trás de Ren. 'Sejam bem vindos. Perdoe-me pela indelicadeza de nossos seguranças, mas realmente Syaoran não recebe muitas visitas.'

            Bason sorriu com os olhos brilhantes, era tão bom ser reconhecido e ser tratado com delicadeza. 'Obrigado, senhora Li.' Ele respondeu, Yelan apenas sorriu para ele, fazendo-o corar.

            Caminharam pela imensa propriedade Li. Contornaram a grande construção ricamente decorada com motivos tradicionais chineses até chegarem ao que parecia uma arena de combate. Ren observou um rapaz com os olhos vendados lutando contra cinco lutadores. Franziu a testa observando o estilo de luta dele, parecido com o Li Pailong. Mesmo com os olhos vendados, Syaoran sentiu a aproximação de sua mãe e de outra fonte de energia. Trincou os dentes reconhecendo o jovem xamã e seu fantasminha.

'O que aquele cara quer agora?' Soltou em tom de voz baixo enquanto tentava se proteger do chute de um dos seus oponentes. Estava louco para terminar aquela sessão de treinamento. E foi isso que fez, antes apenas se defendia, agora começava a atacar para finalizar de uma vez a luta.

'Não se preocupe, ele não demorará.' Falou Yelan.

            Ren apenas soltou um murmúrio. Bason era o mais interessado, estava torcendo intimamente para que Li levasse uma surra, mas não ousou falar nada ao lado de uma mulher tão encantadora como a senhora Li.

            Li deu uma voadora fazendo um dos seus oponentes cair ao chão, assim que tocou o solo abaixou-se e com um jogo de pernas derrubou outro. Rodou o corpo e com uma joelhada atingiu o terceiro. Faltavam apenas mais dois que se aproximavam ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado.  Defendeu do primeiro golpe com o braço direito e deu uma cotovelada no que estava a sua esquerda atingindo seu rosto e o tirando da luta, o que ainda permanecia a sua direita foi golpeado com um chute no abdômen dando uns passos para trás, porém ele era o mais forte e voltou para a luta. A presença de Tao Ren estava incomodando demais o jovem Li. Ele tirou a venda e encarou o oponente.

'Deixemos esta luta para mais tarde Xueling. Tenho visitas nem um pouco agradáveis.'

            O forte rapaz estranhou a interrupção da luta, mas fez o que o seu patrão mandou. Eles se cumprimentaram antes de Li caminhar em direção a mãe e a Ren, porém seus olhos estavam cravados no xamã. 

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Perguntou sem nem ao menos parar.

            Ren trincou os dentes pensando que fora uma grande besteira ter ido procurar aquele idiota. Fechou os olhos e pode visualizar sua irmã a sua frente. Ela era o mais importante. Encarou Syaoran nos olhos. 'Aconteceu uma coisa comigo esta noite.'

'O que foi? O seu fantasminha lhe assustou?' Falou em tom de deboche. 

'Ah!!! Eu odeio este moleque!' Bason gritou. 'Acaba com ele, chefinho!' 

            Ren deu um passo a frente parando a centímetros de Li. 'Só vim perguntar se aquele velho idiota procurou você.' 

            Li sorriu de lado não desviando os olhos de Ren. 'Não me diga que acreditou naquela história louca? E depois me disseram que os Taos são perigosos.'

            Ren pegou o colarinho da roupa de Syaoran com raiva. O rapaz não deixou por menos pegou os pulsos do xamã ainda fitando-o, se Ren tentasse qualquer coisa lhe daria uma surra tão grande que ele se tornaria o próximo fantasma da família Tao.

'Não adianta brigarem.' A voz calma de Yelan fez com que eles se afastassem, porém um não poupou esforços para empurrar com força o outro. 'Vocês precisam conversar.'

'Não fui eu que o procurei. Não tenho nada a falar com este aí.' Li falou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

            Yelan encarou o filho com os olhos sérios. Syaoran detestava quando ela fazia isso. Respirou fundo e voltou-se para Ren. 'O que quer comigo?'

'Hoje quando eu acordei encontrei um desenho pintado acima da minha cama.'

            Li arregalou os olhos. 'Está falando sério?' Ren confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio. 'Teve um pesadelo com...'

'O Dragão vermelho.' Ren completou.

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo. 'Mas não veio aqui para me dizer isso, não é?'

'Minha irmã desapareceu.'

'Jun?' Yelan perguntou com tom de urgência.

            Ren respondeu que sim com a cabeça e Li viu algo que nunca poderia ter imaginado: Sua mãe com o rosto assustado.

'E o que acha que pode ser?' Syaoran perguntou fitando Ren.

'Bason disse que quando ainda era vivo ouviu falar de assassinatos nas vilas vizinhas. Mulheres eram mortas e o assassino deixava marca nas casas.'

'Então acha que sua irmã foi atacada?' Syaoran perguntou.

            Ren virou o rosto observando a grande cerejeira no meio do quintal dos Lis. O vento fazia com que inúmeras flores voassem pelo ambiente. Era lindo. 'Tenho receio que sim.'

'Então ela já está morta.' Li falou sem tato algum, o que recebeu de volta foi um soco forte no rosto.  

'Ela não está morta!' Ren gritou.

'Vai me pagar por isso, Tao.' Li falou levantando-se e correndo para atacá-lo.

'Bason!' Ren chamou o seu espírito com urgência. 'Em ação!' Ele observou o rapaz saltando em sua direção e defendeu-se do primeiro golpe.

            Li materializou sua espada e pegou um dos talismãs. 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!' A rajada de fogo atacou Ren que desviou a tempo.

            Yelan deu alguns passos para trás, não adiantaria tentar parar os dois, seria melhor que se entendessem sozinhos. Observou com atenção os dois lutando e sorriu de leve, eram perfeitos. O Grupo que antes treinava com Li ficou observando a luta entre os dois chineses. Deram alguns passos para trás vendo a energia que emanava dos dois.

'Vou fazer você engolir o que disse!' Ren gritou irado. 'Bason, quero que ataque agora!'

'Apenas falei a verdade!' Li respondeu desviando do golpe do xamã, mas foi atingido forte pelo grande espírito de Ren. Caiu no chão com força e levantou os olhos para o rapaz completamente fora de si.

'Ela NÃO está morta!' Gritou pulando para trás e encarando ofegante Li.

            Syaoran se levantou e o encarou. 'Então onde ela está?'

'Eu não sei...' Ren respondeu com sinceridade. 'Mas o mesmo deve ter acontecido aqui.'

            Li arregalou os olhos. 'O que disse?'

'Você teve o mesmo sonho que eu. A mesma marca.'

            Syaoran abaixou a arma pensando nisso. Ele tinha razão. Com esta distração, Ren o atingiu com força fazendo cair longe até bater num muro. Li levantou sentindo o corpo dolorido. Levou uma das mãos até a boca onde havia agora um pequeno machucado que sangrava. Passou um dedo no outro sujo de sangue. Se a irmã de Tao foi levada de alguma forma por aquele demônio quem seria a vítima na família Li? Será que uma de suas irmãs? Fitou o xamã que estava a alguns metros a sua frente. 

'Estão todas aqui, mãe? Meilyn, Shiefa, Fuutie...' Li perguntou sem desviar os olhos de Ren.

'Estão todas aqui, Syaoran.'

O rapaz sorriu de leve. 'Acho que ele achou que sua irmã era mais interessante.' 

            Ren trincou os dentes e avançou em Li tentando golpeá-lo. Syaoran apenas desviava dos golpes cada vez mais fortes do jovem xamã, mas viu que se ficasse apenas nisso ele poderia acerta-lo de jeito. Resolveu voltar a atacá-lo. Com sua espada em punho tentou golpear Ren com força, mas a grande lança do xamã quase tirou-a de suas mãos. Li franziu a testa reparando como aquele rapaz era nervoso em combate. Pulou para trás dando uma cambalhota no ar e impedindo que Ren o atingisse. Olhou assustado vendo que ele mal atingiu o chão e já era recebido por um grande golpe, colocou a espada a frente segurando arma de Ren. Foi obrigado a encostar um joelho no chão. Levantou o rosto e fitou o jovem Tao.

'Você me irrita.' Ren falou entre os dentes.

'E você fala demais!' Li gritou empurrando com força sua espada e depois o chutando no estômago. Ren deu uns passos para o lado, mas logo se recuperou e voltou a atacar Li com mais raiva.

'Isso não vai adiantar nada.' Yelan falou com a voz enérgica. 'Lutando desta maneira não conseguiremos trazer Jun de volta.'

            Li parou de atacar Ren, pois sentia desaprovação na voz da mãe, foi o suficiente para Tao aproveitar e finalmente o atingir em cheio. Deu um salto para trás.

'Agora você vai ver a mais perfeita Torre Dourada!' Ele gritou.

            Li arregalou os olhos enquanto uma gota de suor desceu pela sua face. Como ele conseguia multiplicar a lança daquela maneira? Não teve tempo de pensar. 'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!' Gritou invocando sua magia com urgência. Porém não conseguiu impedir completamente o golpe do xamã. O feiticeiro foi obrigado a cravar a espada no chão para não voar longe. Levou uma das mãos até o abdômen onde agora havia uma grande ferida. Trincou os dentes. 

'Idiota...' Falou levantando a espada e correndo na direção do xamã para continuar a luta, porém Yelan parou na frente do rapaz que quase caiu no chão não conseguindo parar. Ele levantou os olhos para mãe e a fitou sério. 'Não pode protegê-lo.'

'Você mereceu pelo que falou da irmã dele. Gostaria que falassem assim de uma de suas irmãs?'

'Eu não acredito que esteja realmente protegendo-o!' Gritou apontando para Ren.

            Ren deu um passo para o lado parando ao lado da senhora. 'Eu não preciso que mulheres me protejam.'

'Sei.' Li falou sorrindo de lado.

'Sabe o quê?!'

'Parem! Os dois!' Yelan gritou. 'Jun pode está correndo perigo e vocês dois aqui, discutindo!'

'Eu não tenho nada haver com a irmã dele!' Li gritou apontando para Tao.

'Tem sim! Ela é sua prima! Minha sobrinha!'

            Os dois arregalaram os olhos surpresos. 

'O-o que disse, mãe?'

'Na China, depois que uma mulher se casa rompe seus laços com sua família e amarra sua vida na família do seu esposo. Sua sogra torna-se sua mãe, seu sogro, o seu pai. Seus irmãos passam a ser visitas. Enquanto que seus cunhados, são os seus novos irmãos.'

'Onde a senhora quer chegar?' Li falou dando um passo em direção a ela e a fitando nos olhos.

'Vocês dois são primos. Eu sou irmã de Tao Yan.'

'O quê?!' Ren e Syaoran perguntaram juntos surpresos. Fitaram-se de forma arisca, pensando que realmente estavam num pesadelo. Como poderiam ser primos? Como poderiam ter o mesmo sangue? 

'Esta foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mãe.'

'Não é brincadeira alguma.' Yelan respondeu com o tom de voz sério.

'A senhora é... irmã de minha mãe?' Ren perguntou franzindo a testa.

            Yelan confirmou com a cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio. Li desmaterializou sua arma e Bason saiu do corpo de seu mestre pairando ao lado dele em forma de bola de fogo, estava tão ou mais chocado que Ren.

'Isso... isso só pode ser sacanagem.' Li soltou ainda incrédulo. Porém logo sentiu um forte tapa no rosto quase o obrigando a virar o corpo todo, virou o rosto e fitou a mãe o encarando séria.

'Não duvide da minha palavra!' Yelan gritou. Li desviou os olhos fitando o chão envergonhado. 'Traga sua prima de volta.'

'Farei isso.' Ele respondeu afastando-se deles e caminhando em direção a mansão. 

            Ren observou a cena com os olhos arregalados, porém deu um leve sorriso, agora sabia porque achava a senhora Li tão familiar, era sua tia. Yelan virou-se para o rapaz o encarando nos olhos. 'Ele irá ajudá-lo. Sei que não se entendem, mas lembrem-se de que de uma forma ou de outra precisam se ajudar.'

'Eu não sei se ele engoliu a história, senhora Li.'

'Mas ele irá ajudar, dou-lhe minha palavra.' Ela sorriu de leve para ele. 'Não se preocupe.'

'Jun é praticamente minha única família. Não me dou muito bem com meu pai e minha mãe é tão...'

'Distante. Eu sei. Seu pai é um homem... muito duro às vezes.' Yelan falou pousando a mão no ombro do rapaz. 'Mas não se preocupe, vocês a encontrarão'.

'Isso mesmo, chefinho! Vamos encontrar a senhorita Jun!' Bason falou com entusiasmo. Ren deu um rápido sorriso triste.

'Agora venha descansar, rapaz. E cuidar deste seu ferimento.'

            Ele olhou para sua mão direita que sangrava, não havia reparado que Syoaran o atingira também. Resolveu aceitar a oferta da senhora Li para satisfação de Bason.

* * *

            Li estava sentado num confortável sofá. Seu abdômen estava enfaixado e tinha os olhos fixos no representante dos Taos que estava sentado no sofá a sua frente. Bason flutuava ao lado de seu mestre olhando de forma quase assassina para Li. Estavam sozinhos enquanto a senhora Li procurava um livro na biblioteca.

'Você me causa calafrios.' Ele soltou. 'Aquele seu fantasminha está aí com você, não é?'

'Oras que cara atrevido!' Bason gritou irado indo na direção dele. Li levantou uma das mãos e passou por ele.

'Sinto a presença dele, mas não consigo vê-lo. Ainda bem, aposto como dever ser feioso.'

'Ah!!! Chefinho! Vamos dar uma surra nele!'

            Ren sorriu de lado. 'Ele também não gosta de você.'

'Inveja.' Li falou com sarcasmo.

            Bason estava vermelho de raiva e dava golpezinhos na direção de Li não o atingindo. Porém Li virou o rosto para o lado fitando o céu por um dos janelões da mansão Li. Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Ren tomava devagar um chá oferecido por uma das criadas. Foi quando o estrondo de uma porta fez os dois jovem rapazes levarem um susto.

'Syaoran!' A voz estridente de Meilyn invadiu os tímpanos dos dois. 

'Droga...' Li resmungou.

            Como um furacão chinês a garota entrou pela casa até encontrar o primo. Parou a sua frente fitando o enorme curativo que ele tinha no abdômen agora. Arregalou os olhos levando uma das mãos até a boca para abafar um grito. 'Quem fez isso com você?!'

'Ninguém, Meilyn.' Ele respondeu levantando-se do sofá.

'Como ninguém? Acha que eu sou burra, Syaoran?'

'Fui eu.' Ren respondeu com calma levantando os olhos para a chinesa. Ela virou-se para ele, nem ao menos tinha reparado na presença dele. 

'Com ousa machucar o Syaoran, seu... seu...'

'Deveria controlar o gênio desta mulher. A família Li realmente é muito estranha.' Ren falou com calma, porém era palpável o tom debochado. 

'O QUÊ?!' Meilyn gritou dando uns passos e parando a frente dele. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos com chamas nos olhos. 'Seu idiota! Está me chamando de estranha? Quem é você para falar isso usando este penteado horrível?'

'Não fala do meu cabelo!' Ren começou a perder o ar calmo.

            Li começou a sair de fininho deixando a batata quente nas mãos de Ren. Porém Meilyn percebeu isso. 'Parado aí, senhor Li Syaoran!'

            O rapaz ficou estático já prevendo uma tempestade. Meilyn voltou-se novamente para Ren. 'Olha, eu não sei quem é você e não faço a menor questão de conhecê-lo mas eu adoraria lhe dar uma surra!'

            Ren cerrou os olhos na chinesa. Era bonita, não havia dúvidas nisto. O rosto redondo, a pele clara contrastando com os cabelos negros curtos a altura dos ombros, os grandes olhos vermelhos eram como rubis brilhantes. Realmente era linda. Desviou os olhos dela. 'Você grita muito.'

'Oras seu atrevido!' Ela falou levantando a mão para bater no rosto do rapaz, porém Ren a segurou com força e a fitou nos olhos. Os dois ficaram se encarando de forma raivosa. Até o chinês empurra-la para trás.

'Controle esta mulher, Li.'

            Syaoran rodou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Meilyn...'

            Ela ainda fitava Ren com raiva. Passou a mão pelo pulso que ele havia segurando com força e que agora estava dolorido. Yelan entrou na sala e estranhou a presença da moça. 'O que faz aqui, Meilyn?'

            Ela não desviava os olhos de Ren que por sua vez também a encarava. 'Vim ver como está Syaoran, tia. Falaram-me que ele estava ferido.'

            Yelan levantou de leve as sobrancelhas, já devia ter desconfiado disso. 'Acho melhor se retirar. Estamos tratando de um assunto muito sério agora, querida.'

'Pois eu faço questão de ficar agora.' Ela falou sentando-se numa poltrona ainda encarando Ren com um sorriso irônico.

            Li e Yelan fitaram o casal e deram os ombros. 

'Que mulherzinha...' Bason comentou com Ren.

'E manda este seu fantasma horroroso calar a boca!' Meilyn gritou irritada.

            Todos ficaram em estado de choque ao ouvirem a declaração de Meilyn. Entretanto ela estava tão irada que não percebeu isso. Ren sorriu de lado. 'Então você pode ver o Bason?'

'É este o nome dele? Pois é feio e esquisito igual a ele!'

            Bason caiu no chão, enquanto Li e Yelan tinham gotas na cabeça e sorriam sem graça.

'Não sabia que podia ver espíritos, Meilyn. Nunca me contou esta sua habilidade.' Li indagou ainda em choque.

'Oras, ninguém nunca me perguntou!' A chinesa disparou, fazendo o primo cair no chão.

            Meilyn cruzou as pernas ainda encarando com sarcasmo Ren que estava a sua frente. 'E aí, o que está pegando?'

'Meilyn! Olha os modos!' Yelan repreendeu a sobrinha. Não era correto uma chinesa de uma família tradicional se comportar desta maneira ainda mais na frente de visitas. Ela deu os ombros, nunca foi muito fã de tradições. Ainda mais depois que seu noivado com Syaoran fora rompido.

            Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio até a senhora soltar um longo suspiro e finalmente abrir o livro que trazia nas mãos. Os três jovens inclinaram o corpo um pouco a frente para observar melhor o conteúdo do livro. Bason flutuava acima deles.

'Realmente o Dragão vermelho sempre procura atacar as mulheres, mas não porque elas são mulheres simplesmente, mas porque elas são o ponto fraco dos seus inimigos.'

'Ponto fraco?' Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Isso mesmo. Está escrito neste livro antigo sobre dragões. A marca é deixada justamente para avisar ao guerreiro que de alguma forma ele foi atingido, atingido no coração.'

'Do que estão falando?' Meiling indagou confusa.

'Ela chega não sabendo de nada e vai atrapalhando tudo!' Bason soltou.

            Meilyn não teve dúvidas pegou um objeto qualquer que estava próximo a ela e tacou com tudo para acertar a cabeça do fantasma, porém ele passou direto e atingiu a parede. 'Cala a boca!'

            Bason voou para trás do seu chefinho. Ren apenas sorriu de lado, por algum motivo aquela garota começou a parecer interessante.

'A história é longa, Meilyn. Depois a conto com detalhes para você.' Li falou com gentileza. Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu de forma apaixonada. Ren observou isso. 'Mas por que deixaram a marca aqui em casa também, mãe?'

            Yelan ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando. 'Porque não foi o Dragão vermelho que atacou Jun, ele ainda não despertou.'

'Não?' Perguntaram os dois chineses juntos.

'Não. Eles seqüestraram Jun para amedrontar Ren. Para o atrair para uma armadilha provavelmente.'

'Eles quem?' Li perguntou.

'Os seguidores do Dragão. Uma seita.' Yelan respondeu.

'Aqueles caras que nos atacaram devem pertencer a esta seita. Era deles que o velho maluco estava com medo.' Syaoran deduziu.

            Meilyn franziu a testa, não entendendo nada, mas podia sentir que o clima estava pesado, achou melhor ficar quieta.

'Jingze provavelmente devia estar fugindo deles. Uma vez ele me procurou e contou sua teoria sobre Shen Long. Ele havia descoberto que a nova reencarnação do Dragão supremo viria dividido em dois e viriam de nossa família... eu não sei direito como ele descobriu que eram vocês dois. Precisam encontrá-lo!'

'Mas onde o maluco pode ter ido?' Syaoran soltou impaciente.

'Talvez ele já saiba do seqüestro de Jun e foi tentar salvá-la antes que a matem e usem o seu sangue para despertar o Dragão vermelho.'

'Idiotas! Vou matar a todos!' Ren soltou irado.

'Quando ele despertaria, mãe?'

            Yelan folheou o livro procurando. Meilyn estava impaciente e começava a bater de leve o pé no chão, não era da sua natureza ficar fora do assunto. Ren e Li estavam quietos esperando pela resposta. 'Eu não sei ao certo. Não há nenhuma indicação do dia no livro, apenas Jingze pode ajudar vocês.' Ela respondeu com sinceridade antes de fechar o livro e uma nuvem de pó se levantar fazendo Meilyn espirrar.

            Ren ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro, sentia-se como um animal enjaulado sem poder fazer nada. Li franziu a testa lembrando de um detalhe. Fitou a mãe sério.

'Mas por que deixaram a marca no meu quarto também?'

'Um aviso.' Meilyn não resistiu. Pensou como o primo era burro, até ela tinha deduzido isso.

'Aviso?' Ren perguntou fitando a garota.

'Ai como vocês são tontos! Se eles seqüestraram a sua irmã...' Ela fitou Ren nos olhos. '...Que deu para perceber que você é meio doido por ela, é claro que vão tentar pegar o tal ponto fraco agora de Syaoran. Homens... é incrível como raciocinam menos quando estão sob pressão.' Ela falou com o tom impaciente. Yelan franziu a testa observando a sobrinha e depois fitando Ren.

            Li arregalou os olhos. 'Sakura...' Sussurrou.

'Sakura?' Ren repetiu franzindo a testa.

'É a namorada dele.' Meilyn respondeu depois de soltar um longo suspiro.

'Vamos para o Japão no próximo vôo!' Ren declarou.

Continua.

N/A:

Oi! Finalmente o capitulo 3 de Dragões Chineses! Agora a história está começando a evoluir após poucos! Espero que esta agradando a todos! No próximo capitulo finalmente a Sakurinha irá aparecer! Não dava para fazer um fic sem ela e posso garantir que o Li vai morrer de ciúmes da sua bela flor! Hehehe Se ela conseguiu com sua doçura chamar a atenção do tudo de bom do Li é claro que ela irá conquistar a simpatia do Ren Saradinho! Hehehe

**Daí:** Realmente este começo está bem misterioso! Mas aos poucos tudo será esclarecido! Ah sim a Meilyn com seu amor pelo Li e o Ren pela Anna irá render muita dor de cabeça! Mas quando mais enrolado melhor! Hehehe Sakura logo dará o ar da sua graça no próximo capitulo e logo o resto do pessoal aparecerá! Para as fãs d Horo-horo posso dizer que ele está cheio de graça! Ai eu adoro ele! Hehehe

**Lady Macbeth:** Legal vc está curtindo o fic. O Yoh aparece no capitulo 5! Ele é muito engraçado! Adoro o jeito lerdo dele Hi hi hi imagina ele perto do Ren e o Li!

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki:** Ah com certeza será um sarro os dois chineses ao lado do Yoh! E com certeza eu sou já o suficiente com o meu querido Ren para colocar o Horo-horo no rolo! Hehehe Eu adoro ele! 

**Patty (Kaw Tita): **Vc está com o vírus Shyriu de Dragão! Hehehe fico feliz que esteja gostando do fic mesmo não conhecendo o universo de SK. Se realmente comprar o manga não irá se arrepender! Pode perguntar para o pessoal, não é gente? A Yelan é uma personagem muito legal, eu diria que ela é uma personagem chave (assim como o Eriol) pois o anime nunca falou o que realmente eles sabem! Hehehe  Olha o hieróglifo do Dragão vermelho eu tirei de um filme "Dragão vermelho" em que o assassino deixou cravada no quintal da casa da família assassinada. Achei legal o símbolo e resolvi aproveitar ele... acho que vou desenhar e vou scaner e coloco no blog de Feiticeiros, certo?

**Makoto:** Fico feliz que gostou da seqüência de lutas. Eu gosto muito de escrever este tipo de cena. Mas para frente fiz uma grande luta envolvendo todos os personagens (ou a maioria deles), espero que goste.

**Rosana:** Minha querida e idolatrada revisora! Obrigada por me ajudar em tudo! Não me cansarei de agradecer nunca! Hehehehe Tadinha da Meilyn! No fundo acho que ela nem mais ama realmente o Li só não aceitou nada bem o rompimento dele! Este sentimento dela de amor e traição será explorado mais para frente. Adoro confusão! Hehehe E não se preocupe! Haverá cenas engraçadas tb (senão não seria um fic de SK)! Para o bem geral da nação o gatão do Amidamaru tb vai aparecer!

**Suu-chan:** Bem confesso que tive a idéia de fazer um crossover de CCS e SK pq sou apaixonada pelo tudo de bom do Syaoran e o Ren saradinho! Então depois vou matar a Sakura e eles vão ficar com uma personagem maravilhosa chamada Kath! Hehehe Brincadeira! Os dois são chineses e foi isso que me deu o estalo para fazer um fic em conjunto. Espero usar todos os personagens de maneira sábia e correta! Hehehe

**Stranger12:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando deste fic. Sobre Feiticeiros... bem não dá para agradar a todos. Eu tb quando não gosto nem adianta me forçarem a ler. O namoro de Sakura e Li será mostrado no próximo capitulo, e pode ficar tranqüila pois mostrará que ele dá certo sim! Hehehe Neste fic pelo menos deu! Apesar de que neste o Li não passou por um décimo do que passou em Feiticeiros... estou pegando leve com ele neste! Hehehe

**Marjarie-chan:** Minha querida amiga! Fico infinitamente feliz com os seus e-mails! Obrigada por manda-los e não se preocupe em respondê-los rápidos! Quem sou eu para falar isso! Hehehehe 

Perdoe-me se eu esqueci de alguém, mas fiz estes comentários finais com um pouco de pressa! Agradeço imanesamente toda a ajuda que estão me dando e por estarem acompanhando este fic!

Próximo capitulo daqui a 15 dias!

Beijocas,

Kath


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo IV_

'Por que esta garota teve que vir conosco?' Bason perguntou pela enésima vez para Ren que já se sentia terrivelmente irritado. Ele rodou os olhos e resolveu ficar calado. Fitou Syaoran caminhando a frente com uma pequena mala nas mãos. Pelo jeito ele gostava bastante da sucessora do tal mago Clow. Veio a viagem inteira calado olhando para o relógio. Podia jurar que se tivesse poder suficiente para fazer parar o tempo não pensaria duas vezes antes de usá-lo. Ligou duzentas vezes para o celular da garota implorando para que ela ficasse no apartamento do irmão em Tókio e com seus dois guardiões. 

            Ele desviou os olhos das costas de Li e cravou na chinesa que ia ao lado dele com o rosto tão sério quanto o do primo. Os cabelos lisos e negros estavam presos por duas presilhas, deixando alguns fios escaparem.

'Ela bateu na minha cabeça mais de três vezes com aquela porcaria de objeto sagrado!' Bason continuou a reclamar. 'Onde ela conseguiu aquilo?'

'Não se aproxime dela na próxima vez.' Ren respondeu baixo, virando o rosto para o lado. Franziu a testa tendo a impressão de que alguém os observava desde o momento que desceram em território japonês. 

'Ela é louca, chefinho!'

'Eu sei disso.' Falou sem dar importância fixando seus olhos num homem vestido elegantemente num canto do hall do aeroporto. Não soube porquê, mas ele parecia suspeito. 

'Então, por que ela veio conosco?' Bason continuava questionando voando ao lado do seu mestre em forma de bola de fogo.

'Simplesmente porque não é seguro contrariar loucos.' Respondeu virando-se para frente e levando um baita susto. Ali parada e impedindo que continuasse a caminhar estava a jovem Li o encarando com os olhos em chamas.

'O que disse, Tao?' Ela perguntou devagar e com a voz ameaçadora.

            Ele engoliu seco pensando no que responder.

'Que você é louca!' Bason respondeu sem piedade. 

'Eu já mandei você calar a boca!' Ela gritou no meio do hall do aeroporto fazendo as pessoas que estavam passando por perto observarem-na. Ren começou a ficar vermelho de vergonha ao virar o centro das atenções, não gostava disto. Meilyn, no entanto deveria achar que nada no mundo existia, além dela, ela e mais ela. Syoaran virou-se para trás e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o casal discutindo, porém o seu celular tocou fazendo a atenção do rapaz voltar-se à chamada de Sakura.

'Você é muito escandalosa.' Ren comentou em tom baixo.

'Foi você quem começou! Você e ele!' Ela respondeu na lata.

'A família Li realmente não sabe educar suas mulheres.'

'O quê?! Quem você pensa que é, garoto? Aposto como a sua irmã não foi seqüestrada coisa nenhuma. Ela deve ter fugido de você!'

            Ren pegou o pulso dela com força e a puxou obrigando-a a dar um passo para frente quase esbarrando nele. 'Não suporto escândalo.' Falou quase ao ouvido dela.

'Eu não suporto você.' Ela respondeu.

            Uma senhora simpática aproximou-se deles. 'Oras, um casal tão jovem e tão bonito brigando desta maneira. Mal chegaram de lua de mel, aposto, e já estão discutindo assim?!'

            Meilyn e Ren arregalaram os olhos e se separaram em um salto. Estavam vermelhos.

'Aprendam uma coisa com esta velha senhora, meus jovens, apesar de toda a dificuldade o importante é o amor que eu vejo nos olhos de vocês, um pelo outro.'

'Chefe, esta velha está delirando.' Bason soltou incrédulo.

'Senhora, está acontecendo um engano. Não somos casados, não somos noivos, não somos namorados ou ficantes, muito menos amigos, infelizmente tivemos a infelicidade de convivermos este curto e terrível espaço de tempo, apenas isso.' Meilyn respondeu com um sorriso para a senhora.

            A velha riu de forma gostosa. 'Ainda não.'

'Realmente, ela é pirada.' Ren sussurrou virando o rosto.

'Bem, temos que ir, senhora. Adeus.' Meilyn falou começando a caminhar em direção a Li. Ren deu um longo suspiro, pegou a mala que havia deixado no chão e já ia caminhar atrás da chinesa quando a senhora pegou seu braço assustando-o. Ele virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados.

'Ela é temperamental, mas tenho certeza que vai saber dobrá-la direitinho.' Falou dando uma piscadela e deixando rapaz mais vermelho do que já estava. Soltou o braço dele e começou a caminhar na direção oposta a eles. Ren piscou algumas vezes observando a velha se afastar.

'Eu não disse que ela é maluca.' Bason falou flutuando ao lado do seu mestre.

'Vamos lá, Bason.' Ele respondeu virando-se para seguir os Lis.

            Pegaram um táxi e foram direto para o apartamento que Touya tinha perto do centro da cidade de Tókio. Li saltou do carro e abriu um enorme sorriso.

'Vamos!' Falou quase correndo para a entrada do prédio. Ren observou que Meilyn agora estava calada. Não era muito a dela manter-se quieta, apesar de que com isso, ela fazia um enorme favor aos seus ouvidos. Pagou a corrida e deixou o troco com o motorista. Saiu logo atrás da chinesa que tinha os olhos fixos no prédio simples a frente deles. Ren perdeu Syoaran de vista, então infelizmente tinha que acompanhar Meilyn, pois não sabia para onde ir.

            Ele a observou pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava simplesmente parada como uma estátua observando uma das varandas do prédio. Ren rodou os olhos e resolveu encostar-se num poste esperando.

* * * 

            Syaoran apertava freneticamente a campainha do apartamento que Touya dividia com Yukito. A porta se abriu mostrando um Touya bem contrariado.

'Não tem educação, não moleque?'

'Cadê a Sakura?' Falou quase empurrando o rapaz e entrando no apartamento. Touya ia reclamar, a se ia, mas não teve tempo. Sakura apareceu na sala e abriu um lindo sorriso vendo o namorado. Correu até ele jogando-se nos seus braços. Li a envolveu e a rodopiou muito feliz em saber que nada havia acontecido com sua flor.

'Que saudades!' Sakura gritou dando beijinhos no rosto do namorado.

'Também estava morrendo de saudades de você, minha flor.' Ele se afastou dela e a olhou de cima a baixo. 'Está tudo bem contigo? Não foi atacada? Ninguém chegou perto de você, não é?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando assustada o namorado, ele estava uma pilha de nervos. 'Hei, eu estou bem. Ótima! Por que me obrigou a ficar aqui, trancada na casa do Touya? Sabia que só faltou eles me acompanharem até o banheiro?'

            Li virou-se para Touya. 'Está tudo certo então?'

'O que está acontecendo, moleque?'

            Li abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando Ywe surgiu na sala com o rosto assustado. 'Sinto uma energia forte se aproximando. Ela está muito perto.'

'Energia?' Touya perguntou com tom de urgência. 'Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?'

            Kerberus por via das dúvidas resolveu ficar na sua forma original e parou em frente a porta. Não gostava de Ywe mas o rosto preocupado do guardião o fez também ficar receoso.

            Na porta do apartamento apareceu Meilyn com um rapaz ao lado. O jovem de olhos dourados fitou Ywe com intensidade. 

'Meilyn!' Sakura gritou correndo até a amiga para abraçá-la, porém Ywe parou a sua frente impedindo que ela fosse até a amiga.

'É dele esta energia que estou sentindo.'

'Quem é você, moleque?' Touya perguntou parando ao lado de Ywe encarando Ren. 

            Ren franziu a testa, sentia energia xamã circulando Ywe só não entendia como não conhecera aquele xamã excêntrico antes.

'Hei, estão loucos! Não estão vendo que é o namorado da Meilyn?' Sakura falou.

'Ah não! Duas hoje já é demais para mim!' A chinesa falou impaciente afastando-se de Ren. 'Ele não é meu namorado!'

'Não?' Sakura perguntou sem entender. 'E o que ele faz aqui com você?'

'Ele é um xamã.' Touya respondeu soltando um suspiro. 'Não é Ywe?'

            O ser alado confirmou com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos de Ren.

'Como sabem isso?' Li se aproximou passando um braço nos ombros da namorada que virou-se para ele sorrindo e vermelha.

'Porque o esquisitão aí é um xamã também.' Ren respondeu encostando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços. Bason estava ao seu lado olhando desconfiado para Ywe, desceu seus olhos para Kerberus que estava sentado ao lado de Sakura olhando para tudo. 

'Eles têm um tigre alado, Chefinho.'

'Eu vi.'

'Gente esquisita.'

'Esquisito é você que fica flutuando atrás deste aí.' Que tal Meilyn falou caminhando até Sakura que a fitava assustada. 'Que bom que está bem, Sakura.'

            Sakura afastou-se do namorado e abraçou a amiga com carinho, mal ela sabia, mas aquele abraço caloroso e amigo era como uma ferida aberta no coração da chinesa. Sakura era tão doce e meiga, como ela poderia sonhar e desejar a infelicidade dela tentando tirar o seu amado namorado? Olhou rapidamente para Li que assim como os outros fitavam Ren parado na porta com os braços cruzados. Elas se afastaram e fitaram-se sorrindo.

'O seu namorado é muito bonito.' A japonesa falou sorrindo. 

            Meilyn fechou a cara na hora. 'Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado. Eu nunca teria um namorado com um cabelo daqueles.'

'Não fala do meu cabelo, garota.' Ren falou entre os dentes.

            Li sorriu para a namorada. 'Ele é Tao Ren. É um xamã como seu irmão falou.'

'Ah sim...' Sakura falou colocando delicadamente um dedinho no queixo. 'Mas... o que é um xamã?'

'Uma pessoa que controla espíritos.' Li respondeu à namorada.

'Parece legal...' Ela respondeu sorrindo para Ren que não teve como deixar um sorriso escapar do canto de seus lábios.

'E o que ele está fazendo aqui? Pelo que eu saiba a luta entre xamãs foi um fiasco.' Touya falou sem desviar os olhos de Ren.

'Tivemos alguns contratempos.'

'E quem foi proclamado o Rei Xamã?' Touya perguntou com interesse.

'Não foi escolhido o Rei Xamã.'

'Como não?' Touya assustou-se. 'Então aquela história de que Asakura Hao chegou ao bom espírito era verdade?'

'Como sabe de tudo isso, Kinomoto?' Li perguntou interessado, não sabia que o irmão de Sakura sabia tanto sobre os xamãs, a não ser que... Claro! Agora entendia tudo! 'Você era um xamã antes de entregar suas energias para Ywe.' Li falou encarando Touya. 

            Touya virou-se para ele e concordou com a cabeça.

'Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?' Kerberus perguntou irritado.

'Chefinho, o tigre fala!!!'

            Ren arregalou os olhos rapidamente fitando o tigre alado. Agora realmente já tinha visto de tudo na vida. 'Ele deve ser o tal guardião do sol.' Ele fitou Ywe por alguns segundos. 'E ele...' Fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Ywe. '... o guardião da lua.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos rapidamente. 'Você sabe sobre os guardiões... Syaoran! Você contou para ele?' Ela perguntou fitando o namorado.

'Não! Ele já sabia.'

'E sei inclusive que você derrotou este aí para ficar com as cartas.'

            Li fechou a cara e deu alguns passos em direção a Ren. 'Isso não vem ao caso, Tao.'

            Ren sorriu de leve vendo a irritação do jovem feiticeiro. 'Foi apenas uma constatação. Ela não me parece muito forte.'

'Ela é fraquinha...' Bason falou rindo-se.

'O poder de Sakura é muito maior do que você pode imaginar, Tao!'

            Ren rodou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. 'Isso realmente não me interessa.' Ele fitou Ywe e ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Não vejo o seu guardião.'

'É mesmo!' Bason falou circulando Ywe com atenção.

'O meu espírito guardiã está num lugar especial.' Touya respondeu. 'Eu apenas passei apenas as minhas energias para o Ywe.'

'Não acredito que você realmente cedeu sua energia para ele.' Ren falou realmente sem acreditar como alguém teve a coragem de abrir mão disso. Ele nunca faria tal coisa e não pode deixar de pensar que Touya era no mínimo louco.

            Sakura desviou os olhos de todos e fitou o chão, Meilyn percebeu isso e pousou uma mão no ombro da amiga. 'Não foi sua culpa, Sakura.' Falou com a voz doce. Sakura levantou os olhos e fitou a amiga com carinho, forçou um sorriso para ela.

'Você tinha um espírito guardião, Kinomoto?' Perguntou Li surpreso.

'Alguém aí pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Que negócio é este de espírito guardião?' Kerberus começava a se mostrar impaciente.

'Vê se não atrapalha, bola de pêlo.' Meilyn falou. O tigre alado voltou-se para ela com os olhos em chamas.

'Quem está atrapalhando aqui é você, sua garota encrenqueira.'

            Bason riu com gosto. 'Garota encrenqueira? Esta foi ótima!'

'Droga... agora tem este aí para encher o meu saco também.' Ela falou baixinho. Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando a amiga.

'O que está acontecendo, Meilyn?'

'Eu conto tudo para você depois. Não se preocupe.' Ela respondeu sorrindo para a amiga.

            Ren franziu a testa fitando Meilyn que estava atrás de Syaoran. Oras então ela era amiga da namorada de Li. Isso estava começando a ficar muito parecido... Respirou fundo e voltou a fitar Touya, o rapaz fitava Li ainda. 'Minha mãe era minha guardiã...'

'Então por isso não participou da luta entre os xamãs há anos atrás?' Li perguntou e Touya acenou que sim com a cabeça.

'Eu não tinha coragem de usá-la como uma arma.' Respondeu encarando Ren. 'Não sou como ele.'

'Louvável sua atitude.' Respondeu com um certo tom de deboche irritando Touya.

'Você não entenderia. Além disso dei minha energia para Ywe.'

'Então a energia de Ywe é xamã?' Li perguntou voltando-se para o guardião.

'Mais ou menos... a energia foi modificada pela magia de Sakura.' Ywe respondeu.

            Ren franziu a testa e desviou os olhos para a japonesa de olhos verdes. Podia ver uma energia rosa circulando o corpo da garota. Li tinha razão, ela era poderosa. Apesar de aparência completamente frágil, ele agora reparando com atenção, podia ter idéia do nível de magia dela. Mas era uma magia diferente da de Li, não era agressiva, muito pelo contrário. Ele podia até comparar a presença dela com a de Yoh. Sorriu lembrando-se do amigo, devia a ele uma visita. 

'Por que está sorrindo, Tao?' Li perguntou com o tom de voz irritado ao perceber que o jovem xamã ficou admirando a namorada por mais tempo que deveria. Ren desviou os olhos da bela japonesa e fitou Syoaran.

'A magia dela realmente é melhor que a sua.' Falou.

            Bason estava ao lado de Meilyn fitando Li. 'O garoto é ciumento...'

'Você nem imagina o quanto, Bason.' Meilyn respondeu observando o primo de costas.

'O chefinho também é assim. Ninguém pode olhar muito para a senhorita Jun.'

'Deu para perceber isso também.'

'Está falando com quem, Meilyn?' Sakura interrompeu. A chinesa arregalou de leves os olhos e fitou a amiga.

'Com o Bason. Você não o enxerga, mas ele está aqui.' Falou com um dedo levantado na direção do guerreiro chinês que flutuava perto do seu ombro direito.

'Bason?' Sakura perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

'A garota encrenqueira é doida mesmo.' Kero não agüentou. A jovem cerrou os punhos e deu um cascudo forte no tigre que resmungou, e só não avançou nela porque Sakura ordenou que ficasse quieto. A jovem de olhos verdes estava curiosa demais.

'É o espírito guardião de Tao. É um guerreiro chinês feio, mal educado e idiota igual ao mestre. Também coitado, que azar ele teve de ser o guardião de um cara como ele.' Ela falou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direção do jovem xamã.

'O Chefinho Ren é um xamã muito poderoso. Eu me sinto honrado em servi-lo.'

            Meilyn fez uma careta. 'Bobão.' Sakura olhava a amiga sem entender, sorriu amarelo para ela. A muito tempo não via a jovem chinesa. Ela estava diferente. Estava mais bonita, viva. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos do que quando era criança, mas continuavam lisos e negros. A franja estava um pouco maior tampando parte dos olhos rubis. O corpo estava magro e bem trabalhado, pelo jeito ela treinava arduamente como o primo. Meilyn havia se tornado uma bela mulher.

'O que está me olhando?' Meilyn perguntou fitando a amiga.

            Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos e sorriu sem graça. 'Nada não. Então você vê espíritos, ou só vê o guardião dele?' Ela falou fitando Ren que estava conversando com o irmão e Touya.

'Infelizmente ela me vê.' Bason falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. 'Gostaria tanto que apenas a bondosa senhora Li me visse.'

'Hei o que você quis dizer com isso, seu guerreiro de araque?'

'Vocês não se dão bem, não é?' Sakura falou sorrindo de leve.

'Claro, quem se daria bem com uma garota encrenqueira como ela.' Kero soltou.

'Gostei dele!' Bason falou.

'Idiotas...' Ela sussurrou e resolveu não dar trela para Bason, ele estava a fim de irritá-la mesmo. 'Eu sempre vi espíritos, mas nunca levei a sério. Até porque nunca ninguém me contou esta história de xamãs.'

'Por que não?'

'A família Li não gosta muito deste tipo de magia. Nossos descendentes são dotados de outro tipo de magia.' Meilyn esclareceu.

'Mas então por que você os vê?'

'Tia Yelan me contou que eu sou uma médium...' Ela falou dando pouco caso. 'Mas como eu não fui treinada não sou capaz de fazer coisa alguma... mas por mim tudo bem, me dá calafrios este negócio de fantasma.'

'Fan-fan-fantasma?' Sakura falou dando um passo para trás.  Finalmente a ficha havia caído. 'Este tal de Bason é um fantasma?'

            Meilyn piscou algumas vezes. 'Claro né?'

'Eu sou um espírito guardião! Não um fantasma!!!' Bason gritou irado chamando a atenção de Ren, que parou de falar e fitou o seu protetor. Sakura correu até o namorado e abraçou-se a ele tremendo.

'Ele tem um fan-fantasma!'

            Li riu com gosto abraçando a namorada. 'Calma, o Bason é um fantasminha camarada.'

            O queixo de Bason foi ao chão. Meilyn soltou uma longa gargalhada e tocou no ombro do companheiro de Ren. 'Gasparzinho.' 

            O guerreiro olhou para a jovem sorrindo para ele e por algum motivo sentiu o rosto corar, pois foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu o toque suave dela. Ren observou com interesse Bason fitando Meilyn que sorria para ele, de forma irônica, mas sorria, enquanto tinha uma das mãos tocando de leve o seu ombro. Tocando o seu ombro! Como ela conseguiu isso? Caminhou até a jovem e parou a frente dela pegando na mão da garota que olhou para ele assustada. 'Como conseguiu tocar em Bason?'

'Hã?' Ela olhou para ele assustada.

'Só eu consigo tocar no meu espírito guardião. Ninguém mais deveria.'

'Hei foi mal. Desculpa.' Ela falou tentando soltar a mão mas ele apertava mais forte o seu pulso. 'Eu não faço isso de novo.'

            Ren olhou para Bason que tinha o rosto estranho, apesar de não ir com a cara da encrenqueira ele gostara de sentir a mão dela no seu ombro. Li se aproximou do casal e encarou Ren, depois baixou os olhos para a mão dele que segurava o pulso da jovem, franziu a testa. 'Solte-a.' 

            O jovem xamã soltou o pulso de Meilyn e Bason desapareceu deixando o mestre sozinho. A chinesa deu um passo para trás fitando Ren. 'Acho melhor contarmos tudo para Sakura, Syaoran.' Ela falou a fim de mudar de assunto.

'Sim, é o melhor.'

* * *

            Sakura olhava incrédula para o namorado. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava falando. Desviou os olhos para Ren que estava encostado numa parede com os braços cruzados apenas escutando a narrativa de Li. Meilyn estava ajoelhada no chão em frente à mesinha da sala tomando um gole de chá. Touya estava tão ou mais abalado que ela.

'Eu... eu sinto muito pela sua irmã, senhor Tao.' A japonesa falou fitando Ren. Ele arregalou os olhos de leve e fitou Sakura, sorriu de lado observando o rosto preocupado e belo da namorada de Li. Os cabelos cor de mel eram lisos e compridos e os olhos, que olhos verdes maravilhosos ela tinha. Eram como duas esmeraldas brilhantes. Realmente numa coisa teve que admitir, Li tinha bom gosto.

'Eu vou achá-la.' Respondeu com um tom de voz calmo tentando não passar seu temor.

'Você vai ajudá-lo, não é Syoaran?' Ela falou pegando a mão do namorado entre as dela. Li piscou algumas vezes observando o rosto nervoso da jovem, Sakura realmente era única, ela havia simplesmente não dado importância para o fato de estar correndo perigo e estava nervosa pelo desaparecimento de uma pessoa que ela nem conhecia. Ele sorriu para ela e concordou com a cabeça.

'Iremos encontrar a senhorita Tao.'

            Sakura sorriu para o namorado com os olhos brilhando.

'Mas agora Sakura está correndo perigo.' Kerberus falou nervoso.

'Provavelmente eles tentarão pegá-la assim como pegaram a senhorita Tao.' Falou Meilyn. 'Precisa ficar esperta, Sakura.'

            A jovem concordou com a cabeça decidida. 

'Mas vocês sabem quem faz parte desta tal seita?' Touya perguntou preocupado.

'Precisamos encontrar o tal velho Wang.' Li respondeu.

'Mas ainda não entendi como você e Tao estão ligados.' Ywe falou fitando um e outro.

            Os dois levantaram os olhos e se fitaram. 'Isso é a parte doida da história do velho.' Ren respondeu. 'Eu não tenho nada haver com ele.'

'Esta parte não conta.' Syaoran reforçou.

            Touya observou os dois chineses. Bason apareceu ao lado de Ren na forma de bola de fogo. 'Chefinho, não seria melhor procurar pelo senhor Yoh?'

            Meilyn era a única que pôde ouvir Bason, fitou pelo canto dos olhos o jovem xamã e seu espírito protetor. Ren permaneceu calado um tempo, observando o grupo de japoneses conversando e decidindo em como melhorar a proteção de Sakura, caso houvesse um ataque. Meilyn levantou-se e caminhou devagar até o jovem xamã parando ao lado dele e observando pela janela as árvores de cerejeira que enfeitavam os dois lados da rua onde era o prédio de Touya. 

'Por que não pediu ajuda para o seu pai?' Ela perguntou em tom de voz baixo evitando que os outros escutassem. Bason ficou quieto observando seu mestre que estava em silêncio olhando o chão.

'Ouvi falar muito de Tao En, mas acredito que ao saber que a própria filha corre perigo ele ajudaria, não?'

'Se você pensa assim, acho que ouviu muito pouco de Tao En.'

            Meilyn arregalou os olhos e fitou o perfil de Ren. Realmente já tinha ouvido que os Taos eram uma família de assassinos do império chinês e havia um boato entre os clãs que eles não eram dotados de sentimentos, como amor, piedade, amizade e tantos outros. No fundo sempre os imaginou como robôs de guerra, mas depois de ver Ren simplesmente desesperado pelo desaparecimento da irmã começava a duvidar disso. Aquele rapaz ao seu lado podia ser fazer de frio, mas no fundo ela podia sentir a preocupação dele. Desviou os olhos dele tentando para de pensar nestas coisas, ela estava ali pois estava preocupada com Sakura e com Syaoran.

            Ren soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu já vou indo. Preciso encontrar com alguns amigos.'

'Vamos ver o senhor Yoh e o Amidamaru?!' O espírito do soldado perguntou entusiasmando.

'Vamos, Bason.' Ren falou caminhando em direção à porta. 'Cuide-se senhorita Kinomoto.'

'Eu me cuidarei.' Sakura falou caminhando até ele e parando a sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Tao e espero que encontremos logo sua irmã. Ah e outra coisa... Por favor me chame de Sakura.'

            Ren arregalou os olhos e sorriu de leve. 'Está bem... Sakura. Então pode me chamar de Ren.'

'Certo, Ren.'

            Li ergueu uma sobrancelha observando Sakura abrir a porta para Ren, ele que se atrevesse insinuar-se para Sakura, transformaria-o no próximo fantasma da família Tao sem pestanejar. Meilyn deu um longo suspiro e caminhou até a porta. 

'Você também já vai, Meilyn?' Sakura indagou. 'Imaginei que ficasse aqui comigo.'

'Eu já voltarei. Vou apenas resolver um assunto.' A chinesa falou se despedindo da amiga e saindo logo atrás de Ren. Pegaram o elevador em silêncio.

'Vai se encontrar com a senhora Asakura?' Meilyn perguntou quando chegaram em frente ao prédio. Ren virou o rosto para ela sem entender. 'A tia Yelan pediu para que eu procurasse a senhora Asakura Anna. E ela me disse que você me levaria até ela.'

'A senhora Li falou isso?' Ren perguntou observando a chinesa confirmando com a cabeça. 'Anna é uma médium... talvez ela possa nos ajudar.'

'Talvez.' Falou observando o prédio onde estava o primo e a namorada. Ren fitou o perfil da chinesa, ela virou o rosto e o encarou. 'E aí? Vamos logo encontrar com os Asakuras?'

Continua.

**N/A****:**

Foi mal, foi mal! Desculpe-me por não postar este capitulo na sexta ou no sábado, mas eu sai para tomar um choppinho (quer dizer eu tomei coca-cola light lemon hehehe Não gosto de chopp) com o pessoal do trabalho e acabei chegando tarde. No sábado fui fazer compras de natal! Gente, o shopping estava amarrotado de gente!!! Foi uma loucura! Coitado do Felipe, ficava atrás de mim com as sacolas tentando desviar da multidão! E para pagar qualquer coisa? Tinha até que entrar em fila!!! Loucura! Loucura! Mas estou feliz, conseguir comprar presente (lembrançinhas... salário de estagiária não permite muito hehehe) para toda a família e ainda peguei um cineminha com o meu gatinho. A gente viu American Pie – O casamento. Olha para quem quer apenas rir até que é legalzinho. Eu ri muito! Hehehe Mas eu tb fico rindo por nada então não sou bem uma boa referencia! Hehehe

Mas agora falando do fic (que eu acho que é o que interessa a vocês!). Finalmente nossa Sakurinha entrou na história! Ela está fofa, não está? Eu a fiz exatamente como eu a via no anime, até meio bobinha, mas aí é que eu acho que está o charme dela. Para o pessoal que está só acompanhando Shaman King pelo manga... olha eu sei que o Bason no começo pareceu beeeem sério e coisa e tal, mas depois acreditem em mim, ele se transforma quase num palhaço! Hehehe 

No próximo capitulo o pessoal de Shaman King vai finalmente aparecer!

**Lady Macbeth: Hehehe pacto com o diabo? Bem eu não ia falar nada não mas já que vc perguntou eu vou responder. Eu fiz um pequeno acordo com o Asakura Hao! Hehehe A primeira versão do nosso contrato ele não apareceria na trama, mas como vc pediu ele já está pensando na possibilidade de aparecer sim.**

**Yoruki**** Mizumotsuki: A história ainda não está clara, mas é que eu gostaria de apresentar todos os personagens primeiros e como são muitos estou demorando um pouco. Mas não se preocupe, eu não pretendo enrolar muito as coisas... só um pouquinho! Hehehe Realmente fazer um fic de shaman King completamente sério não dá! Ainda mais que o Horo-Horo entra no próximo capitulo, ai foi toda a seriedade da história para o espaço! Hehehe**

**Ana Carolina: Que bom que está gostando do fic. Realmente é uma pena que eu só consiga atualizar ele de 15 em 15 dias, mas estou já trabalhando num outro fic de CCS que anda me consumindo bastante. Eu nem ia postar este, mas achei que seria legal para entusiasmar mais pessoas a escrever sobre este excelente anime que é Shaman King! Que bom que gostou da luta entre os dois dragões, posso garantir que mais cenas de lutas estão garantidas!**

**Suu-chan****: Ai está a Sakurinha! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! Estou me esforçando bastante para esta história sair a altura destes dois maravilhosos animes!**

**Patty****: Menina estou com saudade de você no blog cerejeira!!! Espero que logo dê o ar de sua graça lá! O Ren aparece no Manga 2, ele vai aparecer meio (bastante) mau, a Ro não gostou muito dele, mas ai é que está o charme do Ren saradinho, ele parece mau mas depois vai mudando aos poucos, porem nunca deixa aquele ar sério e frio. Ai ele é um charme! (Kath com os olhinhos brilhando *_*). A Meilyn realmente é uma personagem bem legal de se trabalhar. Eu aumentei um pouco mais a participação dela pois gostei dela implicando com o Bason! Hehehe Sobre se vai rolar alguma coisa entre ela e Ren... bem isso vamos ver no decorrer do fic! Hehehe Mas cá entre nós, quem resiste ao MEU Ren sarainho... eu perdôo ela. Putz esqueci do desenho do hieróglifo... eu vou fer isso esta semana.**

**Dai: Minha querida conselheira! Não quero livrar-me de ti nunca! Hehehe Que bom que gostou deste clima de implicância entre Bason e Meilyn. Realmente, podem dizer que homens possuem mais neurônios que as mulheres, mas eu me pergunto: Para que mais neurônios se eles não usam? Hehehe Uma das coisas que eu sempre adorei no Ren é que nas lutas, principalmente nas primeiras, ele faz movimentos maravilhosos com a lança em torno do corpo. Ah sobre o espírito não se incorporar... foi mal... eu percebi isso... falha nossa! E... BOA SORTE NO VESTIBULAR!!!! Estarei torcendo por você!!!**

**Hotaru****: Gente eu preciso comentar... Eu NUNCA pensei que o Hao fosse tão querido! Mas confesso que até eu estou começando a simpatizar com ele. Não se preocupem admiradores de Hao, ele aparecerá e todos os personagens principais de Shaman King. Agora quanto ao Ywe... olha ele aparecerá, agora eu não garanto nada do Yukito! Eu odeio o Yukito. Realmente Chocolove e Yamazaki fariam uma boa dupla de piadistas Hehehe.**

**Pattyfeliz****: A Anna com certeza aparecerá! Eu tb adoro ela! Hehehe aquele jeito mandão dela é demais. Ela dará muita dor de cabeça ainda para o Ren. Hehehe (Kath soltando uma risada diabólica!)**

**Akari-chan****: Cara eu quase morri de rir com o seu review! Eu não tinha maldado desta maneira aquela frase, mas é claro que eu não faria os dois se beijarem hehehe Eu ia me meter no meio para beijar os dois! Hehehehe Olha o dia que eu ver o Fabio Lucindo eu vou agarrar aquele rapaz! Eu acho a voz dele o máximo e perfeita para os meus personagens favoritos! Hehehe Poxa agora que eu pensei... acho que ele cobraria em dobro pela dublagem deste fic! Hehehe**

**Mary Marcato: Kath-sempai? Hehehe Gostei do sufixo tb! Obrigada! Nossa me senti agora com o seu review. Eu tento acertar, mas nem sempre dá! Alem disso estou recebendo ajuda de muita gente para esta história! Eu confesso que tb gostei da cena de Tao Jun com Pailong, já estou pensando numa coisa bem legal para eles mais a frente... Quanto a um possível romance entre Ren e Meilyn... bem o que posso lhe dizer agora é que Ren é louco pela Anna e a Meilyn pelo Li, agora como eles vão superar estes amores não correspondidos ainda é um mistério. Não se preocupe quanto ao romance... ele nunca irá faltar, porem há vários tipos de romance... os mais doces e os mais explosivos... posso dizer que teremos os dois neste fic! Hehehe**

**Aiko-chan****: Juntar o Tudo de bom do Syaoran com o Ren saradinho realmente parecia meio complicado, mas depois de um estalo eu não resisti em escrever! Hehehe espero que continue acompanhando a história!**

**Rô****: Minha querida revisora! Acredita que ela nem vê o anime e consegue consertar o meu fic? Esta revisora vale outro... não! Diamante! Hehehe E vou fazer uma correção... Rô, o Amidamaru vai aparecer só por causa de você! Hehehe Desculpem-me meninas, mas ele tem prioridade! Hehehe**

**Marjarie****: Nossa se vc ficou na indecisão para quem torcer imagina eu na hora de escrever! Hehehe eu não sabia o que fazia, mas tinha que fazer os dois lutares. Tinha hora que eu escrevia e apagava pensando: Eu não vou fazer isso com o meu Ren Saradinho, mas tb não posso fazer isso com o meu lobinho... foi complicado! Hehehe Ah uma das coisas que eu mais gosto no Ren é quando ele dá aquela franzida na testa sério com aquele olhar dourado maravilhoso e resolve de uma vez o que tem que ser feito! Eu peguei um papel de parede em que ele está assim, do jeitinho que eu gosto, nem preciso dizer que eu fico babando as vezes, não é? Hehehe**

Bem gente é isso! Obrigada pela atenção de vocês! Acho que as minhas notas foram maior do que o capitulo, mas não consigo "falar" pouco... mal de geminiano! Hehehe

Beijocas  e até daqui a quinze dias!

Kath


	5. Capítulo V

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo V_

O táxi parou em frente a uma grande casa em uma rua tranqüila de Tókio. Meilyn foi o caminho inteiro quieta olhando para a paisagem e isso foi um alívio para Ren que tentava se preparar para reencontrar seu antigo companheiro de lutas e... ela. 

'Já chegamos?' A chinesa perguntou observando o lugar.

'Sim.' Ren respondeu estendendo para o motorista o dinheiro. Saltou do veículo carregando a mochila com suas roupas. Meilyn havia deixado a dela na casa de Touya. Ela parou ao lado do rapaz que fitava a casa do outro lado da rua. Bason apareceu ao lado de seu mestre com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. 

'Que saudades do senhor Yoh e do Amidamaru.'

'Amidamaru é o espírito guardião de Asakura Yoh?' Meilyn perguntou fitando Bason. O guerreiro confirmou com um gesto. Diferente do seu mestre, ele se mostrava imensamente feliz. Meilyn fitou por alguns segundos o rosto de Ren e ergueu uma sobrancelha, havia alguma coisa errada. Ah sim, em uma coisa ela sempre fora boa, e esta coisa era perceber quando o negócio não estava cheirando bem. 

Ren soltou um longo suspiro e começou a caminhar em direção à casa, Meilyn foi logo atrás dele rindo-se em ver um soldado tão grande e tão bobão.

'Hei Ren! É você mesmo?' Uma voz quase irritante chamou a atenção do casal. Meilyn arregalou os olhos vendo um menino com uma enorme cabeça e um grosso livro debaixo dos braços se aproximando deles.

'Você é um duende?' Ela perguntou se abaixando até ele. Manta fechou a cara. 

'EU NÃO SOU UM DUENDE!!!' Ele gritou fazendo a garota dar um passo para trás e esbarrar em Ren.

'Manta! É você quem está gritando aí?' 

            Ren desviou os olhos de Manta e fitou Yoh chegando na varanda da casa com Amidamaru ao seu lado. Yoh sorriu para ele. 'Ren! Que bom que resolveu nos fazer uma visita!'

            Manta passou por Meilyn e Ren e foi até seu amigo com o rosto contrariado. Yoh apenas ria feliz por rever o chinês. Ren caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente. 'Como vai Yoh?'

'Bem! E muito feliz por revê-lo Ren. Desde o meu casamento você não apareceu mais.'

'Tive alguns problemas.' Ren mentiu.

            Amidamaru e Bason sorriram um para o outro. 'Que bom que veio nos visitar!' O Samurai falou.

'O chefinho Ren veio para resolver um problema.'

'Problema?'

'Sim, logo ele irá contar.'

            Yoh deu um passo a frente e abraçou Ren batendo de leve nas costas dele. O japonês sabia que ele não gostava disso, mas estava realmente com saudades do amigo. 'Vamos entrar! Horo-Horo também está na cidade. Ele e Pilika.'

'Hei, falaram de mim?!' Um rapaz de cabelos azuis apareceu no portão. 'Oras oras! Se não é o poderoso guerreiro chinês que veio nos visitar! Pensamos que tinha se esquecido dos amigos!' Ele falou aproximando-se deles.

Ren sorriu de lado, não queria admitir mais estava feliz em revê-los. 'Sua cara de bobo não mudou em nada, Horo-Horo.'

'Hei, não vai começar, não é Ren?' O rapaz falou rindo, porém reparou na cara emburrada de Manta. 'Hei Manta, o que foi?'

            Ele acompanhou os olhos do amigo e fitou uma bela jovem parada perto de uma árvore. Arregalou os olhos vendo ela abaixada brincando com Kororô. 'Ai caramba... que gata!!!' Falou ficando nervoso. Ajeitou a roupa e ia dar uns passos até Meilyn quando Yoh segurou o braço dele.

'Ela é a noiva do Ren.' Yoh falou com aquele jeito manso. 

'Noiva?!' Todos exclamaram juntos, inclusive Ren e Bason.

'Ué... ela não veio com você, Ren?' Yoh perguntou com a voz calma.

'Sim... não...' Ren começava a ficar vermelho. 'Ela não é minha noiva...'

            Horo-Horo deu uma gravata em Ren. 'Ah você com esta cara de mau conseguiu uma gatona como noiva!'

'Eu já disse que ela não é minha noiva.' O jovem xamã repetiu começando a se irritar.

'Você acredita nisto Yoh?' Horo-Horo insistiu.

'Eu acho ela muito bonita, Ren.'

'Vocês são um bando de idiotas.' O chinês soltou irritado empurrando Horo-Horo. Já ia abrir a boca quando...

'Hei que confusão é esta?'

            Os rapazes gelaram assim como os espíritos guardiões. Viraram devagar para trás onde Anna estava com os braços cruzados e um olhar de poucos amigos. Yoh se escondeu atrás de Ren mostrando o chinês. 'Veja Anna, o Ren voltou!'

A médium fitou Ren por alguns minutos. 'Que bom que não se esqueceu de nós, Ren.'

            Ren arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração disparar. Engoliu em seco fitando a figura maravilhosa de Anna a sua frente. Como poderia esquecê-la se parecia que os anos a tornavam cada vez mais bela? Ele sentiu como se de repente o tempo parasse, tudo parasse a sua volta. A única coisa que queria e ansiava em ver, era ela. A algazarra que Horo-Horo, Yoh e Manta faziam não era mais escutada por ele. Por alguns instantes sentiu-se perdido ao fitar aquelas duas belas ônix olhando para ele. Os cabelos dourados mantinham-se na altura do ombro levemente despenteados pelo vento de final de tarde. A pele clara dava a impressão de ser tão macia, tão suave. Ele daria tudo para tocar e senti-la com seus dedos. Deus, no que ele estava pensando? Como poderia pensar isso da esposa de seu amigo? Sentiu sua garganta secar enquanto suas mãos suavam, percebendo que logo reparariam em sua insistência em admirá-la. Yoh não era tão tonto quanto parecia. Começou a desesperar-se com a probabilidade de ser descoberto. De que seus sentimentos mais profundos fossem revelados. Tinha que desviar os olhos dela! Tinha, mas não conseguia!

'Senhora Anna! Que bom revê-la!' Bason falou parando ao lado da jovem. Anna finalmente quebrou o contato visual com Ren virando-se para Bason e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça cumprimentando o espírito chinês. Ren conseguiu voltar a respirar tentando parecer normal.

            Meilyn observava a tudo com interesse. Kororô estava na sua mão direita enquanto ela lhe fazia um pequeno carinho na cabeça. Era uma criaturinha muito fofa, pensou para si. Achou melhor ficar de fora. Levantou os olhos para Anna que falava alguma coisa com os rapazes, eles pareciam ter muito medo dela, inclusive Ren. Estava curiosa para ouvir o que eles tanto falavam, mas achou melhor continuar onde estava.

'O Ren trouxe a noiva dele para nos apresentar!' Yoh falou a fim de desviar a atenção de Anna para outro assunto.

'Noiva?' Anna perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, fitando novamente Ren que respirou fundo.

'Eu já disse que ela não é minha noiva.' Ele falou. Droga, sua voz saiu falhando! Mesmo tendo evitado olhar novamente para a esposa de Yoh ainda não conseguia manter-se controlado. Novamente seus nervos estavam o delatando e o traindo.

            Anna fitou a garota perto de uma das árvores. Horo-Horo ainda sacaneava Ren com a ajuda de Yoh e Manta. As duas ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até a médium levantar um dos cantos da boca num leve sorriso. Yoh parou de fazer cócegas em Ren e fitou a esposa. Era raro ver Anna sorrindo, mesmo que fosse de leve.

            Horo-Horo parou e também fitou Anna que mantinha-se indiferente à algazarra dos rapazes e fitava com interesse a garota. 'Uma Itako.' Ela sussurrou reconhecendo a magia de Meilyn. Era difícil encontrar mulheres como elas duas. Anna desceu os poucos degraus e parou a frente dos rapazes. 'Não vai nos apresentar, Ren?'

Ren arregalou os olhos de leve e voltou-se para trás fitando Meilyn. A garota deu um longo suspiro.

'Acho que agora tenho que ir...' Sussurrou para Kororô que respondeu e voou para o seu ombro. Ela caminhou devagar em direção ao grupo que agora mantinha-se em silêncio, fitando-a. 

'Está é Li Meilyn. Do Clã Li.' Ren finalmente apresentou a garota para os amigos. 

'Eu sou Horo-Horo.' O rapaz se apresentou dando um passo a frente e empurrando Ren. 'Seu criado! Qualquer coisa que quiser é só falar! Se quiser pode ser a minha esposa?!' 

            Meilyn arregalou os olhos. 'O quê?'

'Minha noiva?' A jovem ainda olhava para ele assustada. 'Minha namorada? Ficante? Amiga?'

Yoh empurrou Horo-Horo e parou a frente da garota. 'Eu sou Yoh! Somos amigos do Ren! Muito prazer em conhecê-la Meilyn.'

            A Jovem sorriu para ele. Yoh era um rapaz muito bonito. Tinha cabelos longos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo e deixava a grande franja tampando um pouco o rosto, porém o mais intrigante era ele ser simpático e risonho, tão diferente de Ren. 'O prazer é meu, Yoh.'

'Aquele ali é o Amidamaru.' Falou apontando para o samurai que deu um tchauzinho para ela. 'Este aqui é o Manta.'

'Manta! Não duende!' O baixinho falou contrariado. Meilyn sorriu sem graça.

'Ah e esta aqui é a minha guardiã! Kororô!' Horo-Horo falou com entusiasmo apontando para o duende que estava no ombro da menina. 'Ela gostou de você!'

            Meilyn sorriu para o rapaz que ficou vermelho como tomate maduro.

'E aquela é a Anna, minha esposa.' Yoh falou empurrando Horo-Horo.

            Meilyn e Anna se encararam em silêncio por algum tempo. O grupo ficou fitando as duas, impacientes. 'Você... vejo que você não foi treinada adequadamente, não é?'

            Meilyn ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Está falando de quê?'

'Da sua mediunidade. Vejo que tem poderes, mas também vejo que não foi treinada para ser uma xamã.'

'Eu não sabia o que era isso até poucos dias.'

'A família Li não vê com bons olhos os xamãs por causa da sua desavença com a família Tao. Talvez por isso não a iniciaram.'

'Eu sei disso.'

'Ai que lindo! Um amor de Romeu e Julieta!' Horo-Horo soltou abraçando Ren que empurrou o amigo longe.

'Venha, vamos entrar. Temos muito o que conversar.' Anna ordenou virando-se para a entrada da casa. Meilyn fitou ali parada sem entender nada. Sua tia mandou que procurasse por Asakura Anna, será que Yelan tinha a intenção de que Anna a iniciasse? 

'Vamos lá! A Anna foi com a sua cara!' Yoh falou puxando a garota por uma das mãos que olhou para Ren sem entender nada. Kororô que estava no seu ombro direito voou para perto de Horo-Horo sorrindo para ele.

'Aí Ren, já que ela não é sua noiva, ela pode ser minha?! Kororô gostou muito dela! Não gostou?' Ele perguntou fitando o duende que respondeu que sim com a cabeça. 

'Humph!' Foi a resposta atravessada de Ren. Horo-Horo deu de ombros e correu atrás de Manta que seguiu Yoh que estava puxando Meilyn. 

            Ren soltou um longo suspiro observando os amigos, sorriu de leve, não queria dizer, mas estava com saudades daquela agitação. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou até a entrada da casa. 

* * * 

            Todos olhavam assustados para Ren que acabara de contar sobre o seqüestro de Jun e sobre o que tinha acontecido na China. Meilyn estava ao lado dele tomando devagar um chá verde feito por Manta.

'Que sinistro...' Horo-Horo soltou.

'Você tem certeza que não sentiu nada, Bason?' Amidamaru perguntou fitando o amigo.

'Não, quando o chefinho acordou, eu não senti presença nenhuma por perto.'

            Mantha e Horo-Horo se tremiam abraçados um ao outro. 'Hei Yoh! Será que são seres das trevas?'

'São seguidores de uma seita. Não ouviu o que Tao lhes disse?' Meilyn perguntou fitando os dois impaciente.

'E quem é este tal de Li Syaoran?' Anna perguntou.

'É o primo dela.' Ren respondeu.

'E qual a sua ligação com ele?'

'Nenhuma.' Ren respondeu secamente.

'Ele é um irritante.' Bason falou ao ouvido de Amidamaru. 'Ele me chamou de fantasminha, acredita?'

            Amidamaru riu com gosto, chamando a atenção de todos. Levantou as mãos a frente pedindo para não se importarem com ele e tentando controlar a crise de riso. 

'E onde ele está agora?' Yoh perguntou.

'Está com a namorada dele. Acreditamos que o próximo alvo seja ela.' Meilyn respondeu.

            Anna tomou um gole do chá fitando a garota e depois Ren. Soltou um leve suspiro, mas que chamou a atenção do esposo. 'Está tudo bem Anna?'

'Sim, não se preocupe.' Ela respondeu deixando a xícara na mesa. 'Acho que agora entendi porque você está aqui.'

'Eu?' Meilyn perguntou apontando um dedo para si mesma.

'Isso mesmo.  Ren precisa de uma médium ao lado dele. Como ele é um xamã poderoso assim com Yoh, sua esposa deve ser a sua altura. Irei iniciá-la. Esta é a vontade do bom espírito.'

            Meilyn involuntariamente se afastou de Ren. 'Eu não quero ser esposa dele!'

'Então pode ser a minha esposa!' Horo-Horo perguntou se jogando em cima da mesa e pegando as mãos dela entre as suas. 'Quer casar comigo?'

            A jovem se livrou das mãos do rapaz. 'Eu não quero me casar com ninguém.'

'Olha já vou avisando para você...' Horo-Horo começou a falar sério olhando para a garota. 'O Pai dele...' Apontou para Ren que franziu a testa. 'É feio e gordo! Se você casar com ele provavelmente daqui a alguns anos ele ficará igual!'

            Yoh e Manta começaram a rir sem perceber que o rosto de Ren começava a ficar vermelho de raiva. Os olhos amarelos estavam cravados em Horo-Horo que continuava.

'Gordo?' Meilyn perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Isso mesmo! Pergunta para o Yoh! O cara é enorme.' Falou abrindo os braços. 'Ele acumulou todos os espíritos de não sei quantos anos da família Tao e fez um espírito guardião enorme que protegia o corpo dele!'

'Não estou entendendo nada...' Meilyn falou confusa.

'Mas o pior, gatinha, o pior não é isso! É o bigodão super esquisito que ele tem!' 

'Bigode?'

'Sim, um bigode ridículo! Olha só para o cabelo do Ren? Esquisitice é herança genética! Você vai querer isso para os seus filhos?'

            Ren começou a apertar com força a garrafa de leite que tinha na mão direita imaginando que ela fosse o pescoço do amigo. Meilyn desviou rapidamente os olhos de Horo-Horo e fitou o chinês com o queixo caído.

'E você já viu a tatuagem que ele tem nas costas?' O rapaz perguntou com o rosto bem próximo ao dela quase tocando os narizes. 'É uma coisa muito sinistra... é uma marca de Satã!!!!' Gritou de forma dramática afastando-se dela e abrindo os braços. 

'Tatuagem?'

'Sim! Uma tatuagem enooorme!' 

            Meilyn levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas, por algum motivo começou a sentir vontade de ver as costas daquele chinês. 

'E horrível!' Horo-Horo acrescentou.

'Será que dá para parar com a palhaçada?' Ren falou finalmente quebrando a garrafa e sentido-se tentado a ir direto ao pescoço de Horo-Horo.

'Não precisa ficar nervoso, Ren.' Yoh tentou acalmar o amigo mas não parava de rir junto com Manta.

'Ele está falando do meu pai.'

'Estou alertando a Meilyn! Uma garota tão linda e especial como ela não merece ser enganada e iludida por você. Ela precisa saber em que você irá se transformar!' Falou abrindo um sorriso sedutor para ela.

'Hã... obrigada...' Ela falou incerta, sem saber direito o que deveria dizer.

'De nada gatinha. Acredite no que lhe digo, daqui a alguns anos ele vai fazer o mesmo! Acumular os espíritos e ficar barrigudo como o Bason!'

            Meilyn soltou um gritinho assustada olhando de Ren para Bason, de Bason para Ren. Yoh e Manta caíram para trás imaginando a cabeça de Ren no corpo grande do espírito guardião de Tao Ren. Impossível não rir. 

            Ren não agüentou voou no pescoço de Horo-Horo apertando-o. Meilyn foi tentar ajudar o simpático admirador segurando o braço de Ren. Yoh tentou segurá-lo por trás enquanto Mantha agarrava uma das pernas do chinês enfurecido. Anna olhava para tudo num misto de irritação pela bagunça mas também de alegria. Homens... podem passar anos, que eles se comportam sempre da mesma maneira... exatamente da mesma maneira.

* * *

Meia hora depois...

            Todos estavam novamente sentados de maneira confortável. Horo-Horo passou o dedo na gola da camisa, ainda podia sentir os dedos de Ren apertando com força seu pescoço, engoliu em seco fitando rapidamente o chinês que abria mais uma garrafa de leite. Ele e aquela estúpida mania de tomar 3 litros de leite por dia. Nem precisava incorporar espírito nenhum para ficar barrigudo!

            Anna terminou finalmente o seu chá. 'Então está decidido. Amanhã esteja aqui às seis da manhã... eu não tolero atrasos.' Ela falou encarando Meilyn que estava sentada ao lado de Horo-Horo, a garota chegou a engatinhar para trás até bater na parede olhando assustada para Anna. 'E não se atrase!' A bruxa falou caminhando em direção à porta.  

            O grupo ficou em silêncio observando por onde Anna havia saído. Yoh ria sem graça coçando a cabeça. 'A Anna é sempre assim.' Falou fitando Meilyn que ainda tinha o rosto assustado. 'Mas ela é uma ótima professora.'

'Hellôôô! Eu disse para ela que não quero ser treinada. Minha intenção não é ser uma médium, muito menos ser esposa de um xamã.' Meilyn falou levantando-se e olhando para os rapazes.

'Ihhh agora que a Anna resolveu que vai lhe treinar, você está ferrada.' Mantha falou lembrando-se do treinamento que a esposa do amigo forçou-o a fazer. Yoh ainda ria sem graça, talvez tendo a mesma lembrança.

'Isso é ridículo.' Ren falou antes de levar a garrafa de leite até a boca.

            Meilyn ajoelhou-se perto da mesa encarando Yoh. 'Você fala com ela para desistir disto, não fala?'

'Olha Meilyn eu adoraria fazer isso, mas é que a Anna não gosta muito de ser contrariada.'

'Hei você é o marido dela!'

'Sim eu sei... mas a Anna é mais do que uma esposa para mim.'

'Mais do que uma esposa?' Meilyn perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Isso mesmo.' Amidamaru respondeu pelo seu mestre. 'A senhora Anna foi quem deu força para o Yoh na luta entre xamãs. Este é o dever de uma companheira.'

            Meilyn fitou o guardião de Yoh e sorriu de lado pensando que pelo menos era mais bonitão do que o de Ren. Nossa, na verdade ele era um gatão. Achou melhor ficar com este pensamento apenas para si. 'Mas ela esqueceu de perguntar se eu queria ser treinada.'

            Horo-Horo, Manta e Yoh riram. 'A Anna não pergunta.' O baixinho respondeu.

'Que ótima roubada você me colocou.' Ela falou fitando Ren que franziu a testa.

'Você veio comigo porque quis.'

'Você tinha que me alertar que ela era assim!'

'Espera um momento! Você perguntou para mim sobre ela?'

'O Chefinho fez um favor para você, encrenqueira!' Bason foi defender o seu mestre.

'Eu não falei com você!' Meilyn falou entre os dentes encarando Bason.

'Pois eu não vou permitir que discuta com o meu chefinho neste momento!

'Ah não? E quem é você para me dizer alguma coisa?'

'Eu sou Bason, o guardião da família Tao!'

'Oh! Estou impressionada!' Ela debochou.

            Todos observavam a discussão acirrada entre Bason e Meilyn. Ren apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e encostou seu rosto na mão observando os dois entediado. 

'Ela é bem esquentadinha...' Manta comentou.

'Disseram-me que as chinesas tinham o sangue quente.' Amidamaru comentou em voz baixa.

'Adoro mulheres assim!' Horo-Horo soltou com os olhos brilhando. 

            Yoh, Manta e Amidamaru olharam para o rapaz que ainda tinha os olhos brilhando fitando a chinesa que estava quase caindo no braço com Bason.

'Está falando sério?' Yoh perguntou.

'Ele está mesmo na carne seca.'

'Olha como fala comigo, seu projeto de duende.'

'Hei do que você me chamou?' Manta já estava se engalfinhando com Horo-Horo quando Ren se levantou e deu um longo suspiro.

'Vou embora.' Ele declarou fitando Yoh. 'Vou tentar achar Jun.'

'Vamos lhe ajudar, Ren.' Yoh falou levantando-se. 'Se Tao Jun está no Japão, nós iremos encontrá-la.'

'E mesmo se ela não estiver, vamos descobrir onde está e encontrá-la.' Horo-Horo falou sério.

            Ren deu um rápido sorriso e fitou Bason e Meilyn ainda discutindo. Yoh se levantou e parou ao lado do amigo colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele. 'Acho que agora teremos mais amigos para nos ajudar.'

            O chinês fitou o amigo ao seu lado e sorriu de lado. 'Acho que eles vão é atrapalhar... ela grita demais...' Falou balançando a cabeça de leve. 

Yoh riu concordando. 'Mas me parece uma ótima pessoa... além disso...' Ele cerrou os olhos na garota e franziu a testa. Ren estranhou aquela atitude.

'Além disso...' Repetiu curioso.

'Interessante, agora entendi porque Anna quer treiná-la.'

'Do que está falando, Yoh?'

'Há poucas mulheres com os dons delas. No interior onde eu nasci a Anna era a única médium.'

'Há uma lenda que diz que todas as mulheres médiuns da linha xamã Itako são como irmãs e devem ser orientadas.' Manta esclareceu para Ren.

'Então, Meilyn pode ter a mesma força de Anna?' Ren perguntou começando a se interessar.

'Possivelmente.' O baixinho respondeu. 'Dizem que um xamã para ser tornar forte deve ter uma Itako ao seu lado para lhe orientar e lhe dar forças.'

'Por isso nosso casamento foi acertado tão cedo.' Yoh falou sorrindo. 'Minha família acreditava nisto.'

'Por que estão me falando estas coisas?' Ren perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Oras se Meilyn for treinada será uma ótima esposa para um xamã.' Amidamaru respondeu.

'Por isso ela será a minha esposa!' Horo-Horo declarou com um dos braços levantados. O grupo olhou para ele com gotas na cabeça. 'Depois do Yoh, eu sou o xamã mais poderoso! E agora sabendo que ele é forte porque a Anna está ao lado dele, quero uma esposa assim também.' Ele falou dando uma volta no próprio corpo e passando a mão pelo cabelo espetado fitando Meilyn com o seu olhar 46. 'É isso aí, gatinha! Está decidido! Treine para ser minha esposa!'

            Meilyn e Bason pararam finalmente a discussão e fitaram Horo-Horo com a boca aberta. Yoh e Mantha tinham enormes gotas na cabeça enquanto Ren apenas soltou um 'Humph' mostrando que estava irritado com aquela situação ridícula.

'Hei será que podem gritar menos! Eu estou na MINHA casa e gostaria de dormir'. A voz de Anna vinda do outro quarto fez os rapazes se tremerem todo.

'Eu... eu acho que já vou indo.' Meilyn falou soltando um longo suspiro. 'Pelo jeito se eu não estiver aqui às seis da manhã ela manda o fantasma da minha tia avó chata puxar meus pés a noite.'

'Pode apostar...' Yoh respondeu rindo.

'Eu levo você para casa, gatinha.' Horo-Horo falou parando ao lado dela. Meilyn sorriu sem graça e vermelha. Até que gostou de ser chamada de gatinha, ele era bem mais simpático e sociável que o insuportável do Tao.

'O-Obrigada... Eu vou ligar para o meu primo para saber onde ficarei. Não que eu tenha que dar satisfações para ele, mas já que vim aqui com ele, não custa nada... eu sou uma mulher muito moderna e não me prendo as estas tradições da família e coisa assim...' Ela respondeu afastando-se e indo até a bolsa para pegar o celular. Caminhou até a janela discando o número do primo enquanto ainda falava.  

'Yoh, acha que a senhorita Li é uma médium como Anna?' Amidamaru perguntou parando ao lado do seu mestre.

'Eu não sei... mas sinto uma energia muito boa vindo dela.' Ele respondeu.

'Então não é parecida com a da Anna.' Manta alfinetou.

            Ren fitou as costas da jovem que falava com o primo no telefone celular. Yoh tinha razão, observando-a agora ele podia sentir a energia fraca que a jovem emitia. Ela o irritava tanto que nunca parou para analisá-la direito... bem, era verdade que ele analisou outros atributos da jovem Li, uma coisa não podia negar, o que aquela garota tinha de irritante tinha de gostosa. Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos profanos. Estava ali para salvar a irmã, não para se envolver com alguém mesmo que fosse por diversão. 

            Virou o rosto para o lado e levou um susto ao ver Yoh fitando-o, rindo daquela maneira boba de sempre. Os anos não mudaram nada o japonês. 'Você continua rindo como um bobo, Yoh.' Falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando o rosto.

            Yoh ia falar alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz com tom de urgência de Meilyn. 'Syaoran! O que está acontecendo? Syaoran!!!' Ela virou-se fintando Ren com os olhos arregalados. 'A ligação foi cortada! Eu ouvi a Sakura gritando!'

'Droga!' Ren falou entre os dentes indo até ela e pegando o celular das mãos da garota. Apertou a tecla _send_ e levou o aparelho até o ouvido. Fora de área. 'Temos que chegar até eles o quanto antes.'

'Sim!' A jovem falou decidida.

'Nós também vamos, não é Amidamaru?' Yoh falou calmo.

            O samurai concordou com a cabeça.

'Eu também vou! Não vou deixar a minha gatinha sozinha lutando!' Horo-Horo falou pegando sua prancha e colocando nas suas costas. 'Vamos nessa!!! Está na hora do duelo!'

            Yoh com uma gota na cabeça. 'Hei Horo-Horo, eu sei que isso é crossover, mas esta frase é do Yugi de Yu-Gi-Oh.'

            Horo-Horo riu sem graça. 'Ih foi mal!'

Continua.

**N/A****:**

Onde está a seriedade do meu fic? Isto era para ser um fic de mistério, terror e sério!!! É só este garoto de cabelos azuis dar o ar da sua graça na minha história e lá se foi a seriedade de qualquer coisa! Fazer o quê? Hehehehe

Ai está o pessoal de Shaman King! Eles demoraram um pouco para aparecer, mas acho que eu consegui fazer um encontro bem ao estilo do anime. Vcs não acham? Espero que sim!

Eu sei que fui bem má em terminar aqui o capitulo, mas ele já estava bem grandinho! No próximo veremos uma grande luta com todos os personagens! Vcs acham que eu ia ficar só nisto? Que nada! Adoro escrever uma boa luta! E haverá várias até o nosso querido Ren Saradinho encontrar Tao Jun e eles descobrirem quem está por trás disto tudo!

Agora meus agradecimentos:

**Pattyfeliz****: Bem para a sua alegria e de toda a nação aí está o pessoal de Shaman King e é claro, a Anna e o Yoh. Eu adoro colocar o Li todo enciumado, eu o imagino com aquela carinha toda emburradinha linda que ele fazia quando via a Sakurinha junto do Eriol. Hehehe**

**Stranger12****: Ai está a família Asakura e é claro o meu querido Horo-Horo! Eu adoro aquele garoto! Logo outros personagens de Shaman King irão aparecer, porem talvez não com tanta participação na história.**

**Suu-chan****: Realmente eu fiz a Sakurinha bem bobinha, mas como estou tentando não mudar a personalidade dos personagens do anime, eu a fiz do jeitinho que eu a via no anime. Mas não se preocupe, ela não ficará bobinha assim sempre! Na verdade ela irá se mostrar muito forte, como a verdadeira mestra das cartas! Ah sim a Tomoyo logo aparecerá tb! Gente, peço que tenham calma. Todos os personagens irão aparecer (pelo menos os que eu gosto hehehe) em alguma parte do fic, mas como são muitos não dá para fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo! Agora os personagens principais do fic são: Ren e Syaoran (claro! Eles são os meus dragões chineses!!! Hehehe), Yoh e Anna, Sakura e Meilyn.**

**Yuruki**** Mizumotsuki: A Sakura tem um jeitinho todo meigo de ser e é claro que isso de um jeito ou de outro chamaria a atenção do Ren, mas não passará disso! Eu acho pelo menos! Hehehe Como eu falei nas outras notas, eu queria fazer um fic bem sério, mas depois que eu assisti finalmente uma boa parte dos capítulos de Shaman King não deu muito para permanecer na seriedade todo o tempo, porem a trama ainda continua a mesma, só terá algumas pitadas de humor como neste capitulo! Hi hi hi**

**Rô****: Isso mesmo Rô! Eu coloquei o Amidamaru só porque vc o achou um gatão! Hehehe Realmente ele é mesmo, não concordam? Entre o Amidamaru e o Bason ou o Lagartixa eu fico com o poderoso samurai! Hehehe Alguns personagens deste capitulo ainda não apareceram no mangá, mas espero que vc consiga pegar o espírito deles. Ah e o Horo-Horo é doidinho assim mesmo! Ele e o Ren vivem se engalfinhando no anime! É cômico o Ren perdendo o controle quando está discutindo com o Horo-Horo. Acho que vou colocar algumas fotos destes personagens no blog de Feiticeiros, para quem está acompanhando o fic e não está vendo o anime ter idéia de como eles são. O que acham da idéia?**

**Lady Macbeth:** Olha eu andei conversando com o Hao-sama e estou conseguindo convencer ele de aparecer, mas eu descobri que ele é bem tímido! Hehehe mas pode deixar que eu vou conseguir! Hehehe Estou gostando muito de colocar a Meilyn implicando com o Bason, os dois no fundo formam uma dupla bem engraçada e ainda vão se bicar um bocado pela frente. 

**Ana Carolina:** Pode deixar que eu vou sempre tentar deixar um recadinho para o pessoal que está acompanhando este fic! Só quando realmente acontecer uma catástrofe! Hehehe Fico feliz que esteja gostando desta história! 

**Hotaru****: Sim o Eriol e o Reselgue estão cotados para aparecer mais a frente, assim com o Hao-sama. A Sakura é a mestra das cartas, ela irá usá-las sim e de maneira bem legal pois agora ela não é mais uma Card Captor, ela é a mestra das cartas! Hehehe Bem o capitulo passado já mostrou um pouco de romance entre Sakura e Li, mas teremos outros casais tb. Cada um deles terá seus momentos românticos hehehe. Ah sim Ren e Meilyn realmente será um casal bem interessante (como diria minha amiga Dai Hehehe), mas tb bem complicado. Aguardem!**

**Diana Lua:** Menina como eu fiquei feliz em receber o seu review!!! Ué vc não sabia que era um crossover? Hehehe Verdade, ficou só faltando o Shiriyu da Patty para fechar o grupo de chineses mais tudo de bom dos animes! Hehehe Hei hei hei que história é esta do Ren saradinho gostar do Yoh?! E ainda por cima comparar o MEU Ren aquele goiabinha das trevas!!! Diana vc é minha amiga? Hehehe Olha eu sei lá de quem ele gosta no anime, mas eu nunca vi nenhuma  cena comprometedora entre o Yoh e o Ren ou com o Horo-horo como o pessoal, principalmente americano, gosta de colocar! (Kath trincando os dentes) No meu fic e na minha cabeça o Ren por hora é apaixonado pela Anna que é esposa do seu melhor amigo. E vai ser esta confusão de triângulos amorosos que será o pano de fundo da história. Eu dei uma olhada na sua pagina e o Li está muuuuuito legal!!! A sua Sakura está linda!!! Imagina vc desenhando Ren Saradinho e o tudo de bom do Li juntos? (Kath com olhinhos brilhando) Mas não vou lhe pedir isso, vc precisa estudar! 

**Dai:** Oras tu és sim a minha conselheira!!! Minha Maga Dai Clow! Hehehe Tadinha da Meilyn, não é? Eu adoro ela e estava devendo uma história em que ela fosse mais ativa! Acho que estou conseguindo fazer com que o pessoal que não gostava dela ou nem reparava nela direito em CCS simpatizasse mais com esta louca personagem! Eu particularmente gosto muito dela por ser parecida em gênio comigo! Hehehe Alem disso achei que seria legal fazer ela ainda apaixonada pelo Li sendo amiga da Sakura e fazer o Ren apaixonado pela Anna sendo amigo do Yoh. Isso vai dar coisas muito interessantes, não acha? Hehehe

**Patty****: Disponha! Quando precisar de algo pode falar comigo! Foi um prazer poder lhe ajudar! Estou muito feliz com os seus reviews! Bem Meilyn e Ren ainda irão se bicar bastante, e já viu que agora eu já os coloquei em outro patamar! De namorados agora eles viraram noivos! Hehehe Mas quando mais eles se implicam melhor vai ficar, alem disso vai ter tanta confusão e enlaçamentos amorosos... gente agora que estou me dando conta, esta fic vai ficar parecendo Barrados no Baile! Hehehe Alguém aí lembra deste seriado? Bem, como eu disse o Ren começa como rival do Yoh e no fundo todos eles são rivais pois apenas um poderá ocupar o trono do Rei Shaman. Durante o anime todo eles se indagam sobre isso e se a amizade deles permaneceria. O Ren como é o mais estressado era claro que leva isso bem mais a sério que os outros, por isso acho lindo quando ele apesar do jeito rude mostra preocupação e até se sacrifica pelos amigos que ele cisma em dizer que são seus rivais! Tenho certeza que com o passar do mangá e conforme vc irá conhecendo o Ren irá gostar dele... Mas lembre-se o Ren saradinho é da Kath! Hehehe**

**Serenite****: A Sakura irá aparecer bastante no fic, não se preocupe com isso! Claro que terá capítulos que ela poderá dar uma sumida como neste, mas ela tb será um dos personagens fundamentais, até porque ela é a vida de um dos nossos Dragões Chineses! Hehehe**

**Pnkz88****: Ai está a continuação! Fico feliz que esteja gostando do fic! Pena que realmente a atualização será mesmo quinzenal, não dá para fazer antes...**

**Bella-chan****: Que bom que curte as minhas história! Obrigada! Bem se vc leu até este capitulo viu que o pessoal dos dois animes apareceram! Espero que continue acompanhando o fic!**

**Marjarie****: Que bom que anda gostando das discussões MeilynXBason/Ren. Eles ainda discutirão muito pela frente! Hehehe Aquela senhora do aeroporto deveria ser ceguinha para confundir eles com um casal em lua de mel, mas fazer o quê? Vai ver ela consegue ver muito alem de nós! Dizem que os mais velhos são os mais sábios! Hehehe Olha desde que eu entendi o negócio de espíritos de Shaman King eu fiz o link com o Touya e saquei a diferença entre os dois poderes. A Sakura era feiticeiras mas não tinha o poder de ver espíritos com o irmão. Foi isso que deu o estalo em fazer um crossover entre este dois animes e tentei juntar ao máximo os elos que eles tinham. **

Obrigada galera pelo apoio que vocês todos estão me dando neste fic! Valeu mesmo!!! **UM FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!!!! **

E quando tudo parece estar difícil de se resolver, lembrem-se: **"Para tudo se tem um jeito!"** Dê o seu jeito neste novo ano que se inicia! Não se martirize com o que vc não pode realizar no ano que passou como o **_Reselgue_**. E não se irrite por tudo como o **_Ren_**, mas não fique achando graça onde não tem como o **_Chocolove_**! O bom é viver a vida de forma tranqüila e alegre como o **_Horo-Horo_** e ver sempre o lado bom das coisas como o **_Yoh_**! 

Beijoca no coração de vocês e até o ano que vem!!!!

Kath


	6. Capítulo VI

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo VI_

'O que você acha disso tudo?' Sakura perguntou observando o namorado que caminhava ao seu lado com um braço sobre seus ombros. Eles tinham aproveitado para namorar um pouquinho por que no apartamento do irmão de Sakura, com a supervisão acirrada de Touya e Kero ficava muito constrangedor. Então aproveitaram para passear pelas redondezas.

'Eu não sei. Há alguma coisa que eu ainda não consigo entender e acho que o Tao está me escondendo.' Li respondeu franzindo de leve a testa. Ele achava aquele xamã estranho demais.

'Ele me parece muito preocupado com a irmã.' Sakura deu uma risadinha. 'Parece até o Touya comigo.'

            Li não pode deixar de rir. 'Deve ser normal. Xamãs irmãos devem ser chatos e possessivos'.

'Touya não é possessivo.'

'Está bem, mas o chato ainda fica!'

'Ele só quer o meu bem, Syaoran.' A jovem falou abraçando o namorado apertado. 'Pena que ele ainda não percebeu que o meu bem é ficar ao seu lado.'

            Li sorriu de leve abraçando a jovem. 'Eu vou fazê-lo entender isso, não se preocupe. Até porque o meu bem também é estar ao seu lado, minha flor.' Falou beijando rapidamente a testa da namorada.

            Ficaram assim abraçados apenas se curtindo depois de meses afastados por causa dos compromissos de ambos. Até serem interrompidos pelo celular do rapaz que começou a tocar. Afastaram-se dando espaço para Li pegar o aparelhinho que gritava de forma estridente num dos bolsos do casaco dele. Syaoran olhou no display o número do celular da prima. 'É a Meilyn! Ainda bem que ela resolveu dar sinal de vida! Onde já se viu desaparecer por tanto tempo com aquele Tao!'

'Oras, mas vejo que você também é chato e possessivo!' Sakura falou rindo ao se referir da mesma forma que Li ao seu irmão e Tao. 

'É diferente. O cara é um Tao! A Meilyn é muito louca para achar que ele é confiável.' Falou antes de atender. 'Onde você está?!' 

            Sakura olhou desconfiada para o namorado que já começava a dar uma bronca na prima mal a deixando falar. Era estranho como Li falava de Ren. Ela tinha achado-o muito simpático, tudo bem que ele era um pouco calado. Sorriu de lado lembrando-se de quando conheceu Li no primário, ele também era assim, calado como Tao. Contudo havia alguma coisa a mais que fazia Li ter muito receio do xamã. 

            Um barulho vindo por trás fez a jovem voltar-se para ver o que era. Olhou assustada para duas figuras no mínimo estranhas paradas um pouco mais adiante. Puxou de leve a manga do namorado que ainda falava com a prima ao celular, foi quando as duas figuras começaram a correr na direção do casal.

'Syaoran!' Gritou alertando o namorado sobre a aproximação deles. Li parou de falar com a prima e arregalou os olhos reparando nos dois homens agora. Olhou de um lado para o outro vendo algumas pessoas transitando pelas ruas. Pegou a mão da namorada e começou a correr em direção ao parque finalizando a ligação com Meilyn sem maiores explicações.

'Para onde estamos indo?' Ela perguntou sendo puxada com força pela mão.

'Para o parque! Lá podemos despistar eles e evitar machucar alguém.'

'Certo! Não podemos envolver outras pessoas.' Ela falou decidida correndo ao lado do namorado

            Li sentiu uma forte onda de energia vindo pelas costas dos dois, virou-se rapidamente para trás e observou uma grande esfera luminosa aproximando-se deles, parou de correr e jogou Sakura no chão protegendo-a do ataque inimigo. A esfera passou por eles e atingiu uma das árvores da entrada do parque explodindo-a. As pessoas que estavam por perto fugiram assustadas. Li se levantou e puxou a namorada para fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Meilyn correu atrás de Ren até o quintal. 'Não vai dar tempo...' Ela falou aflita pela vida da amiga e do amado primo. 

Ren olhou de um lado para o outro. A chinesa tinha razão. Levou uma das mãos até a boca e assobiou forte. Meilyn tampou os ouvidos com as mãos reclamando do barulho irritante. Um enorme corcel branco pulou a cerca da casa de Yoh e empinou na frente de todos. 'Eu vou na frente!' Ren falou pegando as rédeas do animal e subindo nele, atiçou-o para correr em direção ao prédio de Kinomoto.

Meilyn apenas fitou o cavaleiro se afastando como uma flecha. 'Mas que carinha arrogante! Como vocês conseguem ser amigos dele?' Ela falou virando-se para os rapazes que apenas riram sem graça.

'O Ren é assim, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa.' Yoh respondeu.

'Ah só se for bem... bem... beeeem no fundo.' A chinesa falou. Ela correu até o portão. 'Eu vou correndo mesmo.' Gritou já correndo em direção ao apartamento de Touya, deixando os três rapazes.

'Bem, está na hora de eu mostrar minhas habilidades maravilhosas para a minha gatinha.' Horo-horo falou pegando a prancha dele. 'Eu invoco o meu espírito! Kororô!' Gritou pulando. O duende brilhou e incorporou na prancha do rapaz fazendo-a brilhar azulada. Ele pulou em cima dela planando no ar. Como um raio foi até a garota. Não demorou muito para alcançá-la.

            Meilyn parou de correr, e olhou assustada para o rapaz ao seu lado, estendendo uma das mãos. 'Vem! Eu te levo!' Ele falou. A garota não pensou muito, apesar de assustada segurou na mão dele, que a pegou no colo aumentando a velocidade. 'Segure-se gatinha! Nós vamos correr!'

            A jovem abraçou com força o pescoço do rapaz não acreditando que literalmente estava voando numa prancha de snowboard no centro de Tókio.

* * *

Sakura olhava aflita para as figuras, no mínimo, sinistras a sua frente. Li estava ao seu lado já empunhando sua espada e encarando com raiva os adversários. 'Sakura!' Ele a chamou fazendo a garota virar os olhos para ele. 'Eu quero que você fique para trás.'

'Nada disso!' Ela falou decidida puxando a chave que estava presa ao seu pescoço. 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!' O Báculo pousou nas mãos de sua mestra que o girou rapidamente numa das mãos e o segurou ao lado do corpo. Pegou suas cartas de dentro a bolsa e jogou-a longe para não atrapalhá-la. 'Vamos derrotá-los e achar a irmã do Ren!'

            Li arregalou os olhos de leve, não teve como não virar-se para a namorada e olhá-la com admiração! Onde estava aquela garotinha assustada que capturava as cartas Clow? Ele ia falar alguma coisa quando sentiu a aproximação de uma das sombras que os cercavam. Ele era rápido, mas não tanto quanto o jovem feiticeiro. Desviou do primeiro golpe abaixando-se, contudo pôde sentir o machado passar por sua cabeça. Assim que levantou sentiu que ele voltava para atacá-lo, repeliu o ataque com sua espada e assim finalmente conseguiu ver o seu adversário. Era um homem de mais ou menos 40 anos de idade e tinha um símbolo estranho na testa... não um símbolo qualquer, era aquela porcaria de desenho que deixaram na parede do seu quarto.  Ele empurrou o homem com força fazendo-o dar uns passos para trás.

            Sakura olhou de um lado para o outro. O namorado lutava com um a sua frente, mas ela sabia que atrás das árvores haviam mais. Estava começando a se irritar com aquele espera. Parecia um coelho esperando o bote da cobra. 'Eu não sou um coelho.' Falou para si mesma puxando uma carta. 'Luz! Mostre-me os inimigos agora!' A figura de uma bela mulher saiu da carta  e pairou no ar emitindo uma forte luz. A noite virou dia, iluminando assim cerca de 20 vultos que rodeavam o jovem casal. 'Droga.' Ela falou observando os inimigos. Precisava pensar rápido quando viu que todos agora descobertos das sombras corriam para atacá-la e ao namorado. 'Pulo!' Gritou jogando a carta para cima. Ao lado de seus pés apareceram asas pequenas possibilitando à jovem de fazer saltos enormes e incríveis e assim evitar de ser agarrada por dois deles.

            Syaoran olhava para os lados tentando achar Sakura, não conseguiria protegê-la se estivesse com aqueles estorvos no seu caminho. 'Flores do Vento, vinde a mim!' Gritou com raiva, fazendo com que a forte rajada de vento empurrasse alguns contra as árvores do parque. Correu até Sakura e não teve tempo para perguntar se estava tudo bem com a namorada, os homens, todos marcados na testa, voltaram a se aproximar deles.

'Peguem a garota e matem o rapaz! São ordens do mestre!' Um deles falou fazendo o sangue de Li ferver. Ninguém encostaria um dedo em sua flor.

'Sakura...' Ele a chamou em voz baixa encostando suas costas nas dela. 'Está na hora de mostrar o que andou treinando com Ywe.'

            Ela sorriu de lado. 'Eu sei. Espada!' O báculo foi envolvido por uma fumaça colorida e se transformou na elegante espada que Li conhecia. 'Não sou tão boa quanto você na esgrima, mas nada que uma pitada de magia não resolva.' Ela falou sorrindo.

'Vamos lá então, minha feiticeira.' Li falou avançando em direção a dois homens armados de machados a sua frente. Estava preocupado com Sakura mas sabia que ela havia se tornado uma grande feiticeira, tinha que confiar nas habilidades dela. 

            Sakura lutava contra alguns seguidores de sabe-se lá quem. Pulou para trás sentindo-se exausta apesar de lutar bem na esgrima, sentia-se cansada por usar tanta magia, suas habilidades vinham do seu poder mágico, esta era a diferença entre ela e o namorado. Puxou uma carta mais agressiva. Se eles queriam pegar pesado, assim ela o faria. 'Fogo!' Gritou invocando o poder da carta e literalmente fazendo dois dos homens virarem labaredas ambulantes.

            Li virou-se rapidamente para ver a namorada assim que sentiu o poder de uma carta elementar. Isso mostrava que Sakura estava cansada. Eles tinham derrotado metade, porém os que permaneciam estavam lhe dando mais trabalho do que imaginava. Tentou correr até a namorada, mas um grandalhão parou a sua frente sorrindo de lado.

'Disseram-me que você é um dos dragões, só que não passa de um moleque.' Falou com desdém.

            Li trincou os dentes posicionando a espada a frente do rosto. 'Saia da minha frente, idiota!'

            O grandalhão deu uma gargalhada e com ambas as mãos fechadas em punho cerrado, bateu um no outro ainda fitando Li. 'Vai ter que passar por mim, garoto.' 

            Li tentou pular o cara para chegar até Sakura que estava sendo atacada pelos demais, ela não teria como lutar contra tantos inimigos sozinha. Mas que droga, onde estavam Kerberus e Ywe quando se precisavam deles? Arregalou os olhos sentindo uma das pernas ser presa, o homem havia conseguido agarrá-lo e girou o rapaz no ar antes de jogá-lo contra uma árvore com força, fazendo-a literalmente cair com o impacto. Syaoran mal teve tempo para se recuperar do golpe e já o viu correndo na sua direção. 'Chamas das trevas!' O homem gritou, e de suas mãos saíram duas rajadas de fogo até onde o rapaz estava caído.

'Mas que droga!' Li praguejou dando uma cambalhota para o lado e evitando ser atingido em cheio. Levantou-se irado. 'Isso está me deixando irritado.' Falou puxando um dos seus ofuros. 'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!'

            O poderoso trovão desceu do céu dentre as nuvens e atingiu a espada do rapaz que direcionou-a para cima do adversário que gritou de dor enquanto estava sendo eletrocutado. 'Dragão d'água, vinde a mim!' Li gritou sabendo que a descarga elétrica em contato com a água fariam um estrago ainda maior. O rapaz levantou os olhos para a namorada vendo que ela estava acuada. Correu freneticamente e pulou na direção de outro adversário, apertou a espada com as duas mãos e finalmente golpeou-o fazendo um grande corte no abdômen dele. O corpo quase sem vida caiu no chão, uma poça de sangue começou a se formar embaixo dele. Menos dois! Pensou para si.

            Sakura foi empurrada com força contra o chão, sentiu que seu cotovelo havia machucado devido ao impacto, mas não deu atenção. Tentou pegar a carta Escudo para protegê-la mas não havia mais tempo. Fez apenas o que seu reflexo permitiu, colocou o báculo a frente e fechou os olhos quando viu que um dos homens se aproximava para pegá-la.

'Torre dourada em ação!!!'

            Ela não teve coragem de abrir os olhos mas sentiu a forte onda de energia explodir bem próximo a ela. Abriu um dos olhos e viu Ren em cima de um enorme cavalo com uma lança mortal nas mãos. Ele tinha os olhos de gelo no resto do grupo que ainda tentava atacá-los. O rapaz saltou do cavalo e deu uns passos na direção deles.

'Se querem a garota, vão ter que passar por mim primeiro.' Falou pulando do cavalo e parando a frente dela.

            Li ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura pegando-a pelos ombros.  'Você está bem, Sakura?'

            Ela desviou os olhos de Ren e fitou o namorado, sem pensar muito, abraçou-o forte. Li a envolveu nos seus braços e olhou para Ren. 'Hei por que demorou tanto?'

            Ren levantou uma sobrancelha e não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se para ele. 'Pensei que fosse capaz de cuidar disso sozinho.' Respondeu com sarcasmo, antes de desviar de um ataque. 

Li levantou-se e puxou Sakura. 'Levante o Escudo. Eles são bruxos, o Tao vai ter problema com eles.'

'Feiticeiros?' Sakura perguntou um pouco atordoada.

'Levante logo o Escudo!' Ordenou Li com urgência. Sakura fez o que o namorado pediu. Um grande círculo rosa circulou o casal protegendo-os. Syaoran fitou a amada rapidamente antes de correr na direção de Ren que lutava contra os inimigos. A garota fez o que ele pediu, deixou-se cair sentada no chão exausta, protegida pelo seu escudo.

            Ren desviou de um raio que saiu da arma de um dos bruxos. Levantou os olhos para o homem a sua frente vestido com um sobretudo negro. Franziu o cenho observando que a figura gravada na testa do homem era o mesmo hieróglifo do Dragão vermelho. 'Para onde vocês levaram a Jun?!' Perguntou irado.

            Nenhum respondeu apenas voltaram a atacar o rapaz com força total.

'Bason! Eu quero que ataque agora! Expansão máxima!' O xamã gritou pulando para trás e fazendo com que seu grandioso espírito golpeasse com tudo alguns bruxos a sua frente. 'Digam-me onde está a minha irmã! AGORA!'

            Li estava lutando contra outro bruxo quando ouviu o rapaz gritar. 'Mas como ele é nervoso.' Pensou para si golpeando mortalmente o inimigo que estava a sua frente, atrapalhando-lhe de proteger a namorada. Correu até Ren parando ao seu lado e agora fitando apenas dois bruxos dos mais de 20 que os atacaram inicialmente. Eles estavam vestidos com túnicas negras com alguns detalhes dourados.

'Então vocês dois são os dragões. Isso não é realmente interessante Shao?'

'Realmente Shun. Porém acho que eles precisam aprimorar um pouco mais os poderes deles.'

'Que papo idiota é este?' Li perguntou encarando os dois.

            Os bruxos abriram um sorriso quase diabólico. 'Vocês são lixo perto do nosso mestre.' Falou um deles levantando uma das mãos e fazendo com que um chicote de luz aparecesse nas suas mãos e golpeando os dois chineses com força. Ren e Syaoran caíram para trás de costas para o chão. Ambos foram atingidos em cheio.

            Li levantou-se primeiro e estendeu a espada a sua frente olhando ofegante para eles. Eles eram muito fortes, nem se comparavam aos outros, pensou para si. Ren levantou-se logo em seguida.

'Eu fico com o da esquerda e você com o da direita.' Ren falou.

'Eles são feiticeiros. O negócio é diferente de xamãs.' Li respondeu.

            Ren fitou os dois e teve que concordar com Syaoran. A magia deles não era espiritual como a dele, era elementar assim como a de Li. 'E o que você me sugere?'

'Distraia-os e deixa o resto comigo.'

'Está bem.' Ren concordou. 'Bason!' Ele chamou seu guardião e o incorporou na lança fazendo-a brilhar com intensidade.

'Aqui!' Bason gritou.

'Vamos dar uma lição nestes caras!' Falou golpeando o chão com força a fazendo com que várias lanças, espadas e outras armas cortantes brotassem da terra assustando tanto os dois bruxos quanto Li.

'Hei Tao! Toma cuidado com isso!' Syaoran reclamou parado e envolvido por inúmeras lanças. 'Isso pode machucar alguém.'

'Que lástima... pensei que você fosse mais rápido.'

'Está me chamando de lento, seu chinês idiota?!' Li reclamou com um punho fechado. Mas arregalou os olhos vendo o enorme gigante que se erguia do chão com Ren ao seu ombro. 'Este é o tal Bason?' Sussurrou para si mesmo admirado. 'Eu sabia que ele era feio e barrigudo.'

'Bason, um soco!' Ren ordenou ao seu grande espírito golpear os dois bruxos que também estavam parados impedidos pelas inúmeras armas. Uma nuvem de terra levantou logo após o golpe poderoso do xamã.  Ren pulou do ombro de seu guardião que voltou ao tamanho normal planando ao lado de seu mestre. 'Acho que a minha distração foi um pouco mais eficiente do que eu imaginava.' Falou com sarcasmo. Mas foi ele terminar de falar e uma forte energia explodiu no centro da nuvem, empurrando os dois jovens com força para trás. Sakura sentiu várias pedras e galhos baterem no seu escudo. Levantou-se e fitou os dois chineses caídos no chão.

'Syaoran!' Ela gritou em pânico. Saiu do escudo desobedecendo as ordens do namorado e correu até ele ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. 'Syaoran... meu amor...' Ela falou não sabendo direito o que fazer vendo o corpo de Li com vários machucados.

'Temos que levá-la princesa. São ordens do mestre.' Sakura virou o rosto fitando Shao aproximando-se dela. Levantou-se decidida a proteger a si e ao seu amado. Estendeu o báculo a frente.

'Terra!' Gritou fazendo com que o chão tremesse. De vários pontos saíram enormes pilares de pedras que tentavam atingir os dois bruxos, porém eles se esquivavam com facilidade.

            Sakura olhava para tudo desesperada. O que ela podia fazer? Não sabia lutar e sentia que sua magia estava chegando ao limite. Foi quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, virou-se para trás e fitou Li de perto. Ele havia se levantado. 'Eu não pedi para que ficasse no escudo, Sakura?' 

'Eu não podia ficar lá.... não com você aqui, caído.' Ela falou. Li sorriu para ela. Amava tanto aquela japonesa que era capaz de dar a vida por ela. 

'Que comovente...' Shun falou aproximando-se do casal. 'Acho que irei matar os dois juntos.'

'Shun! O mestre mandou levar a garota viva.' Shao gritou destruindo o último pilar de terra que saíra de sob a terra.

            Shun sorriu de lado e começou a concentrar uma forte energia nas mãos. Li se levantou e Sakura abraçou o rapaz com força. Syaoran envolveu o corpo da jovem com um dos braços e com a outra mão empunhou a espada. Tinha que pensar rápido em como terminar com a vida daqueles dois.

'Mandarei os dois juntos para o inferno!' Gritou o feiticeiro do mau finalmente liberando a energia que tinha nas mãos, porém na hora H foi empurrado com força fazendo com que errasse o alvo. Balançou a cabeça atordoado e quando abriu os olhos fitou a enorme lança de Ren perto do seu pescoço. 

'Fala logo onde está a minha irmã, canalha.'

            Shun sorriu de lado. 'Sua irmã é uma mulher muito bonita, senhor Tao.'

            Ren sentiu todas as células do corpo explodirem de raiva. Levantou a lança pronto para golpear o infeliz que ousou falar daquela maneira de sua irmã.

'Tao!!!' A voz urgente de Li chamou sua atenção, mas foi tarde demais sentiu uma forte fincada nas costas. Arregalou os olhos e caiu de joelhos no chão. Shao o acertara pelas costas. 

'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!' Li invocou seu poder atingindo Shao e evitando que ele desse o segundo golpe em Ren. O Bruxo bem que tentou repelir a rajada de fogo, mas não conseguiu. A Aura de Syaoran explodiu de tal forma, que sua magia não foi capaz de impedir que fosse atingido pelo fogo. 

            Li correu até Tao que estava de joelhos no chão. Bason estava ao seu lado desesperado. 'Você está bem, cara?' Perguntou, realmente preocupado.

'Fique atento, o outro esquisito ainda não foi derrotado.' Ren falou tentando controlar a voz tremida.

'Eu estou aqui!' Shun chamou-os. Os dois viraram-se para trás e o viram segurando Sakura pelo braço, a garota tentava se libertar mas não conseguia. Li se desesperou.

'Solte-a agora!' Gritou dando uns passos para frente.

'Calminha aí, senhor Li. Se der mais um passo eu vou machucar o lindo rostinho da sua namoradinha.' Ameaçou passando a mão no rosto de Sakura que virou a cara evitando o contato.

'Canalha...' Ren falou entre os dentes se levantando.

'Chefinho!' Bason falou virando-se para ele. 'Precisa descansar! Está muito ferido.'

            Ren não respondeu ao seu guardião. Tinha os olhos fixos em Shun e Sakura. Olhou rapidamente para Syaoran que tremia de raiva. 

'Se encostar... se encostar um dedo nela, eu juro que você vai implorar para que eu o mate.' Syaoran ameaçou.

            Shun abriu um sorriso debochado. 'Você não está em condições de me fazer ameaças, senhor Li. O seu estado é tão deprimente quanto o do senhor Tao.'

            E realmente era. Li estava com tantos machucados no corpo que sua roupa estava completamente rasgada e suja. Mas nenhum machucado doía tanto no guerreiro do que ver a mulher que amava sendo ameaçada. 

'Olha nós aqui!' Uma voz animada despertou a atenção de todos. Ren e Li arregalaram os olhos vendo Horo-Horo e Meilyn se aproximarem de Shun por trás. A chinesa assustou-se ao ver a amiga em apuros e não pensou duas vezes, saltou dos braços de Horo-Horo e parou atrás de Shun que voltou-se para ela, sem demora a jovem deu um soco muito bem dado na cara dele. Shun ficou completamente atordoado e acabou soltando o braço de Sakura que caiu no chão, porém Meilyn puxou-a pela mão para que se afastasse do mago.

'Esta é a minha gatinha! Agora deixa comigo!' Horo-Horo falou tirando a prancha dos pés e a levantou até o ombro onde uma enorme arma de gelo se formou. 'Kororô em ação!' Gritou antes de fazer com que seu grande espírito congelante atacasse o mago que foi empurrado longe, mas que conseguiu impedir o golpe de frente. 

            Horo-Horo pousou ao lado de Meilyn fitando o cara. 'Nossa, que roupa mais cafona que ele usa.' Comentou fitando Shun.

'De onde vocês saíram, pestes?' Shun perguntou irado atacando-os com bolas explosivas. 

'Ai caramba!' Horo-Horo falou pulando de um lado para o outro para não ser atingido. Meilyn estava segurando uma das mãos de Sakura que estava exausta, ao mesmo tempo tentava proteger as duas evitando que fossem atingidas. 

            Li soltou um longo suspiro. 'Acho que está na hora de acabar com este cara, Tao.'

'Ele está me irritando demais.' Ren respondeu. 'Bason!'

'Estou aqui, chefinho!'

            Ren pegou a bola de fogo e tocou-a na sua lança com isso ela novamente evoluiu. 'Vamos acabar com ele de vez.'

            Li concordou com a cabeça, e junto com Ren correu na direção de Shun desviando das inúmeras bolas de energia.

            Meilyn pulou para a direita e puxou Sakura que caiu sobre ela. 'Eu não agüento mais Meilyn.' A japonesa gemeu.

'Precisa ser forte, Sakura!' A jovem tentava passar-lhe força através de palavras, enquanto empurrava-a para trás evitando serem atingidas por mais uma bola.

            Sakura deixou-se cair de joelhos. 'Estou sem forças.' Falou finalmente fechando os olhos. Meilyn ficou desesperada uma das bolas atingiria em cheio Sakura, não pensou duas fezes se posicionou a frente dela e a golpeou com um chute, porém a bola explodiu e Meilyn caiu de costas no chão a frente de Sakura.

            Meilyn abriu um dos olhos sentindo o corpo dolorido e se desesperou ao ver outras bolas se aproximando. 'Vamos morrer.' Ela ouviu Sakura falando enquanto fitava o chão. 

'Não vamos! Venha!' Falou tentando se levantar e puxando Sakura. 'Se você morrer Syaoran também morre e eu não vou permitir isso!'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para Meilyn que a puxava com força por uma das mãos. As duas olharam assustadas vendo que estava cercadas.

'Espada de Buda em ação!'

            Alguma coisa atingiu as bolas e todas explodiram em torno das garotas que se abraçaram encolhidas de medo. Contudo nenhuma explosão as atingiu. Meilyn levantou os olhos e viu Yoh se aproximando com uma enorme espada de energia nas mãos. Como sempre, ele estava sorrindo.

'Desculpe o atraso.' Ele falou.

'Vocês estão bem?' Mantha aproximou-se delas. Meilyn apenas confirmou com a cabeça e depois desviou os olhos para Li e Ren que lutavam desesperados contra Shun. Horo-horo parou ao lado delas, ajudando Meilyn a se levantar. A garota apenas assentiu em agradecimento e puxou a amiga para se levantar também.  O grupo fitou Ren e Li lutando contra Shun, quando um se afastava o outro atacava não permitindo que o mago tivesse folga.

'Syaoran e Ren estão muito machucados.' Sakura falou apertando as mãos perto do peito. Meilyn mordeu de leve o lábio inferior mostrando preocupação pela vida do primo e porque não admitir também, por Ren. Apesar de não gostar do chinês, não gostaria de vê-lo ferido.

'Não se preocupem. O Ren vai resolver tudo.' Yoh falou apoiando a espada no ombro direito.

            Meilyn virou-se para ele. 'Como pode ter certeza disso? Por que não os ajuda?'

'Para tudo se tem um jeito, Meilyn.' Ele falou abrindo um sorriso. 'E eles já deram um jeito naquele ali.'

            A chinesa franziu a testa e voltou sua atenção para a luta.

            Li olhava ofegante para o mago a sua frente, sentia o corpo não obedecendo direito aos seus comandos, se não desse um ponto final naquilo em pouco tempo não agüentaria mais se manter em pé. Ren atacava o mago com sua enorme lança, era incrível como o xamã tinha tanta habilidade com aquela arma, ele fazia os movimentos em torno do corpo e contra o inimigo como se ela fosse feita de papel! Mas ele sabia que os golpes, por mais poderosos que fossem não eram mortais para o bruxo. Era ele quem deveria dar cabo naquele idiota. Pegou um dos ofuros e apertou com força na mão já suja de seu próprio sangue.

            Ren o fitou rapidamente e deu um salto para trás dando espaço para o rapaz atacar Shun e assim ele fez. Fechou os olhos rapidamente tentando buscar forças para derrotá-lo. Abriu os olhos e cerrou-os em Shun que começava a se levantar depois de uma seqüência de ataques de Ren.

'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu os invoco com a máxima urgência. Ataque relâmpago!!!'

            O estrondoso relâmpago saiu da espada do rapaz e atingiu em cheio o mago, ele ajoelhou-se contorcendo-se de dor enquanto gritava, até que finalmente, silenciou, caído no chão.

            Li respirava ofegante. Por alguns segundos duvidou da sua própria capacidade como feiticeiro, mais um pouco e talvez não tivesse forças para derrotá-lo. Desviou os olhos do corpo caído no chão inerte e fitou Ren que estava a sua frente tão ou mais cansado que ele. Bason estava ao seu lado com o rosto preocupado sabendo que o seu mestre havia chegado ao limite de suas forças. Os dois caíram de joelhos ao mesmo tempo apoiados em suas armas para não irem ao chão como o bruxo.

            Sakura juntou suas últimas forças e correu até o namorado deixando-se cair de joelhos ao lado dele e o abraçando forte. Meilyn ainda estava boba, caminhou devagar e mancando até os dois jovens. Yoh foi até Ren preocupado com o amigo. 

'Você está bem, Ren?'

'Eu vou ficar bem...' O chinês respondeu. Yoh sorriu para ele e pegou um dos braços do rapaz passando-o por seu ombro, assim Ren poderia se apoiar nele para se levantar e ir para o hospital se tratar. 

            Meilyn foi até Li e Sakura. 'Precisam de cuidados.'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para a amiga e concordou com a cabeça. 'Syaoran, consegue se levantar?'

'Mais ou menos.' Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

'Pode deixar que eu o ajudo.' Horo-Horo aproximou-se do casal. 

            Li levantou a cabeça fitando o rapaz de cabelos azuis. 'Quem é você?'

'Eu sou Horo-Horo, amigo do Ren.'

'Vá com ele, Syaoran.' Meilyn pediu.

            O rapaz não teve como recusar a ajuda, estava sem condições de ir a qualquer lugar sozinho. Meilyn sentiu de repente uma energia muito forte se aproximando, arregalou os olhos olhando de um lado para o outro. Parecia que ninguém percebia isso.

'Quem é?' Ela sussurrou afastando-se do grupo e parando no meio dos corpos. Arregalou os olhos vendo um vulto em cima do galho de uma das árvores do parque. Sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem percebendo como era nociva a energia que aquela pessoa emitia.

'Quem... quem é você?' Ela perguntou em tom baixo e incerto.

'Eu? Eu sou o futuro, querida.' Uma voz invadiu a sua mente fazendo a garota sentir uma dor fina e cortante na cabeça, como se uma lança a tivesse atravessado. Fechou os olhos evitando que as lágrimas que se formaram neles caíssem. Os corpos dos seguidores da seita começaram a pegar fogo um por um assustando o grupo de heróis. Ren tentou se afastar de Yoh para tentar salvar um deles para que não perdesse a pista do paradeiro de Jun mas foi inútil. Assim como o ninja xamã de dias atrás, todos pegaram fogo espontaneamente. 

'Mas que droga!' Ren praguejou irritado vendo que voltara a estaca zero.

'Calma, Ren. Isso não vai adiantar nada' Yoh tentou acalmá-lo.

'Não vem com o seu papo mole agora, Yoh!'

'Hei para tudo se tem um jeito, esqueceu? Vamos encontrar Tao Jun.'

            Ren balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro desistindo de discutir com o amigo. Yoh não havia mudado nada. 

'Vamos?' O japonês perguntou.

            Ren ia responder quando seus olhos fitaram Meilyn com as duas mãos na cabeça e o corpo inclinado levemente para frente. Ela de repente se ergueu e saiu correndo em direção a uma das árvores.

'Meilyn!' Syaoran chamou a prima vendo que ela se afastava do grupo. Temia que houvesse algum inimigo perto, porém a chinesa não ouviu ou fingiu que não ouvira. A segunda opção com certeza era a mais provável. 'Aonde aquela doida vai?'

            Horo-Horo que estava ajudando Syaoran, apenas fitou a garota subindo com agilidade até a copa de uma das árvores. Ela parecia que procurava alguém.

'Ele sumiu como fumaça...' Meilyn sussurrou para si mesma olhando para os lados. Assim que a dor da sua cabeça passou e os corpos começaram a pegar fogo ela sentiu a energia maligna se afastando. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos ele tinha simplesmente desaparecido como fumaça. Como podia ser isso? Quem era ele afinal? Olhou para o grupo que estava observando-a achando que ela tinha enlouquecido de vez. Fitou Li por alguns segundos e depois Ren. O olhar... o olhar daquele chinês impertinente era incrível. Simplesmente a deixava presa a ele.

'Amidamaru...' Yoh chamou seu guardião.

'Sim, Yoh.'

'Por favor, veja o que está acontecendo com a Meilyn.'

            O samurai concordou com a cabeça e voou até a jovem que permanecia encarando Ren incapaz de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa. Amidamaru parou ao seu lado. 'Senhorita Li, está tudo bem?' A voz dele era preocupada. Meilyn balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e fitou o espírito.

'Estou bem... eu vi quem está provocando tudo isso, Amidamaru.'

'Viu?'

'Sim, ele estava aqui...' Ela falou . 'Neste galho.'

'Tem certeza senhorita?'

'Absoluta. E eu acho que já o vi em algum lugar...' Ela sussurrou.

            Amidamaru olhou para a menina intrigado. Tornou a olhar para o grupo. O primo que estava machucado e sendo ajudado por Horo-Horo e Ren. Mas que droga! Por que ela sentia-se daquela maneira quando olhava para ele? Sentiu um leve calafrio. Foi quando finalmente reparou melhor em Yoh.

'Ai-Meu-Deus...' Ela falou de forma pausada arregalando os olhos de leve.

'O que foi senhorita Meilyn?'

'Eu não estou entendendo nada agora.'

Continua.

**N/A: Ah eu sou muito má mesmo para terminar aqui, não é? Mas acho que vcs já sacaram uma coisinha da história, não é? Talvez para o pessoal que acompanha pelo manga não deu para associar as coisas, mas para o pessoal que vê o anime ficou bem na cara, não é? Hehehe**

Finalmente estou postando o capitulo que com certeza me deu muito trabalho! E para Rô também! Hehehe Ele foi duas vezes editado! Coisa de louco! Hehehe Mas espero que o nosso esforço tenha valido a pena.

**Rô****: Muito obrigada amiga! Eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim sem vc! Hehehe Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vc gostou do Horo-Horo! Ele e o Ren juntos são uma comédia! E quando entrar o Chocolove então? Putz! Os meus irmãos adoram o Chocolove! Hehehe Mas tb com aquele cabelo Black power não tem como não rir dele! Hehehe**

**Yoruki**** Mizumotsuki: Ah realmente com o Horo-Horo toda a tentativa de seriedade de alguma coisa vai por água abaixo! Ele é demais, não? Sobre o Ren se importar com as cantadas que ele dá na Meilyn... bem, por enquanto ele não está ligando para isso, mas é apenas por enquanto. Até estes dois começarem a se acertar vai ter muito Li e Anna no caminho deles! Hehehe**

**Patty****: Ah mas o Amidamaru é um gatão mesmo (*Kath sussurrando para a Rô não ouvir*) Hehehehe. Ah eu imagino o Manta ainda bem cotoquinho. Claro que ele deve ter crescido mas não deixou de ser o baixinho da turma! Hehehe A Anna aparece no manga numero 3, mas a Rô não foi com a cara dela pq ela está muito mandona nele. Mas depois ela dá uma aliviada, principalmente quando ela começa a demonstrar afeto pelo Yoh. Esta referência a Yu-Gi-Oh saiu sem querer... esta é uma das frases que eu mais gosto de animes. Adoro quando o Yugi fica daquela maneira sério e fala: "É hora do duelo!"  Sobre o Ren tomar leite... bem no anime quando ele salva o Yoh de ser morto pelo Fausto ele acaba com uns esqueletos que são manipulados pelo xamã e ironicamente diz que os esqueletos eram muito fraquinho e que provavelmente não tomaram muito leite quando estavam vivos e que ele tomava três litros por dia! Está bem! Foi ridícula esta frase, mas eu morri de rir! E realmente no decorrer do anime, quem reparar direitinho sempre o vê tomando leite! Hi hi hi Como eu sou super admiradora dele, reparo em tudo!  Hahaha gente quer dizer que vc se refere ao Ren DA KATH?! Nossa fiquei toda arrepiada com este termo possessivo! Ui ui ui... Ren saradinho da Kath! Perfeito! Hehehe**

**Bruna:** Ué tem voltado os seus e-mails? Mas a minha caixa está vazia. Quer dizer eu tenho sempre tentado deixar ela com pelos menos 30% livre. Tenta de novo, por favor! O meu e-mail é: kathklein2002@yahoo.com.br. Sobre a continuação de Flor da China.... eu estou com algumas idéias, mas a longo prazo. Primeiro vou terminar Feiticeiros III e Dragões Chineses. Depois ainda vai ter um outro fic historio que vou querer colocar e depois quem sabe sai Flor da China. Falando de Feiticeiros III: Posso dizer que vai ter muita confusão amorosa, talvez não tanto quando em Dragões hehehe. Em Fevereiro eu recomeço a postar os capítulos. Shaman King passa no canal da Fox Kids (45). Este fic está baseado no anime, mas pelo que eu saiba o anime seguiu bem o mangá que lhe deu origem, porem a personalidade de alguns personagens estão um pouquinho diferentes alem de eu achar que o clima do manga é bem mais sério que o do anime, mas tem umas tiradas ótimas nele tb.

**Doidinha-Kathy****: Hahaha adorei este seu nick! Hi hi hi Fico feliz que esteja gostando do fic. Eu sempre o atualizo quinzenalmente. Obrigada pelo Review!**

**Hotaru17****: A Meilyn realmente tem muito bom gosto! Hehehe Ficar entre o Syaoran, o Ren e o Horo-Horo realmente não é para qualquer uma! Hehehe  Com relação a sua idéia acho que neste capitulo foi um pouco parecido com o que vc falou. Claro que não foi tão intenso como a sua sugestão, mas chegou perto, não? Bem este lance de tipo de magia é meio complicado. Eu interpretei assim: Os xamãs são pontes entre o mundo humano e o espiritual. Sua força é baseada em algum espírito. Já os feiticeiros usam a magia baseada nos elementos da natureza como o trovão, a água, o vento e etc. Agora quanto ao Hao ter seus poderes vindo dos elementos assim como os Feiticeiros, acho que a diferença é que ele precisa de um espírito para canalizar isso, alem é claro de ter que absorver outros espíritos para se fortalecer. Eu pelo menos interpretei desta maneira e é mais ou menos por esta linha que estou seguindo neste fic. É claro que em algumas partes pode haver alguma confusão pois cada um sempre irá levantar uma questão com relação a isso, mas eu acho que é mais ou menos assim. Ah com relação a Nakuru e Touya... bem eu vou deixar para trabalhar melhor este casal em Feiticeiros III. Dragões já vai haver muita confusão de casais! Hehehe **

**Pinkz88****: Hehehe Realmente a Meilyn vai passar por umas boas com a Anna, mas será engraçado ver a Dama de Gelo voltar a dar treinamento a alguém! Eu morria de rir com o Yoh e o Manta quando eles estavam treinando! Hehehe**

**Pattyfeliz****: É verdade, a Anna sempre chega causando impacto! Hehehe O Yoh é muito legal! Eu adoro ele, alem disso ele tem o Maru lindão como guardião! Hehehe O Bason que me desculpe, mas o samurai é muito lindão mesmo! Hehehe Ah sim, estas paixões reprimidas do Ren pela Anna e da Meilyn pelo Li ainda vão dar muito o que falar no fic! Sim, já estou trabalhando num outro fic histórico. Aguarde!**

**Dai:** Minha poderosa Maga Dai Clow!Hehehe Fico feliz que esteja gostando do casal MeilynXRen, mas vc já sabe que até eles se entenderem (se é que vão mesmo) vai ter muita coisa pela frente! Hehehe Ah com certeza a escolha de Meilyn para ser par do Ren saradinho foi completamente proposital! Hehehehe Eu ia criar uma personagem chamada Kath, mas aí ia ficar muito na cara e o pessoal não ia gostar pois ela seria linda, maravilhosa, inteligente, super poderosa, e sabe isso não ia dar muito certo! Hehehe Então eu coloquei a Meilyn que é tão pretensiosa quanto eu! Hehehe Gente nem quero imaginar quando eu fazer o capitulo com o aparecimento do Chocolove! Vai ter que fazer algo megapower para ele! Hehehe

**Marajarie****: Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo passado e espero que tenha gostado deste tb! Acho que era o capitulo 5 com certeza era o mais aguardado para o pessoal que é super fã de Shaman King. Os outros personagens apareceram aos poucos. Eu sempre me lembro da cara que o Horo-Horo fez quando a Anna falou que era noiva do Yoh e ele desesperado pensando que nem uma namorada ele tinha! Hehehe Nossa quando a turma enfrentou Tao En (pai do Ren) e o Horo-Horo falava o tempo todo: "Olha o bigodão!" Cara eu rolava de rir aqui em casa. Acho que o bigodão foi muito traumatizante para ele! Hehehehe Ah quando a Meilyn ver a tatuagem do Ren vai ter a mesma reação que eu: "NOOOOSSA, o que que é isso?!" Hehehe fala sério, aquela tatuagem que ele tem nas costas, aquele corpo saradinho, aqueles olhos dourados é tudo de bom! A Meilyn tem é que me agradecer todos os dias por colocar o MEU Ren Saradinho no caminho dela, vc não acha? Hehehe Sim, não só a Anna como os outros personagens estão um pouco diferentes do amime para o manga. Reparaste que o Manta é muito mais estridente no manga e que o Yoh é bem mais sério tb? Apesar de que eu adoro aquele jeito lerdo dele do anime. E adoro quando o Horo-Horo falava: "Ai Yoh, mas vc é mesmo devagar quase parando." Hehehe**

**Thiago:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando deste crossover! Vc conhecia Shaman King? Ah e não se preocupe, não vou colocar musicas da Britney em Revelações Dolorosas! Hehehe Acho que eu dei uma digievoluida no meu gosto musical! Hehehehe Muito obrigada pelos seus e-mails adoro recebê-los! Vc é um amorzinho! Não, amorzinho não, pq senão a sua namorada me manda um e-mail bomba! Vc é um cara muito legal! (Acho que assim ficou mais formal, não é? Hehehe) 

Gente obrigada por todos os votos de Feliz Natal e Ano novo! Quero desejar a todos muitas felicidades e realizações em 2004! E também muita diversão pois ninguém é de ferro! Hehehe 

Ah queria tb pedir a ajuda de vcs... é que eu sou péssima para gravar nomes e eu gostaria de saber o nome daquelas xamãs que enchiam o saco da turma. Acho que a loirona é a Sharona e tinha a Mille, mas e as outras? Ah sim e tinha um trio de vilãzinhas que lutou com o Yoh antes dele chegar até o Hao, que eu tb não sei o nome delas, será que alguém aí se lembra e pode me mandar eles? Por favor!!!! 

Queria dizer que tb coloquei algumas figuras de Shaman King no site de Feiticeiros. A Patty deu o braço a torcer dizendo que o Ren está bem bonitinho no anime e ainda com a voz do Li então! Ui ui ui... Hehehe apesar de que no meu fic o dublador ia ter que fazer uma mágica para ficar diferente. Porem acho que o Syaoran é mais doce e romântico que o Ren. Este capítulo mostrou bem as diferenças entre eles, não acharam? Pelo menos eu tentei fazer isso! hehehe

Mil Beijos para todos e até daqui a quinze dias!!!!

Kath 


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo VII_

'Você deveria ver este pé, gatinha.' A voz de Horo-Horo chamou a atenção da jovem que estava olhando a noite de uma das janelas do hospital principal de Tókio.

'Eu estou bem.' Ela respondeu sem virar-se para o rapaz. 'Não suporto esta espera.'

'Seu primo e sua amiga vão ficar bem.' O xamã falou para acalmá-la enquanto observava a noite. 'Há poucas estrelas no céu aqui na cidade grande, não?' Falou tentando fazer com que a jovem relaxasse.

'Sim... na China o céu parece mais bonito, mais estrelado.' Ela concordou e virou-se para ele. 'De onde você é?'

'Sou de uma aldeia ao norte do Japão. Próximo a Hokkaido.'

'Deve ser lindo lá, não?'

'Sim, é muito bonito.' Uma voz feminina respondeu. Meilyn virou-se para trás e viu Pilika a fitando com cara de poucos amigos. Havia duas horas que elas se conheceram e a garota de cabelos azuis deixou claro sua antipatia por ela. 'Hei maninho, sabe do Ren?'

            Meilyn abaixou os olhos pensando no chinês. Deveria estar sendo difícil aquela hora para ele, começou a entender agora o desespero do rapaz. Yelan lhe contou um pouco sobre a família Tao antes deles embarcarem para o Japão. Mas só agora que viu o desespero dele lutando contra os inimigos para descobrir alguma coisa sobre sua irmã, que a ficha havia caído. 

_'Quero que controle seu gênio com aquele rapaz, Meilyn.' Yelan falou em tom de voz sério._

_'Mas tia... ele é insuportável! E machucou o Syaoran! Como a senhora quer que eu controle o meu gênio perto dele?'  A jovem falou com o tom de voz nervoso enquanto arrumava a mala. 'Além disso, detesto a cara daquele fantasma dele! Aquele garoto me causa arrepios.'_

_            Yelan sorriu de lado e aproximou-se da sobrinha. 'Ele é muito especial, Meilyn.'_

_            A chinesa ergueu uma sobrancelha e finalmente fitou a tia. 'Especial?'_

_'Sim.' A Senhora respondeu com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. 'Irá descobrir pouco a pouco sobre ele e sobre você mesma.'_

_'Eu não tenho nada haver com ele.' Ela respondeu tacando uma blusa com força na mala. Só em pensar naquele chinês já sentia o sangue ferver... quem era ele para lhe dizer que era escandalosa?_

_'Você sabe porque eu aceitei tão bem o enlaçamento amoroso de Syaoran e Sakura?'_

_            Meilyn franziu a testa fitando a tia. Ela tinha que tocar naquele assunto, mesmo sabendo como era dolorido para ela? Negou com a cabeça e desviando os olhos para a mala onde continuou a arrumá-la._

_'Sakura e Syaoran possuem uma ligação muito especial. Além de possuírem magia, eles se completam. Um guerreiro, seja qual a fonte de energia que ele tenha ou não tenha, torna-se completo apenas quando possui uma companheira que lhe dê apoio. É justamente por isso que o Dragão vermelho matava as companheiras dos seus inimigos.'_

_'A senhora já falou sobre isso, tia. Estamos indo para o Japão para proteger a Sakura.' Ela falou mostrando toda a sua impaciência ao falar de Sakura e Syaoran._

_'Minha irmã depois que casou com Tao En tornou-se tão fria quanto ele. Os Taos são uma família de xamãs que serviu por muitos anos o império chinês. Se tivessem que matar, eles matavam, se tivessem que punir eles eram os encarregados disso.'_

_'Assassinos do império...' Meilyn balbuciou fitando a tia._

            Yelan concordou com a cabeça. 'Meus pais não queriam que Yan se cassasse com En, porém não puderam negar pois temiam muito os Taos... Os Wangs não eram tão poderosos mas eram de uma linhagem de médiuns na china, por isso ela foi escolhida por En.' Yelan sorriu lembrando-se da irmã. 'Ela era uma jovem muito bonita.'

_'Por que está me contando isso?'_

_'Porque você mais do que ninguém sabe como é a dor que Ren está sentindo.'_

_            Meilyn arregalou os olhos fitando a tia. Sentiu uma dor fina no peito lembrando-se do dia do acidente de seus pais. Ela fora a única sobrevivente. Balançou a cabeça com força tentando dissipar a tristeza._

_'Eles seqüestraram Jun pois era a única mulher próxima de Ren, mas ela não é a companheira dele.' Yelan continuou observando Meilyn fazer força para não chorar._

_'Ainda bem, né? Imagina se fosse! Apesar que aquele garoto é tão maluco que eu não me surpreenderia se ele e a irmã...' Ela resolveu se calar, bem ou mal, tinha que respeitar a tia. Melhor guardar a sua opinião sobre Tao para si mesma._

_            Yelan parou a frente dela e fez com que a garota parasse sua atividade para fitá-la de frente. 'Estou permitindo que você vá pois sei que terá uma missão muito importante. Esta viagem não só será decisiva para a vida deles como para a sua também. Quero que procure Asakura Anna. Esposa de Asakura Yoh e amigo de Ren. Ela irá lhe ajudar.'_

_'Asakura Anna?'_

_'Sim. Fique atenta... cuide não só de seu primo como de Ren. E não confunda  as coisas, Meilyn. Ren é Tao Ren, apenas Tao Ren.'_

_'Tia, não estou entendendo nada.'_

_            A senhora beijou a testa da sobrinha demoradamente e a fitou com um sorriso. 'Está na hora de você se livrar dos grilhões da sua própria dor.' Dizendo isso virou-se e caminhou devagar até a porta do quarto, deixando uma curiosa e confusa Meilyn._

            Ren amava a irmã pois não tinha ninguém a quem pudesse demonstrar afeto. Seus pais eram ausentes e sempre fora criado apenas para ser o mais forte e assim, sozinho.

'Ele vai ficar bem Pilika, não se preocupe.' Horo-Horo respondeu à irmã. 'O Ren foi operado no meio de um campo de batalha e saiu por cima, isso não é nada perto do que ele já passou.'

            Meilyn arregalou os olhos de leve e fitou o rapaz. 'Verdade?'

'Sim, eu estava lá.' Horo-Horo respondeu. 'Foi antes do nosso confronto com Hao.'

'Fui eu que o operei.' Uma voz grossa chamou  a atenção do grupo de jovens. Meilyn virou-se para trás com os olhos arregalados e fitou um homem loiro vestido com um jaleco branco.

'Como vai Fausto?' Yoh o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

'Muito bem. Estamos bem.' Ele falou virando-se para o lado onde a bela figura de Elisa sorria para ele.

'É uma pena nos encontrarmos nestas condições.' Anna falou fitando o casal.

'Acabei de ver Ren e o outro rapaz. Eles estão bem, apenas em observação.' O médico declarou para tranqüilizar a todos. Seus olhos estavam felizes em rever aqueles jovens. Depois do confronto com Hao, Fausto voltou a exercer a medicina e a salvar vidas, finalmente tinha encontrado a paz ao lado de sua amada esposa.

'Lembre-se que no próximo mês finalmente vamos inaugurar a pousada Fundari e você será o médico encarregado.' Anna falou com o rosto sério.

'Não se preocupe com isso, senhora Anna.' Fausto respondeu sem graça.

'Você não toma jeito Anna. Vamos parar de falar de negócios. Estamos preocupados com Ren e Syaoran.' Yoh advertiu a esposa que apenas cruzou os braços e soltou um suspiro.

'Como eu disse, eles estão bem. Mas em que diabo o Ren andou se metendo para ficar daquela maneira?'

'Eu conto para você, Fausto.' Horo-Horo se prontificou a esclarecer tudo.

            Meilyn soltou um longo suspiro e afastou-se do grupo. Queria beber um pouco de água. Yoh, Manta e Anna estavam sentados e voltaram a ficar em silêncio enquanto Horo-Horo narrava para Fausto o que estava acontecendo. Anna estava com o rosto preocupado conforme ouvia o amigo. Amidamaru fitou Meilyn nos olhos. Os dois ainda não haviam contado sobre a marca, ambos estavam preocupados com Li, Ren e Sakura. Acharam por bem lhes contar depois que saíssem do hospital. Meilyn fitou mais tempo do que queria Yoh que a observou com o mesmo rosto sereno de sempre.

"Eu acho que enlouqueci mesmo." A jovem pensou desviando os olhos de Yoh e voltando a caminhar para a saída da sala de espera. "Devo ter imaginado coisas."

            Anna levantou do sofá e foi atrás da garota. Yoh apenas a observou se afastando.

'A Anna gostou muito da Meilyn, não é Yoh?' Manta comentou.

'Sim.'

'Anna gostou da Meilyn porque é parecida com ela.' Amidamaru completou a resposta.

'Eu não achei.' Manta rebateu. 'A Anna é muito caladona, a Meilyn me parece mais alegre.'

'Não digo de personalidade, mas de intuição.'

'O que está me escondendo, Amidamaru?' Yoh perguntou de forma calma.

            O Samurai arregalou os olhos de leve fitando o rosto sereno do seu mestre, realmente não tinha como esconder alguma coisa dele. 'Meilyn afirmou que viu o responsável pelos corpos que incineraram.'

'Responsável?' Manta perguntou, aflito.

            Amidamaru fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. 'Ela sentiu a presença de alguém, por isso correu até a árvore.'

'Por que não nos contou antes?' Manta se mostrava indignado.

'Porque eles não queriam preocupar Ren e Li que estavam fracos. Se eles soubessem que o causador estava por perto se recusariam a vir para o hospital para se tratarem e tentariam achar o causador disso tudo, não é Amidamaru?'

'Sim, Yoh. Foi isso que pensamos.'

'Mas... mas...' Manta se mostrava confuso.

'Meilyn realmente é uma mulher diferente.' Yoh comentou. 'Tenho certeza que se não se casar com o Ren, o Horo-Horo vai casar com ela!' Falou rindo e coçando a cabeça. 'Acho que isso ainda vai dar rolo, mas vai ser engraçado.'

'Yoh... isso não é coisa para se rir.' Manta falou, preocupado.

'Relaxa, Manta. No final tudo acaba de uma maneira ou outra.'

* * *

            Meilyn parou e encostou-se à parede fria do hospital enquanto bebia devagar um refrigerante que pegou na máquina do corredor. Anna parou a sua frente com os braços cruzados. 'Deveria tratar o seu pé.' Ela falou.

'Ele não está doendo tanto.' Repetiu a mesma resposta que deu para Horo-Horo.

            Ficaram novamente em silêncio por um tempo, até Anna perguntar: 'O que aconteceu?'

'Antes que os corpos começassem a se incendiar eu senti que alguém nos observava.' Ela falou sem rodeios, sabia que não adiantaria nada ficar escondendo isso por mais tempo, com certeza Amidamaru já havia contado para Yoh.

'Sentiu?'

'Sim... eu não sei como, era uma energia... muito ruim...' Ela respondeu arrepiando-se toda. 'Ele falou comigo... quer dizer eu acho que ele falou... não sei direito o que aconteceu.'

            Anna apenas fitava a garota a sua frente que olhava para o chão. Tinha algumas escoriações pelo corpo mas nada grave por isso recusou ser atendida. 'O que ele lhe disse?'

            Meilyn a encarou séria. 'Que era o futuro.'

Anna arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Yoh me contou que você já foi treinada em lutas, não é?' Meilyn confirmou com a cabeça. 'Então eu só tenho que desenvolvê-la espiritualmente.'

'Anna...' Meilyn a chamou. 'Por que está fazendo isso?'

            Anna soltou um longo suspiro. 'Porque no fundo somos como irmãs... é difícil mulheres com as nossas habilidades, por isso devemos nos ajudar e sermos fortes. É nossa missão orientar os xamãs poderosos. Irei transformá-la numa verdadeira Itako.'

'Você casou com o Yoh porque o ama ou porque era a sua missão?' Meilyn não agüentou não perguntar. A jovem bruxa arregalou os olhos a fitando.

'Isso... não é da sua conta.'

            Meilyn se desencostou da parede sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Eu sei, mas tinha que perguntar.'

            Voltaram a ficar em silêncio até a chinesa começar a caminhar. 'Vou treinar sim e posso dizer que darei o meu melhor, mas não será para me casar com uma Itako, será para ajudar Syaoran e Tao. E também dar uma surra naquele idiota que teve a petulância de entrar na minha cabeça.' Falou batendo o dedo ao lado da cabeça.

            Anna observou a jovem se afastando com a testa franzida. Por algum motivo a achou parecida demais com uma outra pessoa. Cruzou os braços. 'Vamos ver por quanto tempo ela continua pensando assim.'

* * *

'Você deveria ficar na cama, Sakura. Ainda está muito fraca.' Kero falou voando até sua dona que acabara de levantar da cama.

'Eu estou bem. Onde Syaoran está?'

'O Moleque está no outro quarto dormindo.' Touya respondeu de forma contrariada.

'Ele está bem? Já trataram dele?' Ela perguntou ansiosa.

'Sim, ele está bem.'

'Eu vou ver como ele está.' Ela falou decidida.

'Nada disso, mocinha. Você vai ficar aqui descansando.' Touya se pôs a frente dela. 'O Moleque não vai para nenhum lugar então descanse bem, quando o dia amanhecer você poderá vê-lo.'

'Mas Touya...'

'Confie em mim. Ele está bem...'

            A garota forçou um sorriso para o irmão e concordou com a cabeça. Ele a empurrou delicadamente até a cama e a fez se deitar. Kero puxou a coberta para mantê-la aquecida.

'Descanse bem Sakura. Você usou muita energia.'

            Ela deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos. Touya beijou a testa dela com carinho. 'Estou sentado na poltrona mais próxima. Qualquer coisa, não precisa nem gritar, está bem?' Falou dando uma piscadela para a irmã.

Sakura sorriu. 'Obrigada, Touya.'

            Ele sorriu desligando a luz do quarto e sentando na poltrona. Estava preocupado demais com a irmã e por incrível que pareça com o moleque. O que aconteceu hoje foi apenas o começo do que estava por vir. Ele sabia disso. Não precisava dos seus poderes xamãs de volta para saber quando estava diante de um enorme iceberg onde apenas a pontinha estava visível. Soltou um longo suspiro, pela primeira vez gostaria de ter seus poderes de volta, talvez sua decisão de não ter participado da luta entre os xamãs foi equivocada e porque não admitir, imatura. Se estivesse lá na época, se tivesse treinado e evoluído poderia ter ajudado a evitar aquela confusão toda que soube depois pelos rapazes. Talvez pudesse de algum jeito ter sido mais útil. Balançou a cabeça de forma até certo ponto raivosa por estar com aqueles pensamentos. Ele tinha salvado a vida de um amigo e era isso que importava, pelo menos ele tinha que acreditar nisso. Yukito faria exatamente o mesmo por ele.

* * *

            Meilyn abriu com cuidado a porta do quarto onde o primo estava dormindo. Como ela era a única família dele no Japão conseguiu a autorização para ficar ao seu lado. Caminhou devagar até o leito onde Li estava deitado e parou a frente dele pegando uma das mãos do primo entre as suas e beijando com carinho. Não suportava vê-lo machucado daquela maneira. Sorriu de lado observando o semblante sério de Li. Como não podia sentir mais do que carinho por ele? Syaoran era perfeito. Perfeito demais para ela, pensou com amargura. Soltou um longo suspiro, suspiro de apaixonada.  

            Aquele amor era tão velho e tão dolorido... ela daria tudo para simplesmente arrancá-lo de dentro do peito. Meilyn não só admirava Sakura como a tinha como uma amiga de verdade. De verdade? Será? Balançou a cabeça de leve e fechou os olhos. Se considerasse Sakura realmente sua amiga deveria deixar de desejar o companheiro dela. Não era questão de ser pecado, era questão de princípios. Sim, talvez Sakura é quem fosse a amiga de verdade e ela uma pessoa mesquinha e egoísta. 

'Invejosa...' sussurrou de maneira dolorida sabendo que era verdade. Ela sentia inveja de como o primo olhava para a namorada. Os olhos antes frios de Syaoran brilhavam de forma maravilhosa quando ele fitava a pequena japonesa. O que antes era opaco e sem vida, tornou-se radiante depois que ele a conheceu. Antes de Li conhecer Sakura, Meilyn tinha certeza que era a mais próxima na vida dele, mas nunca fora capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Sakura fora capaz de dar esta felicidade e por isso mereceu o coração de Syoaran. Ela não tinha o direito de interferir nisto.

            Um barulho a fez sair de seus pensamentos, rodou os olhos pelo quarto que estava pouco iluminado e franziu a testa vendo um outro leito. Soltou a mão do primo com cuidado e caminhou devagar até a cama. Era Ren que estava deitado ali. Curiosa a jovem se aproximou mais parando ao lado dele, o rapaz se mexeu um pouco e gemeu devido aos ferimentos, deveria estar tendo algum pesadelo pois parecia agitado. Meilyn ficou na dúvida se o acordava ou não, estendeu uma mão até a testa do rapaz afastando a grande franja do rosto dele. Ele estava quente, parecia com febre. 'Droga', praguejou para si. Estava pronta para se virar e chamar uma enfermeira quando ouviu o rapaz balbuciar alguma coisa. Inclinou o corpo para frente para ficar mais próxima a ele.

'Jun.' O nome da irmã saiu pelos lábios secos do rapaz. Meilyn se afastou dele sentindo um aperto no peito. Lembrava-se quando estava num lugar parecido com aquele sozinha, sem sua família. Yelan tinha razão, ela melhor que ninguém tinha idéia do que o rapaz estava sentindo.

            Sem querer passou a mãos pelo rosto sério do rapaz fazendo um carinho de leve. Abriu um tímido sorriso pensando que ele era muito bonito, pena que estava sempre tão sério, tão metido, tão arrogante. Pegou um lenço que estava ao lado da cama e passou na testa suada dele para secá-la. Uma senhora entrou no quarto assustando um pouco a jovem.

'Boa noite.' Ela cumprimentou afastando-se do rapaz e aproximando-se da senhora que examinava rapidamente Li. 'Como ele está?' Perguntou um pouco apreensiva.

            A enfermeira sorriu para ela. 'Ele ficará bem, não se preocupe.' Respondeu afastando-se de Li e caminhando em direção a Ren. 'Este rapazinho aqui é quem não está bem.'

            Meilyn arregalou os olhos fitando a enfermeira. 'Mas o que ele tem?' Perguntou com a voz aflita, aproximando-se do leito de Ren.

'Ele está com muitos machucados. Eu odeio este negócio de briga de gangs. Isso está matando os jovens.' A senhora respondeu examinando o rapaz.  Meilyn ficou quieta, se era isso que eles acreditavam não seria ela que desmentiria, falando que na verdade eles lutaram contra uma gang de feiticeiros do mau. Ora, vendo por este lado, eles não estavam tão longe assim da verdade, pensou ela sorrindo de leve.

'Vou pedir para o doutor examiná-lo a febre está mais alta.' Declarou a enfermeira depois de observá-lo superficialmente o xamã.

'Mas ele vai ficar bem, não é?'

'Espero que sim.' Respondeu com sinceridade antes de sair do quarto. Meilyn observou Ren sentindo um incômodo aperto no peito. Droga, o problema era dele estar naquele estado, por que ela estava preocupada com ele? Que Sofresse! Assim aprendia a ser menos metido. Pensou para si tentando se afastar para ir cuidar do primo, mas voltou-se novamente para ele e fechou os olhos, não podia negar, estava preocupadíssima com o chinês. Seja pelas palavras de Yelan ou pelos últimos acontecimentos, não podia negar que não queria que ele estivesse sofrendo daquela maneira. Sentou no banco perto da cama e pegou a mão dele entre as suas.

'Espero que fique bom logo, Ren. Se você morrer, quem vai encontrar a sua irmã?' Ela sussurrou quase ao ouvido do rapaz que gemeu baixinho. Ela sorriu de forma carinhosa passando uma mão no rosto do rapaz que aos poucos começou a se acalmar.

            A porta de repente se abriu, Meilyn imaginou que fosse a enfermeira com o médico mas qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Sakura parada na porta com o báculo nas mãos. Meilyn soltou delicadamente a mão de Tao e caminhou até a amiga preocupada.

'Sakura?'

            A jovem não respondeu caminhou até o leito do namorado e deixou o báculo na cama. A menina fazia força para não chorar, mas doía ver o seu pequeno lobo machucado daquela maneira. Pegou a mão dele levando até o rosto e beijando-a com carinho. 'Não me dê este susto Syaoran. Volte logo para mim.' Ela falou sentindo os olhos arderem. 

'Sakura, o que você fez?' Meilyn perguntou preocupada. Porém Sakura não respondeu estava tão fraca e ainda por cima sua teimosia a fez usar magia para fazer o irmão adormecer para que ela pudesse sair e ver Syaoran. Sem conseguir ficar em pé, sentiu as pernas bambas e o corpo caindo. Só não foi ao chão pois Meilyn a segurou pela cintura antes disso. 'Sakura!'

'Eu estou bem, Meilyn...' Ela respondeu sem soltar-se de Syaoran. 'Só me deixa ficar aqui com ele, por favor...'

            A chinesa sorriu de leve vendo o tanto de carinho que a amiga tinha pelo primo. 'Está bem, eu vou tentar convencer a lhe deixarem aqui, mas você também precisa se tratar.'

'Eu não estou machucada...' Ela respondeu com a voz fraca. 'Syaoran me protegeu de tudo, só usei muita magia.'

'E precisa descansar. Venha comigo, você vai ficar deitadinha no sofá então. Aí é só abrir os olhos e verá o Syaoran e assim poderá descansar, certo?'

'Você vai ficar aqui cuidando do Ren também?' A jovem feiticeira perguntou enquanto a amiga a arrastava até o sofá.

'Eu não tenho que ficar cuidando daquele chinês chato.'

'Cuida dele, Meilyn. Ele vai gostar que você cuide dele.' Ela falou já sentindo as pálpebras pesadas enquanto Meilyn a arrumava no sofá.

'Você fala muita besteira, Sakura. Fala e faz! Onde já se viu teimar em ficar com o Syaoran! Deveria ficar no leito descansando.'

'Por favor me deixa ficar aqui.'

'Está bem, está bem.' Ela respondeu impaciente pegando um lençol e cobrindo a amiga. Agora teria que ficar cuidando de três doentes. Era só o que lhe faltava! Que hospital mal organizado, pensou para si. Ela fitou a amiga finalmente caindo no sono e sorriu de leve. Sakura era tão apaixonada por Li. Suspirou fitando o primo deitado na cama, com certeza ele lhe daria uma bronca quando soubesse que ela permitiu que Sakura ficasse ali, mas ela entendia a japonesa. 

            Bason apareceu ao lado do leito de Ren flutuando em forma de bola de fogo. 'Seu chefinho irá ficar bom, Bason. Não precisa ficar preocupado.'

'Você irá cuidar dele?' O guerreiro perguntou com o rosto preocupado.

'Mas o que há com todo mundo me achando com cara de enfermeira?' Meilyn soltou impaciente, mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida de ter sido tão grossa ao ver a preocupação de Bason para com Ren. Aproximou-se devagar tentando controlar o tom de voz. 'A enfermeira foi chamar um médico para ver a febre dele, mas tenho certeza que ele ficará bom logo. Não precisa ficar assim.' Ela falou forçando um sorriso para passar confiança para o fantasma.

'O patrãozinho sempre foi muito sozinho e agora com o sumiço da senhorita Jun temo que ele não consiga se recuperar.'

'Hei que tipo de espírito guardião é você que não acredita na força de seu mestre?! O Ren é muito teimoso, e é claro que para ele isso não é nada.' Ela falou olhando para o guerreiro séria. Bason abaixou a cabeça fitando o seu mestre.

'Você tem razão.'

'Eu sempre tenho razão.' Ela falou com a voz altiva. 'Agora vê se muda esta cara de desânimo. Você é ou não é o guardião da família Tao? Apesar de que isso não é lá grande coisa...'

'Hei é uma grande honra ser guardião da família Tao!' O guerreiro falou com raiva. 

'É assim que se fala.' Meilyn sorriu para ele. Bason calou-se apenas fitando-a, a porta novamente se abriu e entraram no quarto Fausto, a enfermeira e um revoltado Touya a procura de sua irmã teimosa.

* * *

            Ren abriu os olhos. 'Onde eu estou?' Sussurrou sentindo o corpo dolorido.

'Chefinho!' A voz alegre de Bason o fez virar o rosto. Gostou de ver o seu guardião ao seu lado. O quarto estava começando a ficar iluminado pelos raios solares que entravam pela janela. 'Que bom que despertou!'

            Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto. O machucado que tinha nas costas estava ardendo demais. 'Sinto o meu corpo todo dolorido.'

'Aqueles inimigos eram muito fortes.'

'Eu sei...' Falou levantando-se com dificuldade e sentando na cama, foi quando finalmente pode ver Meilyn cochilando com a cabeça deitada entre os braços que estavam apoiados na cama onde o rapaz estava dormindo. Sentiu o rosto esquentar observando a garota.

'Ela cuidou do senhor a noite inteira. Estava com febre alta.' Bason esclareceu.

'Cui-cuidou?'

'Sim.'

            Ren não sabia o que pensar direito. Nunca teve alguém que cuidasse dele, apesar de que nunca deixou que ninguém cuidasse dele também. Não gostava de dever nada para os outros. Agora olhando para aquela garota, no fundo sentiu-se em dívida com ela. Droga! Por que não o deixou em paz,? pensou para si. Uma febre não era nada para ele.

            Meilyn começou a despertar ao sentir a cama se mover, levantou a cabeça esfregando os olhos cansados. Quando conseguiu abri-los perfeitamente fitou Ren se levantando. Ele a encarando com os olhos sérios. Sentiu novamente o rosto esquentar e desviou-os para o chão. 'Vejo que está melhor.'

'Ah sim o chefinho acabou de acordar.' Bason falou flutuando a frente da jovem sorrindo.

'Eu não disse que ele ficaria bom logo.' Ela falou sorrindo para o fantasma.

'Eu nunca duvidei disto.' 

'Sei...' Ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. Depois fitou Ren que estava olhando para o lado com braços cruzados. Esperar um obrigado dele era pedir demais, bem ela tinha feito aquilo apenas para não se sentir inútil já que ia passar a noite ali para cuidar do primo também. Oras até que ela não era tão egoísta como havia pensado. Era Humanitária!

'Seu primo ainda dorme?'

'Sim. Ele gastou muita energia ontem. Deve dormir mais um tempo.' Respondeu tentando virar-se para Li mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do xamã a sua frente. Que corpo que ele tinha! Pensava atordoada. 'Sakura esteve aqui mas Touya  a levou. Também estava muito fraca devido a energia que gastou.'

'Nisso os feiticeiros são parecidos com os xamãs. Quando gastam energia demais o corpo não agüenta.' Ele explicou fitando o chão ainda.

'Acho que sim... mas você se recuperou muito bem.'

'O chefinho Ren é muito forte.'

'Deu para ver.' Ela falou sem querer. Se estivesse em sã consciência com certeza nunca falaria aquilo, mas estava sob o efeito de hipnose ao fitar o peito bem definido daquele xamã, era como seu cérebro raciocinasse menos, bem menos. Ele a fitou com os olhos interrogativos e a flagrou mordendo de leve o lábio inferior ainda o observando. A jovem corou escarlate e desviou os olhos dele nervosa. Parou de costas pensando numa coisa inteligente para dizer para tentar fazê-lo não perceber que ela estava pronta para babar por ele. Ai que ódio que ela sentia de si mesma! Só podia ser carência! Precisava arranjar logo um namorado pois estava começando a ficar a perigo. Onde já se viu pensar que aquele chinês insuportável, idiota, arrogante era bonito.

'A enfermeira Kido ficou de passar daqui a pouco para tirar a sua temperatura e ver seus machucados. Seria bom você ficar em repouso.' As palavras saíram atropeladas, mas pelo menos saíram. Ótimo, ela ainda estava no controle do seu cérebro.

'Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Preciso achar Jun.'

'Chefinho! Precisa descansar! O senhor ficou a noite inteira com febre alta!' Bason falou preocupado. 

'O que é uma febrezinha para mim, Bason? Eu sou Tao Ren!'

            Meilyn virou-se para ele o olhando feio. 'Pois então Tao Ren vai ficar na cama descansando até se recuperar. Eu não fiquei a noite inteira acordada para você fazer besteira e piorar tudo!'

'Ficou porque quis. Eu não lhe pedi nada.' A voz de Ren era sarcástica.

            Meilyn franziu a testa olhando-o com raiva. 'Eu só podia esperar isso mesmo vindo de um Tao. Mas eu não me importo, apenas lhe ajudei porque realmente não tinha nada de mais interessante para fazer.' Falou com sarcasmo. 'Mas agora você vai ficar neste quarto sim! Até a enfermeira Kido aparecer e lhe dar alta.'

'Quem você pensa que é garota para me dar ordens?'

'Li Meilyn.' Ela falou empurrando-o para que fosse até a cama voltar a se deitar.

'Mestre, é melhor descansar.' Bason tentou ajudar a garota.

            Ren olhou feio para Bason que resolveu desaparecer ou era bem capaz do seu mestre prendê-lo no mortuário. Meilyn  aproveitou que o rapaz desviou os olhos dela e o empurrou com mais força para a cama. Ren deu um passo para trás e a encarou novamente. 'Isso tudo é só para tocar em mim?'

            Meilyn arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto debochado de Ren a sua frente. Ai como ela queria dar um soco na cara dele. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e tirou as mãos do peito dele.  'Pretensioso idiota.' Sussurrou. 'Estou querendo apenas que espere até a enfermeira chegar.'

'Pois eu não vou esperar mais ninguém. Preciso encontrar Jun.'

            Meilyn parou a frente dele impedindo que ele desse mais um passo. 'Yoh e Horo-Horo estão procurando por ela.'

'Não confio naqueles dois. Eles são muito lerdos.'

'Eles são seus amigos, e passaram quase a noite inteira preocupados com você. E agora? Agora estão procurando pela sua irmã que na minha opinião deve é ter fugido de sua ignorância e arrogância.'

'Jun nunca fugiria. Ela é uma Tao. Mas é claro que eu não espero que entenda isso, você é apenas uma Li.'

'Se acha o melhor só porque é um Tao? Você realmente tem a mente muito fechada, garoto.'

'E você tem a mente aberta demais!'

'Olha, eu sei o que você está passando, mas sair do hospital como um desesperado não vai trazer a sua irmã de volta.' Ela falou tentando controlar a sua vontade de dar um soco na cara dele.

            Ren fechou o rosto com raiva. 'Você não tem idéia do que estou passando, garota.'

'Eu perdi os meus pais num acidente e sei o que é se sentir sem ninguém. Você ainda tem como achar sua irmã, eu não tenho como achá-los nunca mais.'

            Ren arregalou os olhos de leve, não sabia que ela era órfã. 'Eu...'

'Cala a boca, Tao.' Falou com o tom de voz mais alto do que queria e tentou se afastar dele, porém o rapaz segurou seu braço com força.

'Eu não sabia.'

'Você não sabe de nada que não seja você. Agora me solta, e espere a enfermeira. Se ela disser que você pode sair deste quarto, não será eu que o impedirei.' Falou puxando o braço com força.

            Ren observou a jovem indo até o leito do primo e passando a mão no rosto dele. Ela sorriu de leve vendo que estava tudo bem com ele, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra sentou na poltrona evitando olhar para o xamã.

'Não deveria ter falado aquilo para ela, chefinho...' Bason apareceu ao lado de seu mestre e sussurrou para que Meilyn não ouvisse. Ren não falou nada apenas observou a garota sentada no sofá lendo uma revista, ou melhor, fingindo ler uma revista.

            A enfermeira entrou no quarto assustando os dois jovens. 'Ah que bom que está bem, senhor Tao. Só que não deveria ter se levantando da cama.' Falou com a voz séria.

'Eu estou ótimo.'

            A senhora foi até ele e mandou que o rapaz se sentasse. 'Vejo que é mais teimoso do que a senhorita Kinomoto que está me dando um trabalhão. Bem vamos ver estes seus curativos.'

            Meilyn sorriu de leve vendo-o deixar se tratar. Sentiu como se tivesse cumprido sua missão em prender aquele teimoso xamã até a senhora Kido chegar. Se ele era teimoso, tinha encontrado um rival a sua altura, ela também era o cúmulo da teimosia.

A senhora Kido obrigou Ren a sentar-se na cama. O rapaz bufou algumas vezes antes de obedecer a senhora e sentar-se na cama de costas para Meilyn deixando que a enfermeira tratasse seus ferimentos. Meilyn abaixou a revista e levantou os olhos fitando a enorme tatuagem que havia nas costas do xamã. Arregalou os olhos abaixando completamente a revista e sentindo uma onda de calor invadir o seu corpo. Seu rosto queimava como se agora ela que estivesse com febre, uma febre de pelo menos 40 graus.

Continua.

**N/A****:**

Olá Gente! Este capitulo demorou para sair não foi!!! Foi mau! Ou melhor, foi péssimo, eu sei. Mas o importante é que ele está aí para vcs!!!!

Sentiram que as coisas estão esquentando para o lado da Meilyn? Ai esta garota realmente é muito sortuda, nada como um Ren saradinho para fazer esquecer de um Tudo de bom do Syaoran! Hehehe

Sei que parece que estou negligenciando outros personagens, mas como sempre peço paciência. A história é longa e bem complexa, terão vários outros capítulos e vou explorar melhor outros personagens. Sei que muitos queriam que eu focasse mais Sakura e Li ou Yoh e Anna. Quanto a Sakura e Li já estou preparando uma coisinha para eles, e Yoh e Anna... bem quando uma certa pessoa aparecer as coisas ficaram bem quentes para este casal adorável de Shaman King!! Hehehe acho que vocês já sacaram quem é que está para vir, não é? Ainda vai haver muita dor de cotovelo nesta história!

Quero agradecer ao pessoal que me respondeu prontamente sobre aquele grupo de meninas doidinhas, as Lilly Five! Valeu galera! Brigadão pela força. Este quinteto dará o ar de sua graça mais a frente aprontando muita confusão!

Neste não vou fazer comentários pois a droga da pagina do ff.net não está querendo abrir os reviews! Inferno! Mas prometo que no próximo capitulo volto a comentar cada review! Obrigada gente pelo carinho de vocês!!!

Beijos para todos!!!!


	8. Capítulo VIII

**__**

Dragões Chineses

Por Kath Klein

__

Capítulo VIII

'Meilyn, acorda!'

A chinesa abriu os olhos e levou um susto ao fitar o rosto esquisito de Kero bem acima do seu. 

'AHHHHH!!!' Gritou batendo no bichinho que foi com tudo na parede do quarto que ela estava dormindo no apartamento de Touya. A garota se levantou com as duas mãos no peito.

'Precisava me acordar assim? Eu levei um baita susto sabia? Quase morro do coração!' 

Sakura tinha uma das mãos na frente da boca abafando um riso. Enquanto Kero escorregava pela parede com estrelinhas na cabeça. 'A senhora Asakura ligou perguntando porque você não compareceu ao treinamento.' 

O quê?! Mas como ela descobriu o número daqui?'

'Eu não sei...' Sakura abaixou-se até a amiga para falar baixinho. 'Ela me pareceu uma mulher muito fria, não achou?'

Meilyn confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, bem séria. 

'Agora o senhor Yoh é muito legal!'

'Ah deixa o Syaoran ouvir isso!'

'Mas o Ren é o mais bonito! Já reparou no corpão dele?!' Falou dando uma piscadela para Meilyn que estava de boca aberta.

'S-sakura? Você está bem?'

A jovem deu uma risadinha inocente e se levantou. 'Vamos lá Meilyn! Eu vou com você até a casa dos Asakuras. A Tomoyo também vai.'

Agora Meilyn começou a se preocupar. 'A Tomoyo? O que ela vai fazer lá?'

'Eu falei para ela que você começará a treinar para ser a esposa de um xamã e ela ficou curiosa para saber como é o treinamento de uma noiva.'

Meilyn tinha uma das sobrancelhas tremendo. 'Eu já disse que não vou se esposa de ninguém.' 

'Eu conversei com a senhora Asakura no hospital e ela me contou tudo.'

'Você conversou com a Anna? Sobre mim?'

'Sim e sobre o Ren!' Ela respondeu tirando uma roupa do armário. 'Vamos lá Meilyn!'

A chinesa deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se finalmente do chão. Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que chegaram noao Japão. Ren e Li tentavam encontrar os seguidores da tal seita doida enquanto ela ficou encarregada de cuidar de Sakura. Seria bom que a amiga fosse com ela na casa de Asakura. Ela já estava enrolando este treinamento há alguns diaas. Anna não era mulher de ser enrolado por muito tempo. 

A campainha tocou fazendo as duas amigas se entreolharem. 'Touya está?'

'Não, ele saiu para comprar algumas coisas.' Sakura respondeu.

'Eu estou aqui, Sakura!' Kero falou se transformando em Kerberus.

A campainha tocou novamente. Meilyn respirou fundo e foi até a porta para abrir apenas uma frestinha, porém a pessoa do outro lado empurrou com força fazendo a chinesa cair sentada no chão. 'Boooom dia!!!'

Meilyn, Sakura e Kerberus olhavam para Tomoyo com sua câmera inseparável já filmando os amigos. 'Tape one! O despertar da futura esposa!' Ela gritou focando o rosto assustado da chinesa. 'Hei Meilyn faz uma cara mais bonita, imagina se o seu futuro marido lhe vê assim logo pela manhã? É divórcio na certa!'

'Eu já disse que não vou me casar com ninguém!!! Filma a Sakura! Ela é quem JÁ deveria estar casada!'

Sakura se encolheu envergonhada, não podia negar que seu maior sonho era ser justamente a futura senhora Li. Colocou as mãos nas bochechas vermelhas balançando o rosto de um lado para ou outro. Meilyn e Tomoyo tinham gotas na cabeça. A câmera woman desligou sua filmadora e encarou as amigas. 'Fiz uma roupa especial para você no seu primeiro dia de treinamento, Meilyn!'

'Está brincando, não é?' Ela perguntou nervosa já se imaginando com aquelas roupas cafonas que Sakura usava quando criança, para ser mais exata uma com orelhinhas de coelho na cabeça. Bason estaria ao seu lado rindo como um louco e o pior é que ela nem poderia desejar que ele morresse de ataque cardíaco de tanto rir, ele já estava morto!

'Tomoyo... os xamãs são muito discretos!' Sakura tentou socorrer a chinesa.

'Nada disso! Já fiz uma super pesquisa para achar a roupa exata para treinamento de um xamã!' Tomoyo falou dando risadinhas e mostrando uma roupa estilo chinesa. 'E é claro que eu fiz uma para a Sakura e para o Kero!'

'Tomoyo, eu não vou fazer nada...' Sakura falou sem graça.

'Ah mas isso não importa! O importante é que é uma boa desculpa para você usar os meus modelitos exclusivos!' Respondeu entusiasmada mostrando outra roupa para Sakura e fazendo todos caírem no chão com tudo.

'Eu vou tomar banho...' Meilyn falou indo em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que ela desapareceu da sala, Tomoyo não agüentou. 'Hei Sakura, você já conheceu o futuro marido dela?'

'Quem se casaria com uma encrenqueira como ela?' Kero falou flutuando a frente delas. 'Hei Tomoyo, cadê o meu modelito exclusivo?' Tomoyo estendeu um saquinho com biscoitos para o bichano que ficou com os olhos brilhando de alegria. 'Ai, só você lembra de mim, Tomoyo!' Falou se afastando e comendo os biscoitos.

'Agora ele fica quieto!' Daidouji comentou com Sakura rindo.

Sakura com uma gota na cabeça. 'Então eraé por isso que você sempre trás biscoitos para ele?'

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo. 'Mas me conte, como é o pretendente de marido da Meilyn?'

'Olha Tomoyo... eu não entendi direito.' Sakura falou colocando um dedo no queixo. 'Eu acho que ela tem dois agora.' 

'Dois?!' Tomoyo soltou entusiasmada. 'Então haverá uma luta no final! Ai que romântico!' Disse em posição teatral. 'Vou ter que preparar um traje especial para os dois combatentes pelo coração da jovem donzela!'

Sakura olhava abismada para a amiga, apesar dos anos, não conseguia se acostumar com os devaneios dela. 'Eu não sei... o Ren era o primeiro, mas aí pintou o Horo-Horo.'

'Ren e Horo-Horo? Que nomes estranhos...'

'O Ren é chinês de uma família tradicional de assassinos do império.' Sakura falou em tom de suspense atiçando mais a imaginação de Tomoyo que já traçava em sua mente um traje negro e sinistro. 'O Syaoran me contou que a família dele não se dá bem com a do Ren. Desavenças... entende?'

'Um amor de Romeu e Julieta! Oh que trágico!' Tomoyo falou colocando uma mão na testa e jogando a cabeça levemente para trás e agora imaginando um traje estilo Romeu para Tao. 'E o outro?' 

'O Horo-Horo?' Sakura deu uma risadinha lembrando do simpático rapaz que quase levou um murro de Li quando a conheceu. Syaoran era realmente muito ciumento, o rapaz só disse que ela parecia um anjo. 'É um rapaz muito legal!'

'Hummm...' Tomoyo franziu a testa com uma mão no queixo. 'Isso vai ficar interessante, depois que eu os conhecer darei meu parecer sobre isso. Até porque eu preciso saber mais detalhes para fazer os trajes deles.'

Sakura rindo sem graça. 'Você vai mesmo conosco na casa dos Asakuras?'

'Claro que sim! Peguei até fitas extras!' Exclamou fazendo com que uma gota surgisse na cabeça da amiga.

* * *

Tomoyo, Meilyn e Sakura pararam em frente à casa dos Asakuras. 'É aqui?' A jovem de olhos violetas perguntou analisando a grande casa. 'Aqui parece uma pousada.'

'Sim, é aqui mesmo.' Meilyn confirmou. 'Só espero que aquele insuportável do Tao não esteja.' Falou abrindo o portão e espiando pelo quintal. 

Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam. 'Tao?' 

'É o Ren. Tao Ren.' Sakura falou ao ouvido da amiga.

'Mas como você o chama pelo primeiro nome e ela que é a noiva, chama pelo sobrenome? E ainda por cima não quer encontra-lo! Ele é tão feio assim?'

'Não o Ren é muito bonito, mas aconteceu alguma coisa quando estivemos no hospital que fez ela ter aversão a ele. Parece que ela anda fugindo dele.'

'Será que ele avançou no sinal?'

'É possível...'

'Os chineses têm sangue quente...'

'Hei o Syaoran nunca avançou o sinal!' Sakura falou indignada.

'Ah você é que os deixa sempre abertos.' 

Sakura foi ao chão com tudo.

'Hei vocês duas! Vão ficar aí?' Meilyn chamou-as, Sakura se levantou com a ajuda de Tomoyo e as duas caminharam atrás da amiga. A chinesa subiu a varanda olhando para os lados, estranhando aquele silêncio. 'Devem estar nos fundos...' Falou contornando a casa. Tomoyo e Sakura iam logo atrás da chinesa sussurrando sobre os "noivos" de Meilyn. 

'Ah finalmente você chegou, Meilyn!' A voz brava de Anna vez a garota engolir em seco.

'Olá senhora Asakura!' Sakura cumprimentou sorrindo. 'Esta é nossa amiga Daidouji Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo e Anna se cumprimentaram polidamente. 'Vieram assistir o treinamento de Meilyn?'

'Se não for incômodo...' Tomoyo pegou sua câmera. 'Gostaria muito de filmá-lo para dar de presente de casamento!'

Meilyn bateu uma mão na testa pensando que realmente foi péssima idéia ter trazido a amiga. Olhou para Anna sabendo que com certeza a itako não permitiria.

'Está bem! Desde que fiquem quietas!' Meilyn caiu no chão. 'Vamos lá! Você precisa fazer bonito. Lembre-se que está sendo filmadas! Imagina se Ren vê você fraquejando? Seu noivado vai para o buraco!'

'Isso mesmo Meilyn! Dê o seu melhor!' Sakura desejou com entusiasmo.

'Depois farei uma super edição! Com trilha sonora e tudo!'

'Eu já disse que NÃO sou noiva daquele... daquele.... Argh! Vocês me irritam!!!' Gritou caminhando como robô para o quintal.

* * *

Tomoyo e Sakura sentaram-se embaixo de uma cerejeira observando Anna e Meilyn que ficaram em pé no centro do quintal. A chinesa tinha os olhos vendados.

'O que elas estão fazendo?' Tomoyo perguntou ao ouvido de Sakura.

'Eu não sei. Mas precisamos ficar quietas para não atrapalhar a Meilyn.'

Anna se aproximou de Meilyn. 'Concentre-se... diga-me o que você vê?'

'Eu não vejo nada, né? Você tampou os meus olhos!'

Anna balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não estou falando com os olhos humanos, mas seus olhos espirituais.'

'Hei, onde é que ficam estes olhos?' 

Anna não agüentou, deu um tapa na nuca da chinesa que chiou. 'Presta atenção! Tente identificar o que está a sua volta. Concentre-se! Se ficar irritada o tempo todo não vai conseguir ver as coisas! Este é o maior erro de Ren e não deve ser o seu.'

'Ah não me compara àquele cara!' Falou irada.

'Fica quieta!' Anna soltou um longo suspiro. 'Vamos, tente de novo... Só vai sair daqui se conseguir identificar quantos espíritos têm nesta casa e onde eles estão! Vai ficar aí até me dizer, está me ouvindo?'

'Eu estou aqui a mais de duas horas... em pé!'

'E vai ficar mais ainda!'

Anna soltou um suspiro desanimado, a garota era bem nervosinha. 'Eu tenho que ficar com esta venda?'

'Tem... e não me desobedeça. Xiu!' A xamã chamou um dos espíritos.

'Hei eu estou sentindo alguma coisa... Tem alguma coisa se aproximando... Eu tô ligada!'

'É a Xiu... ela vai ficar tomando conta de você.' Ela virou-se para o espírito de uma menina de mais ou menos 7 anos de idade. 'Olho nela, se ela tirar a venda me avisa, certo?'

'Sim, senhora Anna.'

'Boa menina.' Falou caminhando em direção a Tomoyo e Sakura, parou a frente delas. 'Não querem comer alguma coisa?'

'Vai demorar muito?' Sakura perguntou levantando-se e balançando a saia para que as folhas saíssem.

'Talvez... ela tem que se manter mais calma... está muito agitada.'

'A Meilyn nunca foi calma...' Tomoyo comentou. 'Bem, acho que hoje não tem muito o que filmar.'

'Os rapazes daqui a pouco estão chegando para o almoço.' Anna falou. 'Eles ainda estão procurando alguma coisa com relação ao símbolo que a Meilyn achou.'

'O que acha que pode ser, Anna?' Sakura perguntou preocupada.

Anna virou-se e fitou sua discípula tentando convencer Xiu a enganá-la. 'Eu não sei, mas estou tentando ajudar quem possa dar estas respostas.'

Sakura e Tomoyo entreolharam-se e depois fitaram Meilyn. 

'E então, vamos preparar o almoço para os rapazes?'

'Sim!' As duas amigas disseram juntas.

'Ótimo, aqui está a lista do mercado! Podem ir comprar.'

Tomoyo e Sakura caíram no chão.

* * *

'Nada... nada em cima de nada... merda!' Ren soltou irritado. Eles já haviam vasculhado completamente toda grande Tókio e nada!

'Calma Ren, para tudo se tem um jeito... a gente vai achar Tao Jun...' Yoh falou passando um braço nos ombros do amigo. 'Lembra quando procurávamos a vila do Patch nos Estados Unidos?'

'Ficamos procurando por dias, mas encontramos, não foi?' Horo-horo relembrou.

'Estão falando sério que ficaram procurando por dias a vila do Patch? Todo mundo sabe onde fica esta vila.' Li falou antes de soltar um longo suspiro. 

'O que você disse?' Horo-Horo perguntou, tremendo uma das sobrancelhas.

'Que todo mundo sabe onde fica esta vila. Dizem que ela é enfeitiçada... habitada por espíritos... estas coisas.'

'Aposto como ele está falando isso para sacanear a gente.' Horo-Horo falou indignado.

'Eu procurei por tudo e não encontrei nada...' Manta falou desanimado.

'Como vocês são bobos... no interior do Estados Unidos tem um lugar onde, apesar de ser uma região quente, consegue mantém uma temperatura baixa. Era só pensar... manifestações fantasmagóricas provocam queda na temperatura do ambiente. Um lugar com grandes manifestações espirituais é claro que terá uma distorção na sua temperatura. Era só dar uma olhada num mapa de meteorologia e descobrir onde esta instabilidade ocorre.'

'Faz sentido!' Yoh falou dando um soquinho na palma da outra mão enquanto o resto, inclusive Bason e Amidamaru, estavam olhando de boca aberta para Li que explicava gesticulando as mãos a frente como se estivesse ensinando para crianças.

'AH! Eu não acredito que não pensei nisto naquele momento!' Manta balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro inconformado. 

'Tudo bem Manta acho que ninguém pensou nisto na época.' Yoh falou tentando acalmar o neurótico amigo.

'Mas que droga, a gente sofreu a beça naquela época e era só fazer isso!' Horo-Horo disse desolado. 'Eu passei fome!!! Sabem o que é isso? Fome!'

'Ele é esperto.' Amidamaru falou para Bason.

'Ele é um metido.' Bason rebateu.

'Bem, é isso. Acho que se eu fosse um xamã vocês realmente estariam ferrados não é?' Li falou com sarcasmo.

'Deixa de ser irritante, Li.' Ren falou. 'Esta sua teoria é idiota demais.'

Syaoran soltou uma longa gargalhada. 'Pode falar que eu sou o máximo! Eu sei que sou mesmo!'

'Se é tão esperto, por que não tirou as cartas da sua namoradinha?'

Li fechou a cara. 'Esta história de novo, Tao!'

Os dois pararam um em frente do outro com chamas nos olhos. 'Pois eu vou lhe dizer o que eu faria se eu estivesse no seu lugar. Eu teria simplesmente usado o Rashiban para atrair as cartas, pois são criaturas mágicas.'

'O Rashiban é um instrumento de localização apenas.'

'Isso se você não lhe fornecer magia alguma. Se der energia para ele o tabuleiro funciona como um imã. Vai me dizer que você nunca soube disso?'

Li arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Aquilo não vem com manual, sabia?'

'Vem sim, você é que foi preguiçoso e não leu.'

'Ah era muito grosso e era num dialeto antigo! Não dava para eu saber tudo!' Li tentou se defender. 'Hei como você sabe de tudo isso?'

'Porque diferente de você eu estudei sobre magia tanto espiritual como elementar.'

Os dois já estavam caindo no braço. Yoh pegou Ren por trás enquanto Horo-Horo pegou Li. 'Hei pessoal somos todos amigos.'

'Eu não sou amigo dele!' Li gritou.

'Nem eu!' Ren falou.

'Eu sei que vocês se dão bem... Vão ser até da mesma família quando o Ren casar com a Meilyn.' 

'O quê?!' Li gritou irado agarrando o pescoço de Ren.

'Ai Yoh você é devagar quase parando mesmo, hem? Agora é que os dois vão se matar.' Horo-Horo falou parando ao lado de Yoh e vendo Li e Ren rolando no chão tentando um enforcar o outro.

Yoh apenas ria. 'Eu sei que eles gostam muito um do outro. Só estão nervosos com isso tudo.'

'Não acha que devemos interferir, Yoh?' Amidamaru perguntou preocupado.

'Acho que não.'

'Isso chefinho! Dá uma surra neste Li!' Bason falava dando soquinhos no ar.

'Ai ai ai... eu estou morrendo de fome...' Horo-Horo falou. 'Será que eles vão continuar a brigar por muito tempo?'

'Hei Yoh, o Ren está afogando o Li no chafariz do parque.' Mantha falou puxando a barra da camisa do amigo.

'Ai caramba o Ren endoidou de vez!'

'Deixa quieto... olha só, agora é o Li que está afogando o Ren no chafariz.' Yoh falou apontando.

'Acho que eles estão exagerando agora....' Amidamaru falou preocupado.

'Eu aposto dez Yens como o Li vence.' Horo-Horo falou.

'Eu aposto no Ren.' Yoh disse procurando dinheiro nos bolsos da calça.

'Yoh!' Amidamaru soltou perplexo.

'Hei gente... uma patrulha parou!' Manta alertou os amigos.

Horo-Horo arregalou os olhos vendo os tiras indo até os dois chineses brigões. 'Ih gente, agora os dois estão em cana!'

* * *

Sakura fitava o namorado que estava sentado ao seu lado encarando Ren com olhos de fogo. Os dois realmente foram em cana e tiveram que dividir a mesma cela.

'Eu não acredito que vocês dois foram parar na cadeia.' Anna falava perplexa. 'Com tantos problemas e tantos inimigos para enfrentarem...'

'Se não fosse um dos advogados da família Tao eles estavam até agora lá.' Horo-Horo falou antes de tomar um pouco do suco.

'A família Tao tem 33 advogados prontos para qualquer eventualidade.' Ren falou com sarcasmo.

Li fiz uma careta para ele e já ia reclamar quando Sakura segurou o seu braço pedindo silenciosamente para deixar passar. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. 

'Nossa, a comida está muito boa, hoje!' Yoh comentou.

'Ah que bom que gostou senhor Asakura!' Tomoyo falou. 'Fomos eu e a Sakura que fizemos.'

'Anna, você colocou nossas visitas para cozinhar?' Yoh perguntou sem graça.

'Oras elas estavam aqui sem fazer nada! Tinham que ajudar um pouco também. Se vocês quiserem podem ser as chefs da minha pousada. O Ryu sumiu então eu fiquei sem um bom chef.'

Yoh sorriu sem graça observando as duas. 'Ficamos felizes em poder ajudar, Yoh.' Sakura respondeu.

'Elas, diferente de certas pessoas que só aparecem para comer....' Anna falou fitando Pilika e Horo-horo '... são muito bem vindas em minha casa.'

'Ai que garota!' Pilika falou com o punho fechado perto do rosto.

'Ué onde estão Amidamaru e Bason?' Yoh perguntou olhando para os lados.

'A Kororô também sumiu.' Pilika falou procurando o duende do irmão debaixo da mesa. 'O que você fez com ela, maninho mau?!'

'Eu não fiz nada! Ela deve estar dando um passeio por aí.' O rapaz tentou se defender dos cascudos da irmã.

Ren franziu a testa olhando de um lado para o outro, se levantou ouvindo a confusão que todos faziam falando ao mesmo tempo e se afastou. Foi até a cozinha e olhou para fora. Sorriu de leve vendo Meilyn sentada no meio do gramado em posição de Buda falando e gesticulando sem parar com os espíritos de várias crianças que estavam rodeando-a. Kororô estava no seu ombro direito. Encostou-se no batente da porta e cruzou os braços apenas fitando a garota.

'Quando eu for para Hollywood e me tornar uma grande artista vou contracenar apenas com grandes estrelas!'

'Como o Marlon Brandon?' Uma menina perguntou entusiasmada.

'Não! O Marlon Brandon está meio velho agora... eu vou contracenar com o Brad Pitty. Conhece?'

A menina balançou a cabeça de leve de um lado para o outro. 'Quando eu era viva o Marlon Brandon era muito bonito.'

'Como o Sean Connery.' Outra acrescentou.

'Ah não! Vocês têm que se atualizar! Olha os gatos do momento são Brad Pitty, Matt Dammon... será com eles que eu irei contracenar. Aí interpretarei grandes clássicos do cinema!'

'Eu adoro histórias românticas!' Xiu falou apertando as mãozinhas.

'Eu também!'

'Conte-nos uma história romântica, senhorita Meilyn! Por favor!'

Meilyn levou uma das mãos no queixo. 'Ai, eu não sei... estou há tanto tempo sem comer que a única coisa que me vem a cabeça são receitas de doces chineses... estou com tanta fome que comeria um camelo...' Falou passando a mão na barriga que roncava. 'Hei Xiu não dá para chamar logo a Anna?'

'A dona Anna mandou eu apenas cuidar para que você não tire esta venda.'

'Mas eu já sei quantos espíritos tem aqui... ou melhor eu sabia... agora tem muitos... aposto que nem ela vai saber quantos são.' 

'A senhora Anna sabe de tudo.' Um espírito falou. 'Ela é uma bruxa muito poderosa.'

'Eu sei... eu sei... eu vou me tornar uma poderosa bruxa atriz!' Falou com um dedo levantando para o céu. O seu estômago roncou alto fazendo a garota ficar vermelha de vergonha e os espíritos caírem para trás rindo.

'Ah senhorita Meilyn, conte-nos uma história bonita chinesa?'

'Uma história bonita...' Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e balançou com força. 'Ai só me vem receita de comida! Para mim chega!' Falou se levantando. 'Eu vim aqui para me desenvolver espiritualmente não para emagrecer...' Ela franziu a testa. 'Hei por acaso isso aqui não é um spa, é?'

'Spa?' As crianças perguntaram juntas.

Meilyn voltou a se sentar soltando o ar de forma pesada. Aquele treinamento espiritual já estava enchendo o seu saco e ela estava no primeiro dia. 'Está bem, eu tenho uma história para contar para vocês... é da Branca de Neve, vocês a conhecem, não?'

'Oba!!!' As crianças gritaram entusiasmadas.

'Então... existia uma linda princesa chamada Meilyn. Ela era linda e maravilhosa como eu! Era boa e sincera... bem, não tão sincera como eu, mas enfim, quem é perfeito, não é?'

'A senhorita é a princesa da história?' Um menino perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'A senhorita não parece uma princesa.'

'Eu sou a princesa da minha história!' Falou dando um cascudo no menino que chiou, as crianças riram. 'Então, voltando à história... ela tinha uma madrasta muito, muito, muito, muito má! Que a deixava no sol morrendo de fome e trabalhando duro! A rainha má Anna não gostava da beleza natural da princesa Meilyn.'

Ela ouviu um 'Ohhh...' das crianças e sorriu de lado continuando sua distorcida e excêntrica versão de Branca de Neve, provocando risos e choros na sua pequena platéia de espíritos. Aos poucos, vários deles começaram a chegar. Ren franziu a testa, aquela garota tinha uma luz e um poder de acalmar os espíritos perturbados. Isso realmente era raro. Até mesmo Amidamaru e Bason estavam sentados perto da cerejeira ouvindo a narrativa louca da garota. Ela não parecia ter muito jeito para dramatização, mas pelo menos estava promovendo momentos de diversão para aqueles espíritos soltos.

Soltou um suspiro sem querer, apenas a observando. Tinha se arrependido de ter sido tão grosso com ela no dia do hospital, mas detestava se sentir em dívida com alguém. Principalmente com uma mulher.

'O que está vendo, Ren?' Yoh perguntou para o amigo fazendo com que o rapaz literalmente se sentisse congelando.

'N-nada.' Respondeu incerto. Yoh sorriu e foi até ele. Observou a enorme quantidade de almas que estavam no seu quintal cercando a garota que contava uma história louca usando até mesmo Bason como o caçador que tentara matar a bela princesa Meilyn e fazendo os espíritos das crianças fugirem do guerreiro chinês com medo enquanto ele dizia que não era mau. Amidamaru rolava de rir no chão.

'Ela não está nos vendo porque está com os olhos vendados. Não se preocupe, pode ficar aí observando-a sem medo.'

'Quem disse que eu estava observando-a?' Ren falou virando-se e entrando na cozinha.

Anna entrou logo em seguida para pegar mais suco.

'Olhe isso, Anna.' Yoh falou apontando para fora. A jovem bruxa foi até a janela e arregalou os olhos de leve vendo a quantidade de almas.

'Mas que garota. Eu só pedi para ela identificar as almas, não para trazê-las todas para o nosso quintal.'

'Pelo jeito eles gostaram muito dela.' Yoh falou rindo-se.

Anna soltou um longo suspiro e foi até a porta. 'Ela deve estar morrendo de fome, falei que ela só sairia dali quando me dissesse quantos espíritos tinham na casa, mas agora nem eu mesma sei.'

Ren e Yoh observaram a jovem caminhando em direção à discípula e a chamando. Ren acompanhou cada movimento de Anna, ela era tão dona de si, tão segura. Isso a tornava única para ele. Olhou para Yoh que estava ao seu lado e baixou os olhos. O que ele estava pensando? Estava cobiçando a mulher do único amigo que tinha de verdade. Yoh não merecia aquela traição nem em pensamento, por isso tentou afastar-se deles, sentia-se mais sujo do que antes quando tinha os princípios mesquinhos e malignos dos Taos, princípios que tinha antes de conhecer Yoh. Foi a amizade de Asakura que o tirou não só da masmorra dos Taos como também o tirou das trevas que vivia e agora a ingratidão dele estava fazendo com que voltasse para elas. Não tinha como não se sentir um patife.

Estava inerte em seus pensamentos quando um furacão passou pela cozinha. Meilyn esfomeada passou por eles e foi até a sala literalmente chutando Manta para o lado e sentando à mesa para comer como uma louca. O grupo observava a jovem, ela sorriu sem graça.

'Acabei de sair da dieta...' Falou de boca cheia.

Continua.

****

N/A:

Demorô mas chegou!!! Caraca nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem atualizar um fic como este! Mil desculpas aos leitoras! Mas estive completamente concentrada em Feiticeiros que está na reta final e não pude me dedicar como queria neste. O capitulo ficou mesmo de ligação, o próximo, que eu já estou trabalhando haverá mais elementos da história. Não resisti em fazer uma graça neste capitulo com a entrada da Tomoyo e o primeiro dia de treinamento da Meilyn com a Anna. Pretendo postar o próximo capitulo daqui a duas semanas certinho, vai depender de algumas coisas. Estou com um projeto novo que anda me entusiasmando demais da conta, mas não se preocupem, não vou abandonar o fic, até porque tive uma idéia muito boa para ele com a ajuda dos reviews do Lexas. (Brigadão! Adorei todos os seus comentários!)

Bem não vou me estender muito nas notas, mas gostaria de agradecer de coração por todos que perguntaram por este fic! Muito muito obrigada pelo incentivo de vocês!!! 

Beijos,

Kath


	9. Capítulo IX

**__**

Dragões Chineses

Por Kath Klein

__

Capítulo IX

Sakura admirava a lua, naquela noite em especial o satélite lunar parecia mais belo para os olhos da jovem feiticeira. Ela sorriu de leve e soltou um suspiro de felicidade. Seu pequeno lobo estava ao seu lado e isso era o que importava.

'Lindo, não?' Uma voz masculina a fez levar um leve susto, mas sorriu abertamente reconhecendo a voz do seu namorado e sentindo-o abraça-la por trás. 'Mas acho que nem mesmo a bela lua cheia chega aos pés da sua perfeição, minha flor.'

Ela virou-se para ele aconchegando-se melhor no peito forte do namorado que a apertou entre seus braços. 'Sabe, Syaoran, eu me sinto péssima em me sentir tão feliz nesta hora.'

'Por que diz isso, Sakura?'

'Ren está sofrendo porque a irmã dele está desaparecida...' Ela se afastou de Li um pouco apenas para fitar o rosto do namorado. 'E eu me sinto tão feliz porque esta confusão trouxe você para mim. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível por pensar assim.'

Li abriu o sorriso admirando sua bela namorada. Era incrível como Sakura não havia mudado em nada após tantos anos depois que a conhecera. Ainda era a menina doce que se importava até com pessoas que lhe faziam mal ou que não se importassem com ela. Ele levantou um dos braços tocando de leve o rosto amado, colocou uma mecha do cabelo sedoso de Sakura atrás de sua delicada orelha. 'Eu te amo tanto, Sakura.' Falou com os olhos marejados.

Sakura sorriu sentindo no peito uma sensação morna de felicidade. Li quase nunca lhe dizia que a amava, porém nas poucas vezes que fez isso, era de uma maneira tão doce e sincera que ela sentia-se a mulher mais amada do mundo. 'Eu também o amo... muito, Syaoran.'

Eles diminuíram a distância de seus rostos e se beijaram de maneira terna e carinhosa. Li apertou mais Sakura contra seu corpo enquanto a jovem enlaçava o pescoço do amado sentindo o sabor doce dos lábios dele.

Afastaram-se apenas porque seus pulmões lhes exigiram ar e sorriram felizes um para o outro. Abraçaram-se novamente de maneira forte. 'Nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você, Sakura. Tenho receio do que está acontecendo a nossa volta, o que nos atacou há alguns dias atrás voltará a nos atacar.'

'Estaremos juntos, Syaoran. E nada... nada irá acontecer conosco.'

Ele permanecia sério abraçando a namorada de forma protetora. Levantou os olhos para a bela lua cheia.

__

'Já reparou como é bela a cor do sangue sobre o luar, Shen Long?'

Li arregalou os olhos lembrando-se das palavras daquela besta. Por algum motivo começou a temer pela vida da irmã de Tao. Aquela coisa, seja lá o que ela realmente fosse, parecia louca. Um calafrio percorreu a coluna do jovem feiticeiro. Sakura sentiu o corpo de Li tremendo de leve. 'O que foi, meu amor?'

'Vamos entrar, Sakura. Está ficando frio aqui fora.'

Sakura franziu a testa de leve. Syaoran reclamando de frio, realmente era novidade para ela. Segurou o braço do rapaz impedindo que ele se afastasse. 'Está mentindo para mim.'

Syaoran se surpreendeu pela atitude de Sakura. 'Não estou.' Continuou a mentir. Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando séria para ele. Syaoran no fundo continuava aquele menino que ela conhecia e incapaz de mentir. Ela sabia disso.

Li desviou os olhos da namorada e voltou a fitar a lua. 'Estou um pouco preocupado com a senhorita Tao.'

'Ela é sua prima. Você deveria mesmo se preocupar com ela.' A voz de Sakura era séria. A jovem não gostava de ver Ren e Li se engalfinhando. Eles eram parentes e deviam se dar bem.

Li sorriu de leve para ela confirmando. 'Vou encontrá-la.'

'Sim! Iremos encontrá-la! Temos muitos amigos para ajudar você e o Ren nisto! Logo eu conhecerei Tao Jun pessoalmente!' Ela falou de forma confiante e sorrindo.

'Este seu otimismo é incrível, sabia?'

Ela abriu mais o sorriso e levantou a mão fazendo um v com os dedos. 'Tudo vai terminar bem!'

Li soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

& & &

'Nossa! Este seu programa de computador é o máximo Manta!' Tomoyo soltou admirada observando o laptop do baixinho aberto na frente dos dois. 'Nós podemos editar as minhas incríveis filmagens nele, o que acha?'

'Bem Tomoyo... acho que dá sim!' Ele falou entusiasmado.

'Ficará o máximo! Tenho que me concentrar melhor nas roupas de batalha que farei para a Sakura, para o Syoaran e é claro para a noiva da vez, a Meilyn!' A garota soltou entusiasmada enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

'Roupas especiais?'

'Sim! Trajes de batalhas!'

'Nossa, você sabe fazer isso?' O nanico perguntou entusiasmado.

'Claro que sim! Quando a Sakura capturava as cartas Clow eu fui responsável por toda a figuração dela. Se quiser, um dia posso lhe mostrar as minhas filmagens... nós podíamos até reeditá-las, o que acha?'

'Seria muito bom!'

'Ai você é tão fofinho, Manta-chan!'

Manta sentiu as bochechas esquentarem fitando a bela cantora a sua frente. Ela era tão alegre e delicada. Tomoyo continuava a lhe contar suas idéias e devaneios.

'Até o nanico do Manta está se dando bem, só quem fica chupando dedo sou eu.' Horo-Horo soltou desanimado num dos cantos da sala da casa dos Asakuras.

'Quem mandou arrastar asa para aquela chinesa maluca!' Pilika não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar.

'Não começa a implicar com a Meilyn.'

'Ela é muito estranha, maninho. Não está vendo como a Anna está toda interessada nela? Para a Anna estar assim é porque boa coisa aquela chinesa não é.'

'A Meilyn é uma médium como a Anna.' Horo-Horo esclareceu à irmã. 'Uma Itako ou coisa assim...'

'O QUÊ?!' Pilika gritou chamando a atenção de todos que estavam conversando na sala.

'Olha o mico, Pilika...' O rapaz falou entre os dentes com vergonha em ver que todos olhavam para eles.

Pilika olhou para Meilyn que estava sentada ao lado de Anna tomando um chá enquanto ouvia a sua instrutora contar por todas as torturas que sofreria no dia seguinte. 'Você! Você é uma bruxa como a Anna! E quer roubar o meu maninho de mim!'

Horo-Horo pegou o braço da irmã sorrindo sem graça. 'Pára com isso...'

Meilyn levantou os olhos assustada com a explosão da garota. 'Do quê está falando?'

'Esta garota não bate bem da cabeça.' Anna respondeu sem se abalar e voltou a tomar seu chá.

Pilika no entanto caminhou até Meilyn colocando o dedo em frente ao rosto assustado da garota. 'Pois saiba que o meu maninho não pode se casar com uma bruxa chinesa. Ele tem que casar com uma garota de nossa aldeia e de preferência a que eu escolher.'

'Ai caramba, agora você endoidou, Pilika.' Horo-Horo falou tentando puxar a irmã mas recebendo um cascudo bem forte na cabeça como resposta.

'Hei eu não estou pretendendo me casar com o seu irmão, Pilika. Eu vou ser uma artista de Hollywood, e você sabe como este tipo de carreira requer muito de uma jovem bonita como eu. Não dá para pensar em relacionamentos sérios... além disso, eu vou conviver com os maiores gatos do planeta e...'

Anna levantou o braço e bateu na nuca da sua aprendiz, fazendo a garota derramar a xícara que tinha nas mãos. 'Hei, por que você fez isso, Anna?'

'Pára de falar besteira. Você vai casar com o Ren.'

'O quê? Agora ela quer ficar com os dois?!'

Meilyn sorriu de lado observando o rosto enfurecido da jovem a sua frente, já que ela havia começado lhe insultando, não custava nada se divertir um pouco. 'Isso mesmo. Eu vou ficar com o seu irmão na segunda, quarta e sexta e com o Tao na terça, quinta e sábado. No domingo eu fico com os dois!'

Pilika gritou enfurecida e foi com tudo pra cima da chinesa apertando o pescoço dela de forma assassina. Meilyn pediu socorro, mas Anna se manteve estática enquanto Horo-Horo tentava tirar a irmã enfurecida de cima de Meilyn.

'Esta garota não tem jeito.' Anna falou antes de beber um gole de chá. Tomoyo e Manta observavam estáticos a confusão.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Yoh perguntou entrando na sala ao lado de Ren.

'Hei Yoh me ajuda aqui!' Horo-Horo conseguiu falar antes de levar um soco de direita de Pilika, e saiu voando pela sala, passando por Manta e Tomoyo e estatelando na parede.

'Nossa, ela é forte. Ela é uma xamã também, Manta-chan?' Tomoyo perguntou.

'Não.' Ele respondeu rápido balançando a cabeça. 'Pilika apenas vê espíritos assim como eu, mas não é xamã nem médium.'

Pilika voltou novamente a sua atenção para Meilyn que aproveitando a deixa dela bater no irmão, tentou sair engatinhando mas logo sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados para trás, caiu de costas no chão e já sentiu novamente as garras assassinas de Pilika em volta do seu pescoço. 'Vai se arrepender por falar estas besteiras do meu maninho e do Ren, sua bruxa!'

Ren levantou uma sobrancelha vendo as duas no chão, soltou um longo suspiro pensando que a chinesa era louca mesmo, ela nunca se encontrava quieta e sentadinha como Anna ou a amiga de Li de longos cabelos negros. Ela sempre estava numa situação peculiar.

'Hei Horo-Horo, você está legal, Cara?' Yoh perguntou para o amigo ajudando-o a se levantar.

'Pilika pirou de vez. Ela vai matar a Meilyn.'

'Vai nada. Elas se gostam.' Yoh respondeu sorrindo.

Horo-Horo ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Yoh... realmente, você não tem noção das coisas, cara.' O xamã virou-se para Ren. 'Hei Ren! Vai lá ajudar a Meilyn!'

O chinês rodou os olhos impaciente. Resolveu socorrer a jovem, pois devia uma a ela por ter cuidado dele enquanto estava no hospital. Alcançou as duas e pegou Pilika pela cintura a levantando para que não conseguisse alcançar o chão. 'Chega desta gritaria.' Falou impaciente. Pilika na mesma hora que sentiu o braço de Ren envolvendo sua cintura calou-se tímida e quieta. Meilyn sentou no chão passando a mão pelo pescoço que até pouco tempo atrás estava sendo apertado pela louca irmã de Horo-Horo. Levantou os olhos vendo Ren segurar a jovem e olhando para ela seriamente. Sentiu-se mal pela confusão toda, mas não fora ela quem armara o barraco. Desviou os olhos de Ren para Pilika que estava... vermelha. Não resistiu em soltar uma gargalhada, agora entendia a súbita raiva da jovem!

'Do que ela está rindo?' Pilika perguntou abobada olhando para a chinesa que mal se controlava. Ren a soltou no chão não desviando os olhos de Meilyn.

'Ela é louca, não liga Pilika.'

A jovem virou-se para ele ainda corada e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. 'Desculpe-me a confusão. Mas ela me provocou... ela é uma bruxa, sabia?'

Meilyn levantou-se e passou um braço nos ombros da jovem que até pouco tempo estava tentando lhe matar. 'Eu te empresto ele alguns dias, certo?' Falou ao ouvido dela fazendo a garota explodir de vermelha e que a fez rir mais alto. Afastou-se deles batendo de leve no ombro de Ren. 'Valeu aí por ter me salvado, bonitão.' Agradeceu indo em direção ao toalete e deixando agora tanto Ren quanto Pilika constrangidos. O rapaz virou-se observando a silhueta de Meilyn ainda rindo se afastar.

Tomoyo observava a tudo encantada, aquilo estava parecendo "Barrados no Baile"!!! Ela podia fazer até uma série, apenas filmando aquilo. Manta observava a nova amiga sem entender nada.

'Eu preciso ir... vamos maninho!' Pilika falou pegando o punho do irmão e o puxando para fora.

'Hei espera aí Piliiiiiika...' Tentou falar sendo puxado com força pela irmã para a casa vizinha onde estavam instalados.

Yoh observou a tudo com aquela cara de bobo sem entender nada. Olhou para Ren que estava parado observando por onde Pilika e Horo-Horo saíram, Tomoyo ainda ria desculpando-se, Manta estava ao seu lado observando a jovem intrigado e Anna... bem Anna estava como sempre, sentada tomando o seu chá, inabalável. Sorriu de lado, era isso que adorava nela, aquela calma e superioridade inquebrantáveis. Foi até ela sentando-se a sua frente.

Yoh não precisou pedir, ela parou de tomar o chá e serviu uma xícara para ele, estendendo-lhe. 'Obrigado.' Agradeceu. 'Quer um pouco, Ren?'

'Não.' Falou sentando-se à mesa e soltando o ar de forma pesada. Olhou rapidamente para o amigo que sorria e depois para Anna. Não pode deixar de se surpreender com uma coisa que Pilika havia gritado. Meilyn era uma bruxa assim como Anna? Seria possível? Indagou-se fitando a esposa do amigo, Anna desviou os olhos do esposo e fitou Ren de maneira que fez o rapaz sentir os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Rapidamente virou-se para o chão. Sakura e Syaoran entraram na sala com os rostos assustados.

'O que aconteceu? Vimos a Pilika passando pelo quintal como uma louca arrastando o Horo-Horo!' Sakura falou olhando para todos.

'Ela teve uma briguinha com a Meilyn.' Tomoyo respondeu para a amiga voltando a rir.

'Com a Meilyn?!' Syoaran se surpreendeu. 'Que droga a Meilyn fez agora?!'

'Hei como sabe se foi a Meilyn, Syoaran? Você anda muito amargo com a sua prima.' Sakura defendeu a amiga.

'Porque eu sei com quem eu estou lidando. Onde aquela louca se meteu?'

'Está no banheiro.' Novamente Tomoyo respondeu.

'Ah eu quero ver ela me explicar direitinho esta história de brigar na casa dos outros! No colégio eu engoli, mas agora ela está bem crescidinha para ficar brigando o tempo todo!' Li falava enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro para pedir satisfações à prima.

Sakura sentou-se à mesa onde estavam Anna, Yoh e Ren. 'Mas por que a Meilyn brigou com a Pilika?'

'Não se preocupe, Sakura. A Pilika também é bem brigona.' Yoh falou sorrindo.

'A Meilyn também não é de levar desaforo para casa. Além disso ela anda bem debochada ultimamente.' Sakura comentou soltando um suspiro e já imaginando o sermão que Li estaria passando na prima. 'Deve ser a convivência com o Syaoran.'

Tomoyo aproximou-se deles ajoelhando-se ao lado de Sakura. Manta soltou o laptop e também se juntou ao grupo. 'A Meilyn falou uma coisa brincando, mas acho que a Pilika levou a sério.'

'Mesmo?' Sakura perguntou incrédula.

'Isso não importa. A Meilyn vai ter que dormir esta noite aqui, pois amanhã iremos para Izumo para falarmos com a senhora Hannah.'

'Com a minha avó?!' Yoh se surpreendeu. 'Mas o que querem falar com ela, Anna?'

'Faz parte do treinamento. Além disso talvez seus avós possam nos ajudar com alguma pista do paradeiro de Jun. Já que não acharam nada aqui em Tókio.'

Ren cruzou os braços e fechou mais o rosto. 'Reviramos tudo e não achamos nada... como estes caras aparecem e desaparecem do nada?'

Yoh ficou sério por um momento. Não podia negar que aquela falta de notícias sobre Jun estava começando a ficar perigoso demais, mas tentava não passar esta sua apreensão para o amigo. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando Anna levantou-se de repente olhando para os lados. Meilyn apareceu na porta da sala olhando também em volta.

'Volte aqui Meilyn, eu ainda não terminei.' A voz contrariada de Syaoran fez Sakura voltar-se para trás e ver a amiga que mostrava-se nervosa, será que Li havia sido grosso demais com ela?

Meilyn arregalou os olhos de leve e levantou a cabeça. 'Vem lá de fora!' Falou para Anna enquanto corria para o quintal.

Ren levantou-se. 'O que está acontecendo?' Perguntou encarando Anna de forma séria.

'Vá atrás de Meilyn. Ela não tem como se proteger ainda.' Foi o que Anna respondeu.

Ren não entendeu nada, mas obedeceu a ordem. Yoh fitou a esposa antes de sair atrás do amigo. Syaoran apareceu na porta observando-os correndo para o quintal. 'O que houve?' Falou já pronto para ir atrás dele.

'Não, Feiticeiro! Você fica! Se eles falharem alguém terá que proteger Sakura.' Anna alertou fazendo o rapaz parar de correr e voltar-se para trás.

'Não vou ficar aqui escondido enquanto eles lutam.' Respondeu fitando a bruxa. 'Sakura sabe se cuidar com a ajuda das cartas. Ela saberá se proteger e a todos.'

'Não, eu também vou!' Sakura falou decidida.

'Não sejam estúpidos! O que quer que tenha aparecido, é espiritual. Com a magia de vocês não poderão ajudar, apenas atrapalharão.'

O casal se entreolhou e depois fitaram a bruxa. 'Mas um xamã é humano, então se eu der um empurrão, ele cai, se eu o ferir, sangra.' Li falou sério antes de sair.

Anna observou-o saindo pensando em como era teimoso, mas entendia o rapaz e a jovem que desculpou-se antes de ir atrás do namorado.

& & &

Meilyn correu até o quintal sentindo aquela sinistra presença. Olhou de um lado para o outro procurando. Seus olhos passaram pela casa vizinha que tinha as luzes acesas, era a casa onde Pilika e Horo-Horo estavam. 'Droga.' Falou baixinho correndo até ela e pulando com desenvoltura o muro. Correu até a casa quando assustou-se ao ver Horo-Horo sendo jogado pela janela e caindo no quintal.

'Horo-Horo!' Gritou preocupada com o amigo e indo até ele. Ajoelhou ao seu lado o levantando e sentindo um nó na garganta ao vê-lo machucado.

'A Pilika... eles querem levar a Pilika.' Ele respondeu tentando se levantar e voltar para salvar a irmã.

'Fica frio, eu vou pega-la' Falou correndo até a janela por onde Horo-Horo havia sido arremessado. Pulou-a e entrou na casa olhando para frente. 'Solte-a!' Ordenou para o homem que tinha o corpo da jovem japonesa nos braços desmaiada.

'Então você deve ser a Bruxa que meu mestre falou. Talvez ele me dê um pagamento em dobro se eu levar duas mulheres para ele.'

'Solta a Pilika, seu canalha!' Ren falou parando ao lado de Meilyn com sua lança apontada para o inimigo.

Meilyn apenas mexeu os olhos vendo Ren e Yoh pararem ao lado dela. Ambos com suas armas em punho. 'Só canalhas como vocês atacam mulheres!' Ren continuava a falar irado. 'Vocês estão me irritando!' Gritou correndo até o homem e tentando golpeá-lo. Porém alguma coisa fez com que o rapaz fosse jogado em cima de Meilyn e Yoh, fazendo os três serem arrastados alguns metros antes de baterem com força na parede.

'Você está bem, Yoh?' O xamã ouviu a voz apreensiva de seu guardião enquanto se levantava com dificuldade.

'Que golpe foi aquele? O cara só mexeu o braço esquerdo.' Yoh respondeu sentindo o corpo dolorido. 'Ren, você está bem?'

O rapaz de olhos dourados balançou a cabeça com força de um lado para o outro, sentindo o corpo dolorido também. 'Sim.' Respondeu secamente. O inimigo estava a frente deles com Pilika desmaiada em um dos seus braços enquanto que o outro estava livre para golpeá-los. Ren ouviu um gemido atrás de si e viu Meilyn se levantando encostada à parede.

'Você precisa de uma dieta, Ren. Está pesado demais.' Ela falou contrariada observando o xamã sinistro a sua frente. Ele vestia uma capa negra sobre os ombros e roupas parecidas com as tiradas de um livro de história medieval. Os cabelos eram longos e claros presos num rabo de cavalo à altura da nuca. Meilyn não pode deixar de achá-lo bonito pois seus traços eram finos e elegantes. "Estou carente mesmo!" Pensou para si revoltada.

'Vocês devem ser Tao Ren e Asakura Yoh... já conheço o poder de vocês e de seus espíritos guardiões, aconselho a deixarem esta luta pois aviso que não pouparei a vida de vocês.'

'Que cara idiota.' Ren falou entre os dentes.

'Também não queremos brigar com você.' Yoh respondeu abaixando a arma. 'Mas não podemos deixar que leve nossa amiga.'

'Esta mulher será sacrificada em nome de meu mestre, assim como a chinesa.'

Ren arregalou os olhos sentindo o corpo tremer. O coração batia tão rápido que parecia que queria sair de seu peito. Sua irmã... ela seria sacrificada? Fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo explodir. 'Bason! Quero o seu máximo, agora!!!' Gritou correndo em direção ao inimigo. Meilyn e Yoh arregalaram os olhos vendo a fúria do chinês. Do jeito que ele estava atacaria o inimigo não poupando a vida dele nem de Pilika que estava nos braços do xamã.

'Ren!!!' Meilyn gritou nervosa vendo o rapaz ir com tudo para cima do xamã. Yoh aumentou a energia de Amidamaru alargando seu escudo de proteção.

'Proteja-se Meilyn!' Yoh mandou e ela obedeceu se encolhendo num canto e tampando a cabeça ao sentir a explosão de energia de Ren, Yoh e do xamã misterioso.

Yoh correu logo atrás de Ren e pulou em cima do amigo fazendo-o cair no chão e evitando que ele golpeasse o inimigo, porém assim como havia imaginado, o xamã aproveitou a confusão entre os dois e atacou-os novamente com o seu poder. Amidamaru os protegeu como pôde, mas os dois foram empurrados pela estrondosa força de ataque do loiro.

'Está louco?!' Ren gritou irado com Yoh, estava com vontade de matar o amigo pela intervenção.

'Você não pode ficar nervoso, Ren. Vai machucar a Pilika.' Yoh respondeu levando a mão até o ombro direito onde havia sido golpeado e agora havia um grande ferimento. O chinês arregalou os olhos um pouco, dando-se conta de que novamente a sua irritação colocara pessoas em perigo.

'Achei que os mocinhos juntavam suas forças, não lutavam um contra o outro.' A voz do xamã era debochada.

'E quem é você? Esta sua roupa é muito cafona, sabia? Já até saiu de moda!' Meilyn falou caminhando em direção a ele e assim dando tempo para que os dois amigos tentassem se recuperar do forte golpe. Ela mesma tinha um pequeno ferimento na testa, pois o poder que se manifestara, alguns objetos da casa voaram para todos os lados.

'Sou Sir Klaus, seu criado, bela dama.' Ele falou com um sorriso irônico e com uma reverência a moda inglesa. 'Agora a senhorita poderia me acompanhar até meu mestre?'

'Claro! Estou louca para conhecer o seu mestre.' Ela respondeu caminhando até ele.

'Meilyn! Você também enlouqueceu?' Ren perguntou nervoso levantando-se. Yoh apenas observava a chinesa, sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede. Amidamaru estava ao seu lado preocupado.

'Olha bonitão, eu adoraria ficar, mas já que o sir Klaus foi tão simpático e cavalheiro, não tem como eu negar, não é?'

Ren tinha o queixo no chão. Realmente ela era louca. Meilyn parou ao lado de Klaus e sorriu para ele. 'Vamos?'

Klaus sorriu de forma galanteadora para a garota. 'Logo iremos, primeiro preciso acabar com este impertinente.'

'Com o Tao? Ah fala sério, ele é fraquinho. Vai mesmo perder tempo com ele?' Ela falou cruzando os braços.

'Vou fazer você engolir isso, chinesa.' Ren falou entre os dentes encarando-a com raiva. 'Está agora do lado deles?'

Meilyn virou-se costas para Klaus, encarando Ren que bufava de raiva, e quando Li entrou na sala semi destruída, franziu a testa de leve.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Li perguntou empunhando sua espada e fitando Klaus.

'Ora, as duas partes de Shen Long a minha frente! A sorte sempre sorri para os mais fortes!' Klaus falou levantando a mão para atacar os dois de uma vez apenas. Li e Ren fitavam Pilika que estava desacordada e era como um escudo poderoso para Klaus.

'Meilyn afaste-se dele!' Ordenou Li para a prima.

'Eu vou com ele, Syaoran.'

'O quê?!' O rapaz gritou irado.

'Ela é uma cobra.' Ren falou entre os dentes.

'Olha só, não vem me julgar, não! Só vou conhecer o tal mestre dele, só isso!'

'Enlouqueceu?!' Syaoran perguntou revoltado.

'Ela apenas fez a escolha certa, meus caros. Agora terei que acabar com vocês.'

Li e Ren levantaram suas armas. Yoh levantou-se também pronto para atacar junto com a dupla. Teriam que fazer de maneira rápida para tentar não atingir Pilika.

'Mana!' Horo-Horo gritou pulando a janela com Sakura seguindo-o. Klaus desviou os olhos dos dois chineses assustando-se com a entrada desesperada do xamã que veio resgatar sua irmã. Meilyn encarou Sakura rapidamente mas o suficiente para as duas se entenderem. A feiticeira puxou a carta certa esperando a ação da chinesa. Meilyn foi até Klaus que se preparava para atacar os quatro lutadores e puxou com força Pilika que estava presa num dos braços do inimigo. As duas foram ao chão.

'Vai Escudo!' Sakura gritou libertando sua carta e protegendo as duas jovens que estavam no chão. Meilyn acima de Pilika tentando protegê-la.

'Vamos!' Li ordenou. 'Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim!'

'Corte de Buda em ação!'

'Kororô em ação!'

'Torre dourada em ação!'

Meilyn fechou os olhos abraçada a Pilika, sentiu o poder deles batendo no escudo que não agüentou o suficiente. Não pode fazer nada além de tentar proteger a si e a jovem irmã de Horo-Horo. Bateu na parede novamente e sentiu o corpo de Pilika sob ela. Abriu um dos olhos e viu os rapazes encarando Klaus que estava ajoelhado no chão, mas não estava nem perto de ser derrotado. Levou uma das mãos até o machucado que sangrava na testa e olhou para Pilika, parecia estar bem.

Klaus começou a rir baixinho. 'Acham que me derrotaram? Como são estúpidos.' Falou levantando-se e jogando a capa para trás. Havia um pequeno machucado na sua bochecha esquerda. Ele limpou o sangue e cravou os olhos nos quatro que ainda mantinham a posição de ataque. 'Vão me pagar por este ferimento.'

'Droga, o cara só ficou com aquele machucadinho!' Horo-Horo constatou incrédulo.

Klaus levantou uma das mãos para o alto onde começou a concentrar uma forte energia. 'Grande espírito destruidor em ação!' A imagem de um grande mostro apareceu atrás do belo rapaz.

'O que é isso?!' Li perguntou olhando assustado para a figura que agora via a sua frente.

'Finalmente o guardião dele apareceu.' Yoh respondeu franzindo a testa. 'Vamos lá pessoal.'

'Não, eu quero acabar com ele sozinho pelo que fez a minha irmã.' Horo-Horo falou dando um passo a frente. 'Vai pagar por ter machucado a minha irmã e a minha gatinha, seu cretino.'

'Você não tem chance comigo, idiota.'

'Você me pegou desprevenido naquela hora, agora é para valer.' O rapaz falou decidido.

Sakura se aproximou do namorado, Li a fitou pelo canto dos olhos. 'Proteja-se Sakura.'

'Precisamos ajudar Meilyn e Pilika. Elas estão feridas e vulneráveis.'

'Eu as pego.' Ren falou correndo em direção a Klaus. 'Pára com o discurso e ataque-o, Horo-Horo!' O chinês gritou fazendo o amigo explodir de raiva, odiava quando Ren vinha lhe dar ordens.

Ren pulou por cima de Klaus. 'Torre dourada em ação!' Golpeou-o apenas para distrai-lo, deixaria tudo com Horo-Horo, agora tinha que tirar a duas garotas dali.

'Eu invoco o meu Espírito! Grande Espírito em ação!' Horo-Horo gritou fazendo seu guardião transformar-se em um gigante, destruindo parte da casa em que estavam. 'Agora você vai ver que não se brinca com a gente!' Falou mandando Kororô atacá-lo com tudo.

Ren parou em frente a Meilyn e Pilika. Olhou rapidamente para trás onde Horo-Horo lutava ferozmente com Klaus destruindo tudo. 'Vamos, o teto vai desabar daqui a pouco.' Falou colocando Pilika por cima de um dos ombros e pegando com força o braço de Meilyn que ainda estava tonta. Bason destruiu a parede que havia a frente deles para que pudessem sair o quanto antes.

Horo-Horo lutava com toda a sua força contra Klaus, porém o xamã inglês era mais forte do que poderiam imaginar. Olhou de relance para o lado onde viu Ren com sua irmã desacordada e Meilyn ao lado dele observando a grandiosidade dos espíritos guardiões em ação. Era algo fabuloso. Não ia decepcionar sua gatinha e se vingaria por terem tentado pegar sua irmãzinha.

'Ataque agora, Kororô! Ao máximo!!!' Gritou indo de encontro a Klaus e o golpeando com força. Uma onda de energia explodiu fazendo Sakura fechar os olhos, a garota sentiu o namorado a abraçando para protegê-la. Quando abriu os olhos viu Klaus e Horo-Horo caídos no chão.

Meilyn caiu de joelhos olhando o corpo de jovem de cabelos azuis no chão. Um silêncio profundo invadiu seus ouvidos. 'Horo-Horo...' Sussurrou sentindo os olhos arderem.

Continua.

****

N/A:

Olá Pessoal! Consegui atualizar o fic mais ou menos na data certa... agora estou um pouco perdida, mas pelo menos não demorou muito com da outra vez, não é? Hehehe

Para o pessoal que estava reclamando de cenas românticas entre Sakura e Li, acho que a primeira já saciou um pouquinho vocês, não?

Quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixa reviews e manda e-mails, me cobrando e também comentando sobre os capítulos! Valeu gente! Isso é mó incentivo para mim! Em especial para o Lexas, Marjarie, Mi-chan e Cláudio!

Quero mandar um beijão para a minha super revisora RÔ que me ajudou muito neste capitulo, principalmente na cena de ação! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ela!

Kath Klein


	10. Capítulo X

****

Dragões Chineses

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo X

'Horo-Horo...' Meilyn balbuciou levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao amigo. Caiu de joelhos ao lado dele olhando para a face machucada do xamã. Ele estaria morto? Pensou sentindo o peito arder.

'Ele vai ficar bem, Meilyn. Não se preocupe.' Yoh parou atrás dela enquanto Syaoran abaixou para pegar o corpo do rapaz para leva-lo ao hospital. 'Ele apenas gastou muita energia.'

'Você também precisa cuidar do seu machucado, Yoh.' Sakura falou preocupada olhando para o ombro esquerdo do rapaz. Ele apenas sorriu concordando.

Ren aproximou-se depressa do grupo e colocou Pilika delicadamente no chão. Ele tinha uma coisa muito mais importante para fazer. Caminhou até o corpo de Klaus e o levantou do chão encarando o homem com raiva. 'Acorda, filho da mãe!' Gritou sacudindo o inimigo. Klaus abriu os olhos encarando Ren. 'Onde está a minha irmã?'

O xamã ficou em silêncio fazendo Ren ficar mais impaciente. 'Diga onde está Jun agora!' Gritou jogando-o no chão com força no chão e o ameaçando com sua poderosa lança. 'Diga logo onde ela está!'

'Ren...' Yoh falou levantando-se com uma das mãos no machucado.

'Ele está muito nervoso.' Amidamaru disse flutuando ao lado do seu mestre.

Ren franziu a testa observando Klaus no chão se tremendo todo. Não pensou duas vezes antes de desferir um forte soco no rosto do homem fazendo-o ir ao chão com a boca sangrando. Pousou sua lança no pescoço dele. 'Diga-me ou eu o mato agora.'

Klaus apenas tremia. 'Eu... eu não posso.'

Meilyn franziu a testa olhando para o lado. Havia a sombra de um homem com os braços cruzados e encostado numa árvore mais adiante. Observou que todos estavam com suas atenções em Klaus tentando arrancar dele alguma informação do paradeiro de Jun. Devagar afastou-se dos outros indo de encontro ao homem.

'Quem é você?' Ela perguntou quase sussurrando.

'Ele é Asakura Hao.' Uma voz forte e feminina assustou Meilyn. Ela virou-se para trás e viu Anna se aproximando deles com olhar fixo em Hao.

'Há quantos anos, Anna.' Hao falou com um sorriso. Ele descruzou os braços e desencostou-se da árvore para virar-se para a jovem bruxa. 'Está mais linda do que a última vez que eu a vi.'

'Respeite-me. Sou esposa de seu irmão.' Anna falou com a voz firme e irritada. 'Eu sabia que tinha o seu dedo nisso tudo.'

'Por que está tão irritada?' Perguntou com a voz calma.

Meilyn não estava entendendo nada, mas aquele papo estava irritando-a muito. Deu uns passos para frente encarando Hao. 'Quem você pensa que é para seqüestrar a irmã de Tao e ainda entrar dentro da minha cabeça? Você não se enxerga não, cara?'

Hao sorriu de lado observando a chinesa, depois se voltou para Anna. 'Sua discípula é muito parecida contigo. Tenho certeza que a tornará uma esposa perfeita para o Rei Xamã, já que cometeu a besteira de casar-se com Yoh.'

'O Yoh é o Rei Xamã.' Anna respondeu com o rosto duro.

Hao apenas sorriu de leve e virou-se para Meilyn. 'Como eu lhe disse querida. Eu sou o futuro.'

Meilyn sentiu como se o seu corpo ficasse rígido, seu peito se apertou de uma maneira tão forte e intensa que pensou que seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado. Hao desviou os olhos dela e fitou Klaus levando uns murros de Ren. Franziu a testa fazendo o xamã virar uma tocha humana como os outros. Meilyn engoliu em seco ouvindo os gritos de dor de Klaus sendo queimado e os gritos dos rapazes tentando ajudar o homem.

'Você é um monstro.' Ela falou fitando o rosto debochado de Hao.

Ele apenas a fitou e estendeu uma mão para tocar o rosto da jovem, porém Anna segurou o pulso dele com força. 'Saia daqui.' Ela ordenou.

'Está com ciúmes Anna?'

Anna não mudou sua expressão. 'Se não for embora eu gritarei pelos rapazes.' Falou soltando o pulso dele e parando ao lado de Meilyn apertando mais forte o terço que tinha na mão direita. Há muito tempo não invocava seus espíritos guardiões, mas se houvesse necessidade faria isso sem pestanejar.

Hao a encarou por alguns segundos antes de dar as costas para se afastar. Meilyn arregalou um pouco os olhos. 'Diga-me onde está Tao Jun?!'

Hao parou de caminhar e virou-se para ela rapidamente. 'Diga a Ren que eu o avisei que ele seria meu. Tenho a irmã e tê-lo ao meu lado é uma questão de tempo. O dragão vermelho logo despertará e não apenas ele. Diga que Tao tem uma segunda chance de unir-se ao mais forte, ele e Li.'

'O Ren nunca se uniria a você.' Anna falou entre os dentes.

'Eu acho que está enganada, querida Anna. Se você também quiser vir comigo eu a receberei com muito prazer.'

A Bruxa franziu a testa observando o rapaz se afastar. Meilyn ainda não se dera por vencida e mesmo sabendo que Anna acharia sua atitude estúpida assim como ela mesma tinha certeza, correu até o rapaz e parou em frente a ele. 'Olha, eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu quero saber onde está Jun.'

'Acha que pode me ameaçar, Meilyn?'

'Se quiser ver dessa maneira, eu não ligo a mínima. Mas não vou deixar você ir embora sem falar onde está a irmã do Ren.'

'Meilyn!' Anna a chamou. 'Afaste-se dele. É uma ordem!'

'Eu não vou me afastar. Eu quero saber onde está ela, agora!' Disse tocando o peito dele com o dedo indicador e o encarando séria. Hao abriu novamente um dos seus sorrisos debochados.

'Gostei de você também.'

'Pára com este papo mole! Cadê ela?' Ela falou já pronta para explodir quando sentiu ele pegando o pulso dela com força. A garota arregalou os olhos vendo que ele queimava, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando evitar que um gemido de dor saísse de sua boca. Seus olhos ardiam e começavam a se formar lágrimas neles. Tentou golpeá-lo mas não conseguiu, a dor era tanta que a fazia raciocinar menos.

'Ataquem agora!' Anna ordenou a dois de seus guardiões. Uma enorme águia de fogo e uma serpente. Os monstros golpearam Hao fazendo-o finalmente soltar Meilyn que caiu de joelhos no chão observando a grande queimadura que tinha em volta do pulso.

Hao deu um pulo para trás observando as duas bruxas antes de desaparecer.

'ANNA!!!' O grito preocupado de Yoh fez a bruxa virar-se para trás. Arregalou os olhos vendo o marido parar a frente dela preocupado. 'O que aconteceu? Por que os invocou?! Foi atacada?'

Ela não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas, apenas fitou o rosto preocupado do esposo a sua frente olhando para ela com tanto carinho. Fez um movimento com o terço trancando assim os dois fantasmas que haviam protegido a ela e sua discípula e desviou os olhos de Yoh, não queria que ele visse seu rosto, porém o rapaz pegou-o delicadamente entre suas mãos fazendo-a corar violentamente. 'Está tudo bem contigo?'

Se fosse possível ela sentiu os rosto queimar ainda mais. Nunca havia visto Yoh com aquele rosto preocupado e era preocupação por ela. O rapaz olhou em volta e viu Meilyn levantando-se devagar e observando-os.

Anna desceu os olhos pelo esposo e viu o machucado que ele tinha no braço. 'O que foi isso, Yoh?' Perguntou preocupada. 'Vamos ao hospital agora!'

'Ah, isso não foi nada.' Ele falou tentando não preocupá-la.

'Como não foi nada?! Ai você é um tonto mesmo! Você é um tonto e a Meilyn uma estúpida!' A Itako gritou indo até a discípula e a pegando pelo braço com força. 'Não me desobedeça mais!'

Ren parou ao lado de Yoh observando Anna arrastando Meilyn. 'O que aconteceu?'

Yoh ficou um tempo em silêncio olhando para o ponto onde Hao havia desaparecido. 'Acho que temos problemas.'

'Aquilo foi manifestação do espírito de fogo! Tenho certeza.' Ren falou entre os dentes. 'Aquele filho da mãe está nisso.'

'Eu temo que você tenha razão, Ren.' Yoh respondeu com a voz desanimada. 'Mas eu não vou deixar ele perturbar a minha esposa.'

Ren arregalou os olhos de leve fitando o amigo. Pela primeira vez viu preocupação no rosto de Asakura. Desviou os olhos e fitou Anna ainda xingando Meilyn e a arrastando para o hospital. A Itako voltou-se para os rapazes.

'Yoh! Vai tratar logo este ferimento!' Ordenou.

Yoh abriu o sorriso de sempre. 'Já estou indo!'

* * *

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro observando Tomoyo e Meilyn a sua frente. A coisa estava começando a ficar mais grave. Agora eles não estavam apenas procurando a irmã de Ren, mas sendo atacados por inimigos perigosos. Horo-Horo ainda dormia num dos quartos do hospital. Tinha gasto quase toda a sua energia, inclusive a vital, para derrotar Klaus e o que acontecera depois disso? O cara queimou como um palito de fósforo sem dizer uma palavra do paradeiro de Jun. Pelo menos Pilika estava bem e assim que acordou não arredou pé do lado do seu maninho.

A Feiticeira olhou para Meilyn que estava calada. Muito calada. Meilyn apenas tinha o olhar vago desde que tudo tinha acontecido e o pior era que ela e Anna se recusavam a falar o que fez a bruxa invocar dois de seus guardiões. Era como se elas já começassem a guardar segredos por serem Itakos. Sakura não pode deixar de sentir-se mal por isso. Tinha Meilyn como uma amiga de verdade e doía ver que ela não confiava nela.

'Odeio hospitais.' Tomoyo exclamou apenas para cortar o silêncio que estava lhe incomodando demais.

'Eu também. Estávamos aqui há menos de duas semanas.' Sakura falou apertando a barra do vestido e olhando para baixo. 'Isso está ficando muito perigoso.'

Meilyn virou-se para amiga e observou Sakura. Sorriu de lado pensando que nunca seria tão boa quanto ela. Ali estava aquela pequena japonesa assustada com o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, mas acima de tudo, receosa pela vida dos seus amigos e de pessoas que acabara de conhecer. Como se soubesse que estava sendo observada ela levantou os olhos e fitou a amiga chinesa em silêncio.

'Você poderia ter morrido, Meilyn. O meu escudo não foi capaz de proteger você e a Pilika.'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos de leve e levantou-se indo até a amiga. 'Pare de falar besteiras! Se não fosse o seu escudo eu e a Pilika estaríamos mortas!'

'Eu sei, mas... eu só queria que encontrássemos logo a irmã do Ren e que tudo terminasse. Eu não queria ver mais ninguém machucado.' Falou sentindo a voz falhando. Tomoyo foi até a amiga e a abraçou com carinho.

Meilyn afastou-se observando as duas amigas abraçadas, deu um longo suspiro pensando que Sakura tinha razão, ela também queria que nada estivesse acontecendo. Olhou para o curativo que tinha em volta do pulso e sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha lembrando da dor daquela queimadura. Droga, quem era aquele tal de Asakura Hao? Irmão de Yoh, isso com certeza, ela tinha sacado logo de cara. Os dois eram como clones. Provavelmente irmãos gêmeos, pensou para si enquanto caminhava devagar pelo hospital até encontrar Anna em pé a esperando.

'Vamos agora para Monte Osore.'

'Agora? Não seria melhor esperar Horo-Horo se recuperar?' Meilyn perguntou.

'Não! Preciso iniciá-la logo. Hao está metido nisto e você já viu parte do poder dele.'

Meilyn cerrou os punhos pensando naquele idiota. Quem aquele cara pensava que era para fazer esta loucura toda? Anna começou a caminhar em direção a saída. 'Despeça-se apenas de Ren que é seu futuro marido, pois você deve satisfações a ele. Agora vamos!' Ordenou com a voz séria e autoritária.

'Eu já disse que eu não sou noiva do Ren!' Finalmente ela explodiu e o que levou como resposta foi um tapa na cara de Anna. A chinesa olhou-a perplexa.

'Você não tinha este direito.' Meilyn falou entre os dentes enquanto sua mão passava pela face que ardia pelo tapa.

'Sou sua orientadora, tenho este direito toda vez que falar besteiras. Agora vamos!' Falou dando as costas. Meilyn tinha vontade de fazer justamente o contrário, sabia que aquele tapa não era pelo que ela havia falado mas sim porque Anna queria de alguma forma descontar seu descontrole em alguém, e este alguém tinha sido ela. 'Com o seu nível de magia nunca conseguirá ajudar Ren e o seu primo a derrotar Hao.' Anna falou depois de um longo suspiro e com a voz baixa.

A Chinesa arregalou os olhos de leve fitando as costas de Anna. Ela tinha razão. Podia fingir que era forte e dona de si, mas o ferimento que tinha no pulso mostrava que no fundo era apenas uma garota teimosa e burra. Não queria admitir mas precisava de Anna. Faria então o que ela mandava. Caminhou devagar até ela parando ao seu lado. 'Então, onde ele está?'

'Na pousada.' Respondeu secamente voltando a caminhar em direção a saída do hospital.

Pegaram um táxi, que Meilyn pagou, até a pousada onde Yoh, Ren e Manta estavam. Syaoran tinha ido até o hospital para ficar com a namorada depois de um telefonema de Tomoyo.

'Como está Horo-Horo?' Yoh perguntou observando as duas Itakos entrarem.

'Vai ficar bom. E o seu ombro?' Anna perguntou.

Yoh o mexeu um pouco e sorriu. 'Daqui a pouco estará novo em folha!'

'Assim espero.' Ela respondeu olhando séria para Meilyn, a chinesa rodou os olhos impaciente. Depois olhou para Ren que permanecia calado e com o olhar vago. Provavelmente se sentia um idiota por não ter conseguido arrancar nenhuma informação sobre o paradeiro de Jun. Ela sentou-se a frente dele chamando a atenção do jovem xamã que voltou-se para ela.

'Vamos dar uma volta, Manta?' Yoh convidou o amigo levantando-se.

'Mas está muito frio lá fora, Yoh!'

'Ai que garoto burro!' Anna se alterou chutando o baixinho para fora da sala. Logo depois ela e Yoh se retiraram.

Meilyn soltou um longo suspiro, abriu a boca para falar, porém Ren foi mais rápido. 'Onde conseguiu esta queimadura?'

A jovem arregalou os olhos de leve fitando o rapaz, jurava que ele não tinha nem reparado que ela estava machucada. Pensou se contaria para ele ou não sobre Hao, no entanto Anna pediu para que isso ficasse em segredo, por hora. 'Oras, o escudo da Sakura se rompeu então eu me machuquei.' Achou melhor fazer o que Anna pedira, mesmo sentindo-se terrivelmente mau por isso. Levantou-se da mesa. 'Olha, só queria falar que eu vou com a Anna para o Monte Osore agora e é isso! Estou indo! Vai ficar livre de mim pelo menos por alguns dias, não é maravilhoso?!' Falou rindo e virando-se de costas para ir embora quando levou um enorme susto. Ren estava a sua frente a encarando sério, ela virou-se para trás vendo a mesa vazia e virou-se novamente para frente. Como ele tinha sido tão rápido daquela maneira? Era mais um poder xamã?

'Você é péssima mentirosa.' Ele falou com o rosto sério e fechado. Meilyn deu um passo para trás, porém o rapaz pegou seu braço um pouco acima da bandagem que cobria o machucado dela. Ela gemeu um pouco de dor quando ele forçou-a a levantar o braço até a altura do rosto. 'Isso aqui não estava assim, quando eu peguei você e Pilika.'

'Como você sabe?' Ela falou entre os dentes e tentando puxar o braço.

'Porque eu não sou cego!' Respondeu apertando-o mais forte e fazendo a garota soltar um gemido mais alto de dor. Foi o suficiente para ele solta-la, enquanto ela passava a mão de leve pelo ferimento. Aquilo ali estava doendo mais do que ela tentava demonstrar. 'Foi Hao, não foi?'

Meilyn ficou em silêncio fazendo Ren perder a paciência. 'Se quer ser minha esposa algum dia é bom aprender a não me esconder as coisas, Li.'

'Quem disse que eu quero ser sua esposa, Tao?' Ela fez o mesmo que ele, forçou a voz no sobrenome.

Ren deu um sorriso debochado. 'Então porque está dando satisfações a mim para onde você vai? Deveria dar para o seu primo.'

'Porque a Anna mandou.' Ela respondeu contrariada. 'Além disso eu não tenho que dar satisfações para ninguém. Ninguém tem nada com a minha vida.'

'Você adoraria dar satisfações para alguém.' Ele afirmou aproximando-se dela e a deixando nervosa. 'Gostaria que seu primo estivesse aqui preocupado com você em vez de com a Sakura, não?'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos de leve fitando os de Ren, sua respiração cessou ao sentir a dele próxima ao seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que aquele chinês irritante a deixava tão desnorteada daquela maneira?

'Conte-me, foi Hao que lhe fez este ferimento, não foi?' Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido sentindo que a garota estava como ele queria, ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Ele pediu para avisar a você que tem sua irmã e que será uma questão de tempo até ter você.' Ela falou, não deveria e não queria dizer, mas não conseguiu se segurar.

Ren franziu a testa lembrando-se quando Hao o convidou para fazer parte do grupo dele, mas ele recusou, nunca se uniria a um assassino como Hao, mesmo ele também sendo um. Virou os olhos observando a garota que estava estática a sua frente e sorriu de lado, enlaçou-a pela cintura e a fitou de frente reparando que ela não estava resistindo, muito pelo contrário. 'Só isso? Ele apenas lhe disse isso?'

Meilyn sentia-se completamente entorpecida pela voz dele. Era baixa e calma e incrivelmente envolvente. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que sentia as pernas bambas daquela maneira ao sentir ao braço dele prendendo sua cintura, fazendo com que os corpos se tocassem ainda mais?

'Que o dragão vermelho despertaria e não apenas ele.' Ela fechou os olhos evitando olhar para Tao, se continuasse fitando aqueles olhos dourados cometeria uma besteira e não era isso que queria agora. Ren apertou mais forte a cintura dela fazendo com que os lábios quase se tocassem. Ele queria tanto saber que gosto aqueles lábios tinham. Ele nunca foi de deixar de fazer alguma coisa que quisesse. Ele era Tao Ren. Sem cerimônia ele encostou seus lábios nos da garota a beijando e sentindo finalmente o gosto deles. Meilyn abriu os olhos estática de susto, mas logo os fechou novamente e levantou os braços enlaçando o pescoço do xamã e entreabrindo os lábios para que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo. Não podia negar que também queria aquilo.

O Jovem xamã imprensou a Itako contra a parede contornando o seu rosto com os lábios, Meilyn parecia estar em estado de transe. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi passar seus dedos de leve pela nuca do rapaz enquanto ele explorava devagar suas curvas.

'Anna...' O rapaz sussurrou ao ouvido da garota enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Meilyn abriu os olhos olhando para frente ainda sentindo os lábios do rapaz beijando sua pele. Sentiu um aperto no peito, mas teve força o suficiente paraempurra-lo, afastando-o dela.

'Nunca mais faça isso!' Ela gritou para ele apontando um dedo quase na cara do rapaz que franziu a testa. 'Tente fazer isso novamente e eu acabo com você!'

'Você estava gostando tanto quanto eu.' Ren falou cruzando os braços e a encarando.

Meilyn passou as costas da mão na boca com raiva e olhou para ele. 'Eu estava odiando!' Ela mentiu descaradamente, mas não admitiria nunca que estava no fundo adorando. Beijar aquele homem era como tocar o céu com a pontinha dos dedos. 'Se tentar isso mais uma vez eu vou contar para o meu primo e ele vai acabar contigo!'

'Estou morrendo de medo.' O rapaz debochou.

Ela não falou nada, apenas o olhou de forma quase assassina antes de caminhar para a saída pisando duro. Ele pode ouvir ela o xingando de idiota, mas não deu importância, soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu de lado. Aquela chinesa sabia beijar bem, pensou para si. Com certeza, dormir com ela seria uma boa diversão. Porém, logo seus pensamentos foram para o que ela havia falado. Hao estava metido no seqüestro da sua irmã e pelo jeito logo apareceria para chantagea-lo para que entrasse no grupo dele pela liberdade da irmã. Sim, isso provavelmente era o que aconteceria e ele estaria preparado para enfrentar Asakura Hao.

* * *

'Como assim você vai para o norte do Japão?' Li perguntou olhando para a prima que havia passado no hospital apenas para avisa-lo. Mesmo Anna mostrando-se terrivelmente contrariada com isso.

'Ela tem que ir e pronto!' Falou impaciente para o feiticeiro. 'Eu sou a orientadora dela e digo o que ela tem que fazer.'

'Eu sou o responsável por ela e eu é que decido o que ela tem que fazer.' Li rebateu encarando Anna.

'Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, Syaoran. Estou apenas avisando que vou para o monte Osore com a Anna, não pedindo sua permissão.' Meilyn falou encarando o primo.

'Eu posso ir com você?' Tomoyo perguntou dando um passo a frente.

'Manta já irá conosco, não há necessidade de mais uma pessoa.' Anna respondeu impaciente.

'Você quer ir mesmo, Tomoyo? É muito frio.' Meilyn falou para a amiga.

'Eu também quero ir!' Sakura falou levantando-se da poltrona e parando ao lado de Tomoyo.

'Ela vai a um treinamento muito severo, não para esquiar.' Anna respondeu encarando as duas.

'Mas somos amigas, e amigas devem permanecer juntas.' Sakura falou sorrindo para Meilyn. 'Se você nos permitir, gostaríamos muito de ir, nem que fosse para torcer por você.'

A chinesa abriu um sorriso enorme, sentiu-se tão querida vendo suas amigas dispostas a ir para o extremo norte do Japão apenas para torcer por ela.

'Nada disso, Sakura. Não é bom você se afastar de mim desta maneira. Não sabemos quem é o inimigo.' Li retrucou.

'Deixe-as ir, Li. Eu já sei quem vamos enfrentar, não precisa se preocupar.' A voz de Ren fez todos se voltarem para a entrada da sala de espera do hospital. Meilyn desviou os olhos para a janela, não queria nem sob tortura olhar para aquele xamã abusado.

'Eu não sei... ainda acho perigoso. Sakura ainda é um alvo.' Li ponderou. 'Eu não suportaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você, minha flor.' Ele falou fitando a namorada com carinho. Ela abriu um imenso sorriso e o abraçou forte.

'Nada vai acontecer a mim.'

'Pode ficar tranqüilo, Syaoran. Elas estarão bem.' A voz alegre de Yoh chamou novamente a atenção do grupo para a entrada da sala onde o rapaz estava encostado no batente sorrindo. 'Manta irá com elas, não é Manta?'

'Eu irei sim, Yoh!' O baixinho respondeu decidido.

Li franziu a testa observando o baixinho. 'E o que ele pode fazer para defendê-las?'

'Pode ligar para gente.' Yoh respondeu fazendo Li cair com tudo no chão. 'Apesar de que eu nem sei se celular funciona lá.'

'Não temos mais tempo. Vamos logo!' Anna apressou-se caminhando para a saída. 'Anda Meilyn!'

A jovem caminhou até o primo e parou a frente dele sorrindo de leve. 'Tenha cuidado, Syaoran. A Sakura é o menor dos alvos destes lunáticos. Eles querem lhe matar e eu não suportaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você.' Ela falou com a voz doce antes de abraça-lo com carinho.

Li sorriu e a envolveu nos seus braços beijando de leve a cabeça da prima. 'Cuide-se também Meilyn. Por favor.'

Ren franziu a testa observando os dois primos abraçados, desviou os olhos fitando qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela cena. Como aquela garota era volúvel, pensou para si. Yoh observou a atitude do amigo e sorriu.

Meilyn afastou-se de Syaoran e começou a caminhar seguindo Anna que gritou por Manta.

* * *

'Você contou para Ren sobre Hao, não foi?' Anna indagou.

Meilyn que estava até agora quieta durante a viagem que faziam até o topo do Monte Osore de helicóptero assustou-se com a pergunta da bruxa. 'Do que está falando?'

Sakura, Tomoyo e Manta observaram as duas, sentadas uma ao lado da outra conversando em voz baixa.

'Eu falei para você omitir o nosso encontro com Hao, mas você me desobedeceu de novo.'

'Vocês se encontraram com o Hao?!' Manta gritou nervoso.

'Controle-se Manta!' Anna ordenou ao baixinho que silenciou a contra gosto. Depois voltou-se para sua discípula. 'Por que fez isso, se eu mandei não falar nada?'

'Porque eu não consegui mentir para ele.' Ela respondeu sentindo-se incomodada. Se Anna lhe perguntasse o que tinha acontecido daria um fora nela, mesmo que isso lhe custasse o treinamento, não falaria nem a pau o que acontecera entre ela e aquele xamã idiota.

Mas para surpresa da chinesa Anna apenas sorriu satisfeita, deixando-a intrigada. 'Pensei que me puniria.'

'Puni-la por que contou a verdade para seu futuro marido? Claro que eu não faria isso. O fato de você ter contado me deixa muito satisfeita pois vejo que será uma boa esposa para Ren. Uma esposa não pode ter segredos para o seu marido.'

Meilyn trincou os dentes. 'Isso foi um teste estúpido seu, não foi?'

'Sim, foi um teste.' Ela respondeu secamente. 'Mas não foi estúpido. Ren ajudou muito Yoh e eu não quero treinar uma esposa indigna para ele.'

'Eu já disse que não vou ser esposa de ninguém.'

'Falta muito para chegarmos?' Tomoyo perguntou a fim de desviar a conversa, pois sabia que mais um pouco e Meilyn explodiria. Estas últimas horas em que ela manteve-se quieta era como um vulcão começando a se preparar para entrar em erupção.

'Não, já estamos chegando.' Manta respondeu.

'Você está bem, Meilyn?' Sakura perguntou fitando a amiga que estava com os braços cruzados tentando espantar o frio.

'Estou congelando.' Ela respondeu atravessada.

'Pois se acostume. No ritual de purificação você sentirá mais frio.' Anna alertou.

'Ritual de quê?' A chinesa começou a ficar preocupada.

O helicóptero pousou perto de uma enorme construção antiga rodeada por várias mulheres de diferentes faixas de idade. Anna saltou do transporte e caminhou a frente, seguida por Meilyn.

'Tomoyo, aqui não pode filmar. Lembre-se do que a Anna falou.' Manta avisou observando a jovem que fez biquinho ao desligar a sua inseparável amiga. Ela, Manta e Sakura desceram logo em seguida e observaram o enorme grupo de mulheres. Anna estava conversando com uma delas que parecia a mais velha dentre todas e Meilyn estava parada ao lado de sua orientadora tremendo de frio.

'Nossa, que lugar é este?' Sakura perguntou observando. 'É tão lindo!'

'E frio.' Tomoyo completou fechando mais o casaco.

'Aqui é o lugar onde as Itakos recebem seus treinamentos ou evoluem seus poderes xamãs. A Anna veio aqui para pegar um terço mais forte para ajudar Yoh quando soube de Hao. Ela ficou quase uma semana nas montanhas.'

'Nossa! Este treinamento deve ser muito severo.' Comentou Sakura fitando a amiga chinesa à distância.

'Com certeza.' Confirmou o baixinho.

'Espero que Meilyn agüente.' Tomoyo comentou.

'Ela vai agüentar. Eu tenho certeza! Meilyn é muito forte.' Sakura falou firme.

'Tenho certeza que sim, Sakura.' Manta concordou sorrindo.

Continua.

* * *

N/A:

Aí está o capitulo 10 de Dragões Chineses! Finalmente o grande Hao-sama apareceu! E pelo jeito as coisas entre ele e Anna não foram devidamente resolvidas no passado. Mas que mulher sortuda esta Anna! Ela tem três admiradores só neste fic! Acho que os homens preferem mulheres duronas como ela. Vou começar a tratar mal todos os meus pretendentes tb! Hehehe

E finalmente aquele anda não anda entre Meilyn e Ren andou! Pena que pelo visto o nosso xamã saradinho empurrou Meilyn para o lado errado! Estes dois ainda vão ter muitos problemas pela frente, principalmente a chinesinha que foi para o Monte Osore onde será finalmente treinada para ser uma Itako. Como será que Ren irá olhá-la novamente depois que a garota voltar ainda mais parecida com Anna? Não preciso ser bruxa e nem xamã para saber que as coisas entre eles ficaram bem complicadas.

Para as fãs do menino cabelo azul mais querido dos animes, calma! Vocês acreditariam mesmo que eu fosse matá-lo? Não sou tão má assim!

Para o pessaol que anda sentindo falta do Ryu da espada de madeira, uma boa notícia, no próximo capitulo ele dará o ar de sua graça e de seu topetão!!!

Obrigada a todos principalmente ao Cláudio que me emprestou os mangás de Shaman King! Hehehe E é claro a minha revisora querida Rô.

Beijocas,

Kath


	11. Capítulo XI

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo XI_

Li abriu os olhos fitando o teto do quarto onde dormiu na pousada dos Asakuras. Não queria admitir, mas estava muito preocupado com Sakura. Fechou os olhos e pode ouvir o riso alegre de sua namorada invadir seus pensamentos. Sakura era como um anjo e se algo acontecesse a ela, ele morreria. Levantou-se ouvindo um barulho vindo do lado de fora. Caminhou devagar até a janela onde pode ver Ren e Yoh treinando. Encostou-se no batente da janela observando os dois xamãs.

Era verdade que se sentia um peixe fora d'água naquele mundo de espíritos. Sua magia era completamente diferente daqueles dois rapazes. Segundo o que sua mãe lhe explicou, sua magia era regida pelos elementos da natureza. Mas os xamãs eram na verdade mediadores entre este mundo e outro mundo. O mundo dos mortos. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Os espíritos não eram malignos, os seus mestres é que os utilizavam para o mal.

Li cravou seus olhos em Tao. Era claro que não gostava dele antes mesmo de o conhecer. Só o fato de ele ser um Tao já fazia com que o jovem feiticeiro o odiasse. Os Taos eram assassinos do império. Frios, calculistas, mercenários. Negociavam a vida e a morte como se isso pudesse ser decidido por eles.

Ren parou de fazer seu movimento e levantou os olhos fitando Li. Sabia que o Feiticeiro estava o observando algum tempo e isso o incomodou, era como se estivesse sendo analisado. Será que Meilyn tinha lhe contado o que aconteceu entre eles antes dela partir para o monte Osore? Será que ele estava o analisando para saber se ele, Tao Ren, seria um marido a altura de uma Li? Balançou a cabeça forte, era claro que não era nada disso! E se fosse qual era o problema? Ele não tinha a mínima intenção de casar com aquela chinesa. Para ele o máximo que poderia acontecer era ela leva-lo para cama e não para o altar. 

Sorriu de lado, mesmo não querendo, ao lembrar de como ela se entregara fácil ao beijo que ele iniciou. Ele não era inexperiente no mundo feminino, desde pequeno freqüentava lugares rodeado de mulheres e sempre gostou de conquistar. Talvez para provar para si mesmo que um dia seria capaz de conquistar a única mulher que era proibida para ele. Asakura Anna.

Por esta distração Yoh o acertou feio no rosto fazendo o chinês cair sentado no chão. 'Ren? Está tudo bem contigo?' O japonês perguntou estendendo a mão para ele. 'O que aconteceu? Você se distraiu por nada!'

Ren recusou a ajuda dele e se levantou. 'Não foi nada. Estou apenas preocupado.'

'Com Hao?'

'Isso.' Mentiu caminhando até onde tinha deixado uma toalha que pegou para enxugar o suor. Yoh o acompanhou e fez o mesmo. Treinar com Ren era muito mais desgastante do que treinar com Horo-Horo ou Ryu.

'Está mentindo.' Yoh falou rindo como um bobo. 'Você mente muito mal, Ren.'

'Deixe de ser bobo! É claro que estou preocupado com o Hao! Se aquele filho da mãe fizer alguma coisa contra Jun eu juro que eu...' Ele falou apertando a toalha entre as mãos.

Yoh colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo do amigo. 'Também estou preocupado com Jun. Não queria falar contigo, mas antes de Anna e as meninas irem para Osore tentamos chamar Pailong.' Ren levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Infelizmente não o encontramos, é como se o espírito dele estivesse também preso.'

O chinês balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Eu juro que não sei o que faço, Yoh. Eu não agüento mais esta falta de notícias.'

'Tudo irá terminar bem. Acharemos Jun, eu lhe prometo, amigo.'

Ren levantou os olhos fitando o rosto sereno de Asakura. Ele era seu melhor amigo, não havia dúvidas. 'Não deveria me considerar tanto seu amigo, Yoh.' Falou de forma sincera. O japonês arregalou de leve os olhos um tanto surpreso pelo que o chinês havia falado. 'Não sou tão honesto assim como eu gostaria de ser com você.'

'Honesto?'

'Sim. Não estou sendo honesto com você.'

Os dois xamãs ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

'PATRÃO YOH!!!!!!!!!'

Yoh e Ren olharam em direção a entrada da pousada onde uma potente e enorme moto negra avançava pela residência. O excêntrico motoqueiro parou perto dos dois rapazes que ainda estavam em estado de choque pela entrada triunfante. Ele calçou a moto e tirou o enorme capacete. Franziu a testa olhando de um lado para o outro aborrecido com algo.

'Hei Música e efeitos para a minha entrada triunfal, por favor.'

**Switch! Flash! ****Música tema de Shaman King **

'Assim está bem melhor! Ryu da Espada de Madeira está de volta!!!!!'

'Que lástima...' Ren falou colocando uma mão no rosto e balançando a cabeça enquanto Ryu fazia poses aproveitando as luzes e os efeitos especiais que a autora do fic resolveu dar para ele.

'Quem é o Elvis Genérico?' Syaoran perguntou aproximando-se do grupo.

'Ele é o Ryu da espada de madeira.' Yoh apresentou. 'Cara, que bom que voltou, estávamos precisando da sua ajuda.' O japonês falou voltando-se para o amigo topetudo.

'Estou a postos patrão Yoh! Sei que a patroa Anna deve estar zangada por eu ter demorado mais do que o tempo do curso, mas é que eu levei bomba em algumas matérias e tive que repetir.'

Ren levantou o rosto e encarou o motoqueiro. 'Você repetiu matérias de um curso de culinária?'

'Peraí! Ele não estava falando de faculdade, não?' Syaoran falou parando ao lado de Ren.

Ryu soltou uma gargalhada sem graça coçando a nuca. 'É que eu nunca fui muito bom em decorar as coisas e eram tantos nomes estranhos que os pratos tinham que quando o professor mandava fazer um eu fazia o outro.'

Ren e Syaoran caíram no chão com as pernas para o alto.

'Mas o importante é que agora você é Ryu, o mestre cuca, não é?' Yoh falou sorrindo.

'Isso mesmo, patrão! Estou pronto para inaugurar a pousada Fundari para a Patroa.' Falou passando o pente pelo topetão dando uma volta em torno do corpo e depois levantou o braço com o polegar para cima. 'Finalmente eu encontrei o meu _Best Place_!'

'Ele é sempre esquisitão assim ou é só mesmo empolgação do momento?' Li perguntou baixo para Ren.

'Ele é um idiota. Não sei porque o Yoh continua dando trela para estes otários.'

'REN!' Ryu falou jogando-se sobre o chinês e o abraçando pelo pescoço. Li pulou para o lado assustado. 'Que saudades de você, parceiro.'

'Parceiro?' Syaoran perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

'Hei me solta, Ryu!' Ren falou vermelho tentando afastar o magrelo dele.

'Não estava com saudades de mim, seu ingrato?' Ryu falou apertando-o mais ainda. 'O Lagartixa reclamava o tempo todo dos espíritos lá da Europa...'

O fantasma verde apareceu perto de Ryu. 'É verdade! Eles são muito metidinhos. Ainda bem que às vezes Morphis fazia companhia para mim quando encontrávamos o Reselgue.'

'Ryu... me solta logo!' Ren falou impaciente praticamente numa briga com Ryu que continuava a abraçá-lo. 'Bason!'

'Sim, chefinho!' O guerreiro chinês apareceu prontamente.

'Hei pessoal, somos todos amigos... E como está Reselgue, Ryu?' Yoh perguntou sorrindo. Como o japonês imaginava, rapidamente o topetudo largou Ren para começar a contar de forma entusiasmada sobre seus passeios com o amigo inglês. Tao passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço que quase fora sufocado pelo esquisitão. Li não conseguia falar nada, ainda estava rolando de rir no chão.

'Que bom revê-los.' Amidamaru apareceu perto de Yoh.

'Mestre Amidamaru.' Ryu falou lacrimejando enquanto fazia reverência para o samurai que ria sem graça balançando as mãos à frente e pedindo para ele parar com isso.

Lagartixa olhou de um lado para o outro e depois para a pousada. 'A patroa Anna não está?'

'Anna foi para o monte Osore junto de Manta e mais três amigas.' Yoh esclareceu.

'Amigas?!' O espírito do ladrão perguntou assustado. 'Não sabia que a patroa Anna tinha amigas. Ela deve estar bem mais sociável agora que está próxima de abrir a pousada.'

'Não é nada disso. Estamos com um problema grande, seu idiota.' Ren falou impaciente.

Ryu franziu a testa ficando finalmente sério. 'O que está pegando?'

'Estamos com um problema sério, Ryu.' Yoh confirmou com o rosto sério.

Ryu fitou Lagartixa pelo canto dos olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito cabeludo. Li aproximou-se deles, recuperado da crise de riso, a atenção do grupo voltou-se para ele.

'Quem é o cara?' Lagartixa perguntou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao jovem feiticeiro. 'Sinto uma energia sinistra vindo dele.'

'Ele é nosso amigo.' Yoh novamente esclareceu. 'É primo do Ren.'

'Não!' Gritaram Ren e Li juntos, fitando Yoh. Viraram-se um para o outro apontando. 'Eu não sou primo dele!' Repetiram novamente.

'Isso vai ser uma longa história...' Amidamaru falou batendo de leve na testa e observando os dois chineses encarando-se enquanto Yoh apenas ria, divertindo-se com a implicância dos dois.

* * *

'Nossa, que sinistro...' Ryu soltou olhando para o patrão que acabara de narrar todos os últimos acontecimentos.

'Sinistro mesmo...' Lagartixa confirmou ficando na forma de bola de fogo acima do ombro direito de seu mestre.

'Estamos muito preocupados com a senhorita Tao.' Amidamaru concluiu. 'Faz alguns dias que ela desapareceu.'

'E Horo-Horo como está?' Ryu quis saber do amigo.

'Daqui a pouco o pegaremos no hospital e o traremos para cá.' Yoh avisou.

'Isso tudo... é muito... muito triste.' Ryu falou caindo em prantos. Ren e Syaoran rodaram os olhos impacientes.

Li levantou-se um pouco irritado, desde que colocou os olhos naquele Elvis genérico sabia que ele não poderia ajudar em nada, mas também não pensou que os atrapalharia. Eles deveriam estar traçando planos e estratégias para tentar encontrar o velho maluco Wang e a irmã de Tao. Sua mãe havia lhe dado como missão encontrar a garota, e ele faria isso, custe o que custasse.

'Aonde vai, Li?' Yoh perguntou.

'Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Para ver se encontro alguma coisa.' Falou continuando a caminhar até a porta. 'Podem deixar que eu pego o Horo-Horo no hospital.'

'Eu vou com ele.' Ren declarou levantando-se.

'Hei Primo do Ren!' Ryu chamou Li irritando-o pelo apelido. 'Onde está seu espírito guardião?'

'Eu não tenho espírito guardião.' Syaoran respondeu virando-se para ele. 'Eu sou um feiticeiro.'

'Feiticeiro?' Lagartixa gritou. 'Um bruxo?! O primo do Ren é um bruxo?!!!'

'Calma aí, Lagartixa.' Amidamaru falou. 'Ele é gente boa! Está no nosso lado, não precisa ter medo.'

'Quem disse que eu estou com medo?' O ex-ladrão falou tentando disfarçar, mas ainda se mantinha atrás de seu mestre.

'Bem, vou nessa.' Li falou saindo da sala. Ren acompanhou o rapaz. Não era nada produtivo ficar dando boas vindas para o Ryu. Yoh faria isso melhor que ninguém.

'Vamos Bason.' Chamou seu espírito que imediatamente o obedeceu.

* * *

'Como é que é? Você quer que eu entre nesta cachoeira com este frio?!' Meilyn gritou indignada enquanto se abraçava e tremia dentro de um simples quimono.

Anna rodou os olhos. 'Isso mesmo. Este é o ritual de purificação. Você não pode fazer nada enquanto não estiver purificada.' A Itako explico de forma quase didática. Meilyn caminhou até a beirada do lago e colocou um dedinho na água. Tirou rapidinho sentindo o dedo congelado.

'Eu vou morrer congelada.' A chinesa choramingou.

'Acho que se enganou, Anninha. A garota não tem fibra.' Uma senhora falou olhando Meilyn com o rosto duro. A garota engoliu um seco, ainda abaixada ao lado do lago. Anna caminhou até ela e agachou encarando Meilyn.

'É preciso, Meilyn. Se o seu espírito estiver preparado vencerá o frio, acredite em mim.' A chinesa piscou os olhos fitando sua orientadora. 'Se não passar por uma prova simples como esta não poderá ajudar seu primo e os outros.'

Meilyn abaixou os olhos levantando-se. 'Tem razão.' Ela falou decidida. Tinha visto o poder de Hao e era esperta o suficiente, para saber que enfrentar uma cachoeira congelante era uma prova ridícula comparada ao que havia presenciado. Seu olhos desceram até a marca da queimadura envolta do pulso. Soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu vou.' Respondeu encarando Anna que sorriu de leve para sua discípula.

'"timo!' Anna falou animada. 'Agora entra logo neste lago!' Ordenou empurrando a garota que caiu com tudo no lago. A Itako deu um passo para trás observando Meilyn levantar-se toda molhada e abraçar-se tremendo.

'Hei... eu eu eu... a-a-ainda não... es-estava... pre-pre-preparada-da.' Falou tremendo.

'Quanto antes o ritual começar, antes ele terminará.' Anna falou sorrindo de leve e apontando para a cachoeira. Meilyn nem respondeu, sentia todo o seu corpo dolorido como se mil facas estivessem sendo fincadas nele. O queixo tremia tanto que os dentes batiam com força. Em passos lentos foi até a cachoeira posicionando-se debaixo dela em posição de lótus. A água batia com força nas suas costas. Fechou os olhos tentando esvaziar a mente, mas era impossível, a dor era tanta que ela não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mordeu o lábio inferior evitando começar a chorar ali, na frente daquelas itakos malucas.

_'Tenha confiança em você Meilyn!'_ A voz alegre e confiante de Sakura invadiu a sua mente. _'Estamos torcendo por você!'_ Sakura era uma pessoa especial. Lembrou-se de quando capturavam as cartas Clow junto de Syaoran e Tomoyo e quando enfrentaram, no parque do Rei Pingüim, os pingüins voadores pela magia de Eriol. Sakura sempre acreditou nos amigos e que tudo terminaria bem. _'Isso mesmo, Meilyn! Tudo vai terminar bem!' _Sim, tudo terminaria bem. Ela venceria esta prova e se tornaria mais forte para ajudar Syaoran e Ren contra aquele maluco. Ela se tornaria uma Itako!

Alguns metros afastados da cachoeira estavam Sakura, Tomoyo e Manta observando a garota engolida pelas águas congelantes. 'Será que isso está certo, Manta-chan? Não estão sendo muito duros com a Meilyn?' Tomoyo perguntou preocupada.

'O ritual de purificação é assim mesmo.' Manta esclareceu. 'Antes de qualquer coisa um xamã deve purificar seu corpo e sua alma.'

Tomoyo fechou mais o casaco imaginando o frio que a amiga estaria passando. 'Ela pode ficar com hipotermia e até morrer. Sakura, não acha que devemos interferir?'

Sakura que estava quieta até agora se virou para a amiga com um sorriso fraquinho nos lábios roxos de frio. 'O que disse Tomoyo?'

'Tomoyo está preocupada com Meilyn.' Manta respondeu pela morena.

'Isso mesmo. Acho que estão fazendo maldade com ela. Está muito frio, ela não vai agüentar.'

'Vai sim, Tomoyo. Temos que acreditar em Meilyn.' A japonesa de olhos verdes falou com confiança.

'Sabe, Sakura... você parece muito com o meu amigo Yoh.' Manta falou sem graça sorrindo. 'Ele sempre acredita que as coisas terminarão bem e confia muito nos outros.'

Sakura sorriu. 'Mesmo?' O baixinho confirmou com a cabeça entusiasmado.

'Acha que vai demorar muito?' Tomoyo perguntou novamente, estava realmente preocupada com a amiga.

'Depende.'

'Depende de quê, Manta-chan?'

'Da espiritualidade de Meilyn.'

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a observar a amiga chinesa. 'Então temos que ficar aqui torcendo por ela.'

'Sim.' Tomoyo confirmou.

Manta posicionou-se entre as duas amigas e sorriu de leve. Seu pai adoraria saber que estava ao lado de duas beldades japonesas. Será que elas não se importariam de conhecer o velho e rabugento, senhor Oyamada? Apostaria como o velho acharia que elas eram suas namoradas. O baixinho olhou para Tomoyo e sorriu. Ela era linda! Parecia um anjo na terra. Será que ela aceitaria ser a sua namorada de verdade?

Tomoyo virou-se para o baixinho e vendo que ele a observava sorriu docemente. Manta sentiu uma flecha traspassar o seu peito! O cupido finalmente o acertara em cheio! Estava apaixonado pela senhorita Daidouji.

**Música tema de _E o vento levou..._ **

Um vento gelado fez os cabelos longos e negros da jovem japonesa dançarem hipnotizando o baixinho que tinha os olhos brilhantes acompanhando cada movimento de sua deusa. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro! Ela tinha que saber disso! Ela tinha que saber que desde o primeiro momento que ele a vira e que ela lhe contara como gostava de acompanhar as aventuras de sua amiga, ele se viu apaixonado por ela. Eles eram parecidos. As duas fatias de uma mesma laranja... tudo bem que percentualmente ela era 70% e ele apenas 30% por cento da laranja, mas o que isso importava?

'Manta!!!' Ana chamou o baixinho, porém Manta ainda estava hipnotizado pela morena.

Manta levou suas mãozinhas até o peito e inspirou fundo, conseguindo sentir a fragrância suave de magnólia que sua amada usava. Não importava se estivesse a mil quilômetros de distância, a força do seu amor faria com que ele reconhecesse o perfume delicioso que emanava da pele sedosa de sua amada imortal. Fechou os olhinhos imaginando-se em cima de uma escadinha para alcançar a altura de Tomoyo. Ela com um vestido de época verde e ele vestido elegantemente.

_'Manta-chan! Estou completamente apaixonada por você.' Tomoyo falaria com amor. _

_'Tomoyo, minha amada imortal. Eu também estou completamente apaixonado por você.' Ele responderia passando a mão pelo bigode postiço. _

_'Oh! Manta-chan...' Seria a última coisa que Tomoyo falaria antes do baixinho a segurar em seus bracinhos para incliná-la para trás e assim lhe dar um beijo cinematográfico._

'MANTA!!!!!'

Arrancado de seu mundo de sonhos, finalmente Manta se deu conta do que estava acontecendo com ele. Anna novamente havia o laçado pelo terço e o arrastava afastando-o de sua amada. O baixinho levantou os braços tentando alcançar a figura de Tomoyo que estava cada vez mais longe.

'Oh mundo cruel.' Soltou com pesar.

* * *

Ren parou de repente. Ele e Syaoran estavam caminhando em direção ao hospital de Tókio para buscar Horo-Horo e levá-lo até a casa de Yoh.

'O que foi?' Syaoran perguntou observando o chinês.

'Estamos sendo observados.' O outro falou com a voz baixa. 'E já faz tempo.'

Li rodou os olhos pelo lugar. Estavam num parque de Tókio. Havia poucas pessoas no lugar e a maioria estava correndo apressados como em toda cidade grande. As pessoas pouco se importavam com o que estava acontecendo ao redor delas. Efeito colateral do mundo moderno.

Bason apareceu ao lado de seu mestre em forma de bola de fogo. Li sentiu a presença do espírito guardião. Levou a mão direita até o bolso apertando a esfera negra que estava guardada ali. Não seria pego de surpresa. Seu sexto sentido também o alertava de que algo estava para acontecer.

'Ali na frente.' Ren falou saindo em disparada. Li arregalou os olhos não entendendo nada, mas logo a ficha caiu. Tao não poderia deixá-lo escapar. Provavelmente ele teria uma pista do paradeiro de Jun. Saiu no encalço do chinês, e logo se viu desviando de galhos e plantas do bosque. Parou de repente observando um trio de mulheres à frente de Tao. Sorriu balançando a cabeça. Eram mulheres, pensou decepcionado. Este seria o seu erro.

'Então voltaram a trabalhar para o Hao?' Ren falou fitando-as com raiva.

Li caminhou devagar em direção a elas parando ao lado de Tao. Não pode deixar de reparar que eram bem bonitinhas, principalmente a loira de olhos verdes... tão verdes como os de Sakura. Droga, estava com saudades demais da namorada que já estava achando até o inimigo parecido com ela. Balançou a cabeça de leve.

A que parecia mais velha deu um passo a frente, tinha os cabelos longos azuis e entre os dedos um cigarro. Ela soltou uma nuvem de fumaça e cerrou os olhos nos dois chineses. 'Faz muito tempo que não lutamos, não é Ren? Você cresceu bastante.' Ela observou sorrindo de lado.

'Vamos acabar com eles de uma vez, Kana?' A ruiva falou apertando uma vassoura de bruxa entre as mãos.

A loirinha deu um passo a frente segurando um boneco maltrapilho pelos cabelos. 'Eu quero ficar com aquele ali.' Falou apontando para Syaoran que arregalou os olhos. Será que ela tinha reparado que ele a fitara por mais tempo?

'Calma aí. Viemos apenas para conversar desta vez.' Kana falou estendendo o braço e impedindo que Marion se aproximasse mais dos rapazes. Depois se virou para Ren. 'O senhor Hao-sama perguntou qual é a resposta de vocês.'

'Resposta?' Li indagou fitando rapidamente Ren, mas logo voltando-se para o trio. Ele sentia a atmosfera mais densa, estava começando a sacar o poder daquelas três. 'Que história de resposta é esta?'

'Minha resposta é a mesma de dez anos atrás.' Ren falou puxando sua lança, pois já sabia o que viria em seguida. 'E a de Li também é não.'

'É?' Syaoran falou franzindo a testa. 'Obrigado por me avisar que a minha resposta é não.'

'Tsc tsc tsc... Pensei que havia crescido, Ren. Vejo que a única coisa que mudou em você foi o físico.' Kana sorriu de lado. 'Apesar de que desde pequeno você tinha um bonito físico, não é?'

'Vamos parar com o papo mole. Onde está Tao Jun e aquele idiota do Hao?!' Li perguntou revoltado já tirando sua esfera negra e materializando sua espada.

'Ele é meu!' Marion gritou pulando a amiga e avançando em direção a Li. 'Eu vou acabar com você.' Ela falou levantando o boneco pelos cabelos em direção de Syaoran que tinha os olhos arregalados ao perceber a aura negra da garota. 'Hirii Jakken.' Chamou seu espírito guardião dando vida assim ao boneco. O rapaz sentiu seu queixo cair por alguns segundos, mas logo teve que recuperá-lo, pois o boneco começava a atirar nele de verdade. Pulou para a direita desviando dos tiros, mas sentiu que dois projéteis acertaram seu braço direito lhe rendendo um pequeno corte. Virou para o lado reparando no sangue que escorria nele. A garota não estava brincando. Levantou a cabeça e observou o boneco avançando novamente e cuspindo bala para tudo quanto era lado.

'Droga.' Resmungou, não lhe dando tempo para fazer mais nada apenas fugir.

Ren observou Li e Marion lutando, ou melhor, Syaoran fugindo dos projéteis de Hirii Jakken. 'Bason!'

'Aqui, chefinho!' O espírito guerreiro falou deixando-se manipular pelo seu mestre que o incorporou à lança aumentando-a de tamanho.

O Xamã virou-se para as duas. 'Onde está a minha irmã?'

Elas se entreolharam e depois fitaram o rapaz. Matilde deu um passo a frente levantando sua vassoura e sorrindo de lado. 'Vou levar sua cabeça para o senhor Hao.'

'Tente.' Ren desafiou com um sorriso sarcástico. Desviou os olhos para a Kana. 'Vocês duas.'

'Garoto idiota.' Kana falou jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando sobre ele. 'Vai se arrepender por tentar enfrentar nós duas. Ashcroft! Ataque agora!!!'

Ren sorriu de lado observando o gigante de metal se formar a sua frente. 'Estranho... tinha a impressão de que ele era maior.' Comentou com sarcasmo fazendo Kana trincar os dentes.

'Moleque insuportável!' Praguejou. 'Pois você vai ver agora os nossos novos poderes!'

'Humph! Para de matraquear. Já conheço esta sua ladainha.' Falou erguendo sua lança e defendendo-se do ataque do guerreiro de metal.

'Kiisagi Jakken!' Matilde invocou seu espírito guardião, formando assim à frente de Tao a sinistra figura do esqueleto mecânico com a cabeça de abóbora.

'E você é mais feio do que eu me lembrava também.'

Matilde pulou no lugar de raiva. 'Ai moleque chato! Kiisagi Jakken retalhe-o em mil pedaços!'

O esqueleto de metal avançou sobre o rapaz tentando retalha-lo com suas garras metálicas, porem foi fácil para Ren proteger-se com sua lança. Afastou-se apenas para finalmente pular sobre Kiisagi Jakken. 'Torre dourada em ação!!!' Gritou atingindo o espírito em cheio que quase caiu em cima de sua mestra que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

'Ashcroft, sua vez.' Kana ordenou apontando para Ren, que mal teve tempo de comemorar o golpe perfeito em cima do espírito de Matilde e já teve que se defender do cavaleiro de metal.

Syaoran franziu a testa observando Marion sorrindo um pouco afastada da luta que ele travava com seu boneco assassino. Hirii Jakken era como uma marionete que obedecia a garota. Já estava de saco cheio de fugir de um estúpido boneco, se Sakura o visse fugindo de um brinquedo sua reputação estava no chão. Droga, estava pensando novamente na namorada, de alguma forma a presença de Marion fazia com que o rapaz sentisse mais falta ainda da pequena japonesa de olhos verdes.

'Por que me olha tanto?' Marion perguntou com o rosto fechado. Hirii Jakken estava parado com as duas armas apontadas para Li, mas não atirava mais. Li apertou mais forte o cabo da espada na sua mão direita, rodou-a relaxando o punho enquanto se preparava para mais um ataque da xamã. 'Por quê?' A loira perguntou irritada.

'Você se parece muito com uma pessoa importante para mim.' Não mentiu. A verdade não faria diferença agora.

Marion arregalou os olhos um pouco surpresa. Abaixou os olhos tornando-os novamente sombrios. 'Ataque.' Sussurrou para seu espírito guardião.

'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!' Syaoran invocou seu poder golpeando o boneco que caiu no chão aos pés de sua mestra, porém logo levantou-se com um simples gesto da garota. Li pulou para trás voltando a fugir da chuva de bala de Hirii Jakken, sua magia fora inútil contra um xamã... Não! Não contra um xamã, mas sim contra o mediador. A única coisa que pararia aquela marionete era acertando quem o controlava. Tinha atacado o ponto errado. Não erraria na próxima vez.

Continua.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pessoal!!! Tudo bom?

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao Claudio que salvou este capítulo! Isso mesmo! Eu tinha empacado nesta última cena aí que vocês leram porque não lembrava o nome dos espíritos guardiões do trio de xamãs seguidoras de Hao-sama. Eu sempre gostei muito delas no anime, e sempre achei a Marion parecida com a Sakura. Juntando ainda a saudade que Li est da namorada, acho que é compreensível ele compartilhar da mesma opinião que a minha! Hehehe

E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Para o pessoal que estava perguntando pelo Ryu da Espada de Madeira, finalmente ele apareceu e com uma grande entrada... Ø.Ø Sobrou até para mim... E o que acharam da queda do Manta pela nossa querida Tomoyo? Quero ouvir a opinião de vocês!!!

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando este fic e pretendo não demorar muito para atualiza-lo.

Kath Klein


	12. Capítulo XII

**_Dragões Chineses_**

**_Por Kath Klein_**

_Capítulo XII_

'Atchin!' Meilyn espirrou pela milésima vez. Sakura caminhou até a amiga que encontrava-se enrolada num dos cantos da sala onde estavam se protegendo da enorme tempestade de neve que forçou as itakos a suspenderem seu treinamento.

'Beba um pouco.' A japonesa ofereceu uma xícara com chá. Meilyn levantou os olhos para ela e deu um fraco sorriso aceitando a bebida quente. Qualquer coisa que pudesse aquecê-la mais, era bem vinda. Sakura observou a chinesa dar pequenos goles e sorriu. Gostou de saber que estava sendo útil. Sentou-se ao lado de Meilyn e soltou um suspiro que chamou a atenção da amiga.

'Saudades?' Meilyn perguntou com os olhos fixos na xícara que tinha nas mãos.

'Um pouco. Na verdade estava apenas pensando se Syaoran está bem. Se nenhum maluco lunático tentou atacá-lo e ele de alguma maneira corre perigo. Mesmo sabendo que ele é forte e metido a poderoso não posso deixar de me preocupar com ele.' Ela falou de uma vez só quase atropelando as palavras.

Meilyn sorriu, sentia o mesmo que a amiga e pela mesma pessoa. 'Espero que o Ren também esteja bem.' Falou sem querer, arregalou os olhos dando-se conta do que acabara de dizer, ela estava pensando em Syaoran por que soltou Ren? 'Quer dizer... se o Syaoran está bem.' Corrigiu de forma rápida e o que ouviu foi uma risada gostosa da japonesa. Sakura era sempre tão distraída, não poderia ter se distraído na hora que ela havia dito aquela asneira? Bateu a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça. Tudo que dissesse só pioraria a situação, mas tinha que tentar. 'Eu apenas troquei os nomes.'

Sakura repousou uma mão no ombro de Meilyn chamando a atenção da chinesa e fazendo-a virar-se para ela. 'Tudo bem... você está preocupada com os dois, não é? Assim como está com o Yoh e o Horo-Horo.'

Meilyn apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Sakura já havia pensado numa desculpa muito melhor do que ela poderia pensar. 'Atchin!' Espirrou novamente fazendo quase a xícara em suas mãos cair. 'A Anna me paga por hoje...' Ameaçou, assoando o nariz com um lenço de papel.

'Mas você está mais forte.' A voz imponente da Itako fez as duas amigas quase pularem de susto. 'Sua energia espiritual está mais forte... um pouco mais forte... Já é alguma coisa.' Anna caminhou em direção as duas, não se importando com os olhares quase assassinos de sua discípula. 'Sugiro que vá se recolher e tente dormir bem, amanhã pela manhã começaremos finalmente seu treinamento.'

'Mas ele já não começou?' Sakura perguntou sem entender.

'Hoje foi apenas a purificação.' Anna esclareceu soltando um suspiro. 'E eu pensei que você não fosse conseguir nem agüentar isso...' Falou olhando desanimada para Meilyn.

'Não foi você que quase virou picolé.' A chinesa resmungou antes de beber mais um demorado gole do chá quente.

Sakura franziu a testa preocupada com Meilyn. Realmente até ela por alguns segundos duvidara que a amiga conseguiria sobreviver ao tal ritual de purificação.

'Isso não é nada comparado ao que iremos enfrentar. Acreditem, o que vamos encontrar pela frente é muito maior do que a imaginação e o temor de vocês podem alcançar.' Anna falou com pesar.

Sakura levantou-se e a encarou nos olhos. 'Gostaria de treinar também. Não posso ficar de braços cruzados vendo todos se esforçarem tanto.'

Anna ficou alguns segundos em silêncio avaliando a japonesa de olhos verdes. Suas magias eram diferentes, mas possuía algo em comum, a determinação. Não poderia negar ajuda a ela, não quando estavam próximos a enfrentar Hao.

'Não posso treiná-la, mas posso indicar onde poderá treinar para aumentar seu poder.'

'Diga-me que irei.' Sakura falou com determinação.

'Amanhã. Agora, sugiro que vão descansar.' Recomendou saindo do cômodo. Sakura olhou pela janela e viu a imensidão branca. Ela tinha que ficar mais forte e defender seus amigos e Syaoran.

'Você tem certeza disso, Sakura?' Meilyn perguntou parando ao lado da amiga e observando a paisagem gélida.

'Não posso deixar Syaoran lutar sozinho. Ele pode dizer que eu é que sou o alvo destes malucos que seqüestraram a senhorita Tao, mas... eu tenho certeza que o alvo principal é ele e Ren.'

'Eu também penso assim.' Meilyn concordou. 'Os dois podem acreditar que precisam defender os outros, mas são eles que correm perigo.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. 'Por isso preciso ficar mais forte. Não vou permitir que tirem Syaoran de mim.'

'Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça.' Meilyn piscou para a amiga e sorriu. 'Está na hora daqueles machões serem protegidos.'

Sakura sorriu com a colocação da chinesa. 'Isso mesmo.'

* * *

'Por que me olha tanto?' Marion perguntou com o rosto fechado. 'Por quê?'

'Você se parece muito com uma pessoa importante para mim.' Syaoran respondeu encarando os olhos verdes tão belos a sua frente. Por que aquela garota linda tinha o rosto fechado e triste? Não cabia a ele achar as respostas, ela era sua inimiga e era assim que deveria encará-la.

Marion ficou um tanto surpresa, mas logo seus olhos mostraram-se novamente sombrios. 'Ataque.' Sussurrou para seu espírito guardião.

'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!' Syaoran invocou seu poder golpeando o boneco que caiu no chão aos pés de sua mestra, mas que logo levantou com um simples gesto da garota. Li pulou para trás voltando a fugir da chuva de balas de Hirii Jakken, sua magia fora inútil contra um xamã... Não! Não um xamã, mas sim contra o mediador. A única coisa que pararia aquela marionete era acertando quem o controlava. Tinha atacado o ponto errado. Não erraria na próxima vez.

Aproveitando uma folga do boneco cow-boy, pulou ficando a frente do sol, Marion levantou o rosto ficando de frente aos raios fortes do astro, que impediu totalmente sua visão.

'Dragão d'água, vinde a mim!' Gritou Syaoran.

A jovem xamã sentiu o jato forte de água sobre o corpo dando-lhe tempo apenas para proteger o rosto com as mãos e não se afogar, suas costas bateram forte contra uma árvore sentindo a cabeça pesada. Quando abriu os olhos, a única coisa que viu foi Hirii Jaken em uma das mãos de Syaoran e a espada do rapaz perto do seu pescoço.

'Não adianta invocar seu espírito, seu mediador está lacrado.' Ele respondeu indicando com os olhos um talismã preso na testa do boneco tornando-o tão inofensivo que uma criança poderia brincar com ele.

'Mas como?' Perguntou surpresa.

Syaoran sorriu vendo os olhos tão sombrios mostrarem algum sentimento diferente. 'Não foi nada mal ficar lendo até tarde aqueles livros fedendo a mofo que minha mãe me deu.'

Marion levantou-se tentando pegar seu boneco mas Li o levantou deixando-o fora do alcance da jovem. Ameaçou-a novamente com sua espada a fazendo dar um passo para trás ainda perdida sem saber o que fazer. 'Você me paga.' Disse irada.

'Diga-me onde está a senhorita Tao'. Li perguntou fechando o rosto e voltando à questão do problema.

'Nunca trairei a confiança do senhor Hao-sama.'

Li franziu a testa, jogou o boneco para cima e com sua espada o cortou ao meio. As duas partes caíram na frente de Marion que se ajoelhou abraçando-as. No entanto o rapaz pegou o pulso da jovem forçando-a a levantar-se. 'Fiz isso no seu boneco para não fazer em você. Diga-me onde está Tao Jun?'

Marion gemeu mas não disse uma só palavra. Alguma coisa fazia com que Syaoran não a agredisse de maneira certeira, não sabia se era apenas por Marion ser parecida com Sakura ou a profunda pena que sentia ao fitar os olhos verdes tão tristes.

'Solte-a!!!' O chinês ouviu um grito e mal teve tempo para fugir do ataque certeiro de um esqueleto com a cabeça de abóbora. Soltou Marion que rapidamente catou as duas partes de Hirri Jakken abraçando-as contra o peito.

Syaoran encarou o esqueleto e Matilde que o fitava com o rosto fechado. A loirinha estava atrás da companheira. Parecia uma criança que tinha em suas mãos o seu brinquedo preferido quebrado. Syaoran sentiu pena novamente.

'Você vai pagar pelo que fez a Marion.' Matilde gritou. 'Kiisagi Jakken, acaba com ele agora!'

Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que Li não receava tanto os xamãs e os seus espíritos guardiões. Alguma coisa havia mudado nele desde que havia entradocaído de pára-quedas naquele mundo sempre tão temido por sua família. Levantou sua espada sem receio contra a foice do esqueleto, não apenas para se defender mas também para atacar. Seus olhos novamente se voltaram sem querer para Marion que acompanhava sua luta contra o espírito guardião da companheira. Aqueles olhos esmeraldas, sombrios, era o que realmente estava o incomodando.

'Torre dourada em ação!' Ren gritou atingindo com tudo Ashcrofe que foi arrastado por alguns metros derrubando algumas árvores. Alguma coisa estava errada. Aquela lata velha estava mais fraca do que ele poderia imaginar. Lançou um olhar gélido para Kana que deu um passo para trás. 'O que aconteceu com vocês? Estão fracas!'

'O... o quê?' Ela não sabia o que fazer. Havia subestimado os garotos e não dado ouvido aos avisos de Hao para que não lutasse contra os dragões. Mas se Ren achava que havia alguma coisa errada com a força dela, estava enganado. Havia alguma coisa errada sim, mas era com a força espiritual dele.

Uma explosão chamou a atenção do casal inimigo e ambos viraram-se observando Li lutar contra Kiisagi Jakken. Kana virou-se para Ren e depois para Syaoran. Arregalou os olhos finalmente percebendo que as auras que envolviam os dois eram quase iguais. Era hora de bater em retirada, ou seriam derrotadas da forma mais humilhante possível e isso Hao-sama nunca perdoaria.

'Marion! Matilde!' Kana as chamou avisando que estava na hora de irem.

Ren sorriu de lado. 'Acha mesmo que eu vou deixá-las ir embora sem me dizerem onde está minha irmã? Não seja estúpida, mulher!' Falou atingindo com sua lança o braço de Kana que gritou de dor, levando sua mão para tampar o ferimento. Levantou a cabeça ao sentir a lança fria de Ren contra a pele de seu rosto.

'Não estou brincando, Kana. Onde está minha irmã?'

'Eu não sei.' Respondeu por fim.

'Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisto? Acha que eu continuo sendo aquele garoto idiota de dez anos atrás?'

'Mas você continua sendo um cabeça dura, Ren.' Uma voz misteriosa respondeu. Ren levantou o rosto fitando o vulto que finalmente se revelou por trás de uma das árvores do bosque de Tókio.

'Hao...' Trincou os dentes. Esquecendo-se completamente de Kana e das outras, Tao caminhou em direção ao inimigo. 'Eu sabia que você estava por perto, maldito.'

Hao apenas sorriu de forma zombeteira. 'Infelizmente minhas seguidoras não foram capazes de cumprir as minhas ordens que consistia em apenas avisá-lo que o melhor é unir-se a mim se quer que sua irmã reapareça sã e salva. Ah sim e também tão bela.'

O chinês franziu a testa. Sua vontade era de torturar Hao até que ele não pudesse se mexer de tanta dor. 'Nunca me unirei a você, Hao. Devolva-me minha irmã que eu pouparei a sua vida.'

Hao riu. 'Não seja ingênuo. Sabe que não conseguirá me derrotar.'

'Ingênuo?' Ren abaixou a lança e sorriu. 'Se realmente eu não fosse capaz de derrotá-lo acho que não perderia o seu tempo tentando me convencer em ir para o seu lado, não é?'

O sorriso de Asakura morreu.

'Talvez eu não possa ser tão forte ao ponto de derrotá-lo sozinho, mas...'

'Quem sabe se nós dois tentarmos, não é?' Syaoran completou aproximando-se e parando ao lado de Ren. Hao desviou os olhos dos chineses e observou as três xamãs feridas e derrotadas pelos rapazes. Eles já descobriram que juntos são mais fortes. Rapidamente ele desviou os olhos e com um rápido gesto com a mão direita projetou vários vultos negros que surgiram de todos os lados atacando os guerreiros.

Ren desviou o olhar finalmente do irmão de Yoh para defender-se de um ataque maciço dos ninjas das sombras, os mesmos que atacaram-no e a Li, quando se encontraram com o velho Wang. 'Droga!' Praguejou sabendo que aqueles vultos eram apenas marionetes controlados para distraí-los enquanto Hao e as garotas fugiam.

* * *

Manta soltou um suspiro entediado. Anna, Meilyn e Sakura haviam saído antes do nascer do sol e até agora não deram sinal de vida.

'Estas bruxas velhas também não colaboram com nada.' Resmungou observando as Itakos em sua rotina diária.

'Tenha calma, Manta-chan. Provavelmente elas tiveram um motivo forte para saírem sem falar conosco.'

O baixinho cruzou os braços, ainda inconformado por ter sido excluído pela milésima vez pela senhora Asakura. Tomoyo sentou-se ao lado dele e também cruzou os braços, mas de frio realmente. 'Hei porque não saímos para visitar a cidade? Anna comentou que há lembrançinhas maravilhosas para turistas.'

'Ah sim.' Ele falou tirando um rolo de papel de dentro do casaco. 'Ela me deu até uma lista de presentes.' Falou mostrando para Tomoyo que sorriu sem graça.

'Então que tal sairmos pela cidade? Não adianta nada ficarmos aqui tentando obter informações com elas.' A garota falou fazendo um leve gesto em direção às itakos. 'Eu fico tão triste quando não posso filmar a Sakura treinando.' Completou fazendo biquinho.

Manta observou a morena e levantou-se ficando de pé em cima do banco ao lado da jovem. 'Então vamos, Tomoyo! Vamos às compras!!!' Declarou levantando um dedo em direção ao teto.

'Sim!' Tomoyo levantou-se entusiasmada.

* * *

'Como estão as coisas?' Horo-Horo perguntou observando Ren e Syaoran parados dentro do quarto do hospital que ele estava descansando. Pilika estava ao lado dele, mas tinha os olhos fixos em Ren.

'Não achamos nada. Aquele desgraçado. O Hao está brincando conosco como se fôssemos marionetes.' Tao soltou revoltado socando a parede do hospital.

Syaoran estava também com o rosto fechado. Como eles imaginaram, os tais ninjas das sombras só os atrapalharam enquanto Hao e suas seguidoras simplesmente sumiram sem deixar pistas. O que restou para os dois chineses foi apenas ir buscar o amigo no hospital como estava planejado desde o início.

'Isso está ficando cada vez mais perigoso.' Pirica falou em um suspiro pegando a mão do irmão entre as suas. 'Precisa ter cuidado, maninho.'

Horo-Horo franziu a testa e confirmou com a cabeça. 'Não se preocupe. Eu já estou bom, mana.' Falou levantando-se. Kororô estava em cima da cabeça do rapaz entre seus cabelos.

'Ainda não é bom se levantar.' Ela protestou. E a guardiã do Xamã parecia concordar com a irmã dele.

'Nada disso. Não agüento ficar mais nesta cama.'

'Mas...'

'Nada de mas, Pilika.' Ele a interrompeu. 'Onde estão as meninas?'

'Sakura e Meilyn foram junto com Anna para o monte Osore.' Syaoran respondeu. Horo-Horo arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Meilyn já iniciou o treinamento com a Anna?'

Syaoran confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. O jovem xamã ficou pensativo, Meilyn não parecia estar preparada para iniciar seu treinamento, ainda mais com Anna. Encolheu os ombros e fez uma careta lembrando como Asakura e ele mesmo, sofreram nos treinamentos especiais da itako. 'Anna deveria ter esperado um pouco.'

'Ainda bem que aquela metida está a quilômetros de distância da gente.' Bason apareceu em forma de bola de fogo ao lado de Ren.

'O importante é que lá, elas estão seguras.' Tao falou. 'Sabemos que Sakura é um alvo fácil aqui.'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Mesmo assim, estou preocupado com ela.'

O xamã chinês fitou Li por alguns segundos, estava na cara que ele não parara de pensar na namorada um segundo sequer desde que ela embarcara com Anna. Soltou um longo suspiro olhando para a paisagem através da janela do hospital. Odiava Tókio. Aqueles prédios altos, aquela algazarra o irritava mais que o normal. Tudo era tão diferente da China. Franziu a testa pensando que teria que encontrar logo Jun, seus pais nunca o perdoariam se permitisse que alguma coisa acontecesse com sua irmã. E nem ele mesmo se perdoaria.

'Não sei se Meilyn está segura com Anna.' Horo-horo falou chamando a atenção de Ren. Na verdade o nome daquela chinesa malcriada chamou sua atenção. Fitou o amigo com o rabo de olho. 'Ela, apesar de se fazer de durona, ainda não estava preparada para enfrentar um treino para ser xamã.'

'Eu também não concordei com isso no início, mas fazer o quê? Discutir com Meilyn? Nem pensar!' Syaoran comentou.

'Ela é muito mandona. Não perde uma oportunidade para passar por cima das ordens e dos outros.' Pilika alfinetou.

'Isso é verdade Pilika.' O guerreiro chinês concordou e o que recebeu foi um sorriso da jovem.

'Você está com ciúmes dela comigo, maninha.' Horo-horo falou sorrindo. 'Mas não se preocupe, pois ela já é noiva do Ren.'

Bason fez uma careta imaginando aquela chinesa chata sua chefinha.

'Por cima do meu cadáver.' Syaoran resmungou com o rosto mais fechado. 'Estou começando a detestar esta brincadeira sem graça.'

'Estamos indo para Izumo falar com os pais de Asakura. Talvez eles possam nos ajudar em alguma coisa, já que não tivemos uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Jun ou daquele maluco do velho Wing.' Ren falou numa clara tentativa de fuga do rumo da conversa. Bason percebeu isso. Franziu a testa observando seu mestre, alguma coisa tinha mudado em Ren. Ele conseguia perceber isso.

'Irei com vocês.' Horo-Horo falou decidido.

'E nós também.'

O grupo voltou-se para a porta onde Touya acabara de entrar junto com Yukito. O irmão de Sakura encarou por alguns segundos Syaoran e depois fitou Tao. 'Preciso falar com os Asakuras, soube que eles são uma família tradicional de xamãs e especialistas em treinamentos.'

'O que pretende Touya?' Li perguntou.

'Queremos ajudar. Já temos idéia do que está acontecendo.' Foi Yukito que respondeu pelo amigo.

Syaoran cerrou os olhos no futuro cunhado. Havia alguma coisa a mais que Touya não queria dizer e que Yukito conseguira sair pela tangente. Por fim, achou que já tinha problemas demais para tentar arrancar alguma coisa de Kinomoto e abrir espaço para uma discussão com o irmão da namorada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, descobriria os verdadeiros planos dele.

'Então vamos. Não temos mais tempo a perder.' Ren resolveu.

Pilika parou em frente a ele. 'Está com o braço machucado, Ren. É melhor se tratar primeiro.' Ela falou apontando para o machucado que sangrava. O rapaz desceu os olhos e o viu. Ele nem havia percebido. A raiva de Hao ainda fazia a adrenalina correr rápido pelo seu corpo. Soltou um longo suspiro.

'Isso não é nada.'

'Venha, vamos para a enfermaria enquanto Horo-Horo se prepara para sair do hospital.'

O chinês deixou-se levar pela amiga, sem saber que estava sendo observado por Syaoran. O casal entrou na enfermaria do hospital e logo Tao foi tratado. Pilika permaneceu ao lado dele.

'Onde conseguiu um corte deste, rapaz? Aposto como foi em briga de gangue.' A senhora que fazia o curativo questionava.

Ren rodou os olhos impaciente, ele detestava quando questionavam sobre suas atitudes, ficou calado deixando a velha resmungar sobre os jovens de hoje. Curativo pronto, a senhora se deu por satisfeita.

'Ele não precisa tomar algum remédio?' Pirica perguntou para a enfermeira.

'Não se preocupe, seu namorado não precisa de nada, a não ser ficar longe de brigas.' Respondeu olhando feio o rapaz enquanto a jovem olhava para baixo encabulada.

Ren levantou-se. 'Ela é minha amiga, minha noiva está viajando.' Respondeu de forma seca enquanto caminhava para fora da enfermaria deixando uma jovenzinha com o coração em pedaços.

'Noiva?!' Bason repetiu em estado catatônico. 'Como assim noiva?'

'Deixa para lá, Bason... vamos.' Falou em voz baixa afastando-se da enfermaria. Mas antes de passar pela porta virou-se rapidamente fitando Pirica que estava de cabeça baixa.

* * *

A paisagem era completamente branca por causa da neve que cobria todo o monte. Anna estava parada olhando para o imenso lago congelado a sua frente. Parecia estar sozinha, mas não estava. Fechou os olhos percebendo a onda de energia que vinha do meio do lago, na verdade abaixo da camada congelada do lago. Sorriu de lado observando uma enorme rachadura se formar correndo toda a extensão do gelo. Ela havia conseguido. Não acreditava que ela seria capaz, mas ela estava a surpreendendo cada vez mais que a conhecia.

'Anna...' Meilyn chamou sua instrutora que não virou-se para ela. A chinesa caminhou devagar até ela parando ao seu lado, franziu a testa não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas alguma coisa estava errada, sentia uma grande energia vindo debaixo da camada congelada de água.

'Meilyn.' Anna a chamou de repente tirando a concentração da jovem. 'Amanhã você irá fazer seu teste mais importante.'

'Teste?' A jovem arregalou os olhos.

'Está vendo o pico daquela montanha?' Anna perguntou apontando para a passagem. 'Lá está o templo das itakos, se for digna, será lá que receberá seu terço.'

'Meu... meu terço?'

'Sim, com ele poderemos começar a testar seu domínio no mundo xamã. Ontem conseguiu perceber e manipular pequenos espíritos da natureza. O certo seria treinar mais tempo com eles, mas tempo é o que não temos.'

A chinesa abaixou os olhos observando a neve sob seus pés. Era verdade que já estava há um certo, tempo treinando com Anna, mas por mais que quisesse acreditar e fazer os outros acreditarem, duvidava da sua capacidade.

Uma explosão forte fez com que os pensamentos da chinesa fossem interrompidos. Ela levantou o rosto observando as águas do lago aos poucos voltarem a se tornar líquidas e... quentes!

'Sakura?'

Do meio do lago uma enorme esfera de fogo flutuava e era ela quem aquecia as águas tornando-as quentes e vencendo todo frio do Monte Osore. Anna sorriu de lado observando o corpo da pequena japonesa no meio da esfera.

'Muito bom.' Anna limitou-se a falar enquanto Meilyn nada conseguia dizer observando o poder da amiga.

* * *

'Vire à direita, Li.' Yoh indicou para o amigo que estava dirigindo.

'Agora?' O chinês perguntou para ter certeza. Ele tinha a impressão de que Yoh era tão desligado que se perderia até mesmo indo para sua casa.

'É aqui mesmo.' Foi Ren, que estava no banco de carona, quem respondeu.

Horo-horo e Pilika estavam junto com Yoh no banco de trás do carro, enquanto Ryu seguia-os em sua potente moto.

'Espero que Touya e Yukito consigam se achar neste fim de mundo.' Syaoran resmungou baixinho. Apesar de que por implicância acharia engraçado o futuro cunhado e os guardiões de Sakura perdidos, principalmente aquela bola de pêlo amarela irritante. Quando deu por si estava sorrindo maldosamente.

'É aqui.' Foi Ren que novamente indicou para Li o lugar. 'Pode parar o carro.'

Pararam em frente a um enorme portão de madeira. Syaoran inclinou o corpo para poder ver melhor o lugar. 'Caramba, é aqui a casa dos Asakuras?'

'Isso aí.' Horo-horo respondeu. 'Grandão, não é? Lá dentro é muito irado! O velhinho careca que é avô do Yoh tem uns negócios sinistros aí dentro.'

Syaoran não entendeu nada do que o japonês falou, mas realmente estava impressionado com o tamanho da residência dos Asakuras. Saltou do carro ainda observando a construção.

Yoh soltou um longo suspiro como se estivesse um pouco contrariado de estar lá.

'Está tudo bem, senhor Yoh?' Amidamaru apareceu ao lado do seu mestre.

'Está tudo bem, Maru... É que eu já sei que vai vir todo mundo me cobrando...' O xamã falou sem graça coçando a cabeça enquanto uma gota de suor escorria pelo seu rosto.

O samurai também sorriu sem graça, já sabia o que os Asakuras exigiam tanto do seu mestre. Ryu parou sua moto ao lado de Ren espirrando sem querer lama na calça do chinês, em outra ocasião Tao ficaria bravo, na situação que ele estava vivendo, ele ficou furioso. Sem pensar muito materializou sua lança.

'Foi mau, Ren.' O topetudo desculpou-se tirando seu capacetão, este foi seu erro. Sem piedade Tao o cortou deixando-o com um topetinho de nada.

'NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!' Um grito de pânico e horror fez com que todos os passarinhos que estavam nos galhos das árvores próximas fugissem. Ryu caiu de joelhos em frente ao seu falecido topete e o pegou com carinho. 'Seja forte, não morra, não me deixe.' Falou apertando o pedaço de cabelo emplastado de brilhantina contra o peito. 'Eu não sou ninguém sem você!'

'Por que fez isso Ren?' Amidamaru recriminou a atitude do chinês.

'Meu chefinho não tem que dar satisfação para ninguém dos seus atos.' Super Bason apareceu para defender seu mestre.

'Ele não tinha o direito de cortar o topete do Ryu.'

'O chefinho fez um favor para aquele cabeça oca! Ele ficou muito melhor sem aquela coisa esquisita na cabeça.'

'Aquela coisa esquisita na cabeça era a marca registrada dele.' O samurai não se deu por vencido, mas Bason também não se daria quando o assunto era defender as atitudes de seu mestre.

'Onde já se viu um homem que tenha como marca registrada uma aberração na cabeça?'

Yoh apesar de tudo estava em outro mundo, na verdade ele sempre estava, mas com a proximidade de reencontrar sua família algo muito maior do que o ex-topete de Ryu o preocupava. Horo-horo parou ao lado do magrelo tentando ser solidário a sua dor, enquanto Lagartixa também apareceu.

'O que vai ser de mim sem ele?!' O ex-Elvis genérico perguntava-se em meio às lágrimas.

'Que lástima.' Ren resmungou batendo a mão no rosto e balançando a cabeça de leve, estava rodeado de idiotas.

A enorme porta do templo se abriu e a figura de um velhinho apareceu. Ele caminhou até o grupo de jovens com a ajuda de uma bengala. Parou em frente a Yoh que suava compulsivamente.

'Yooooh.' O velho falou fazendo com que a atenção do grupo voltasse para ele e o jovem Asakura. 'Você trouxe?'

Yoh coçou a cabeça sem graça enquanto soltava um monte de barulhinhos na boca provavelmente tentando falar algo que não conseguia. Por fim o velho soltou um longo suspiro percebendo que o neto não havia trazido nada a não ser os amigos. Levantou a bengala e deu um cascudo forte no rapaz que caiu com a cara no chão.

'Até para isso você é lerdo, Yoh?!' O velho soltou inconformado. 'Vou ter que conversar com a Anninha!'

'Mas vovô...' O rapaz ainda gemeu, mas isso só fez ele levar um segundo cascudo na cabeça voltando a enterrar a cara no chão.

'Se depender de você, não vou ter nunca um bisnetinho!'

Continua.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal, desta vez eu não ia começar as notas pedindo desculpas, pois isso já está virando minha marca registrada! Mas não dá.... DESCULPA! Foi mal pelo atraso! Eu sei que disse que o capítulo logo, logo estaria no ar, mas eu empaquei em algumas cenas e o negócio ficou meio complicado! Mas aí está finalmente o capitulo 12 de Dragões Chineses!

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews que eu recebi de incentivo a este fic! Brigadão pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Eu particularmente gostei, pois o Todo poderoso Hao-sama apareceu novamente! Tudo bem que foi rapidinho, mas vilão que é vilão só dá as caras lá para o final.

Para o pessoal que está pedindo um pouco mais de Anna e Yoh... seguinte, não se preocupem, apesar do foco não ser o romance neste fic, vou fazer cenas românticas entre todos os casais principais, mas tb prometo fazer muita confusão na vida deles. Se eu disser que a trama está apenas começando vocês me matam? Bem, vamos melhorar, vamos dizer que ela está mais ou menos chegando na metade, certo? Tem ainda muita coisa para acontecer e muita luta para ser travada! Ou vocês acham que eu ia facilitar assim a vida do meu Ren Saradinho e do tudo de bom do Syaoran?! Nada disso, até as gurias vão ter que fazer suas partes!

Falando em Gurias... seguinte, eu realmente não sei como o pessoal chama a Pirica ou Pilica ou Pilika! Quando eu comecei a escrever não tinha saído o manga então eu escrevi o nome dela conforme uma página na internet que usei de base. A mesma coisa é com o Reselgue ou Lyselg ou sei lá como escreve o nome dele! Independente de qualquer coisa vcs sabem de quem eu estou falando não é? Hehehe

Beijos para todos!

Kath


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Dragões Chineses**

_Por Kath Klein_

**Capítulo XIII**

'As coisas estão mais complicadas do que eu imaginei Bason.' Ren desabafou com seu espírito guardião. Estavam no telhado de uma das construções que abrigava a residência dos Asakura.

'Tenho certeza que logo encontraremos a senhorita Jun, chefinho.' O guerreiro falou com convicção.

Ren soltou um longo suspiro mostrando que além de entediado, estava cada vez mais melancólico. 'Eu não tenho tanta certeza disto. Já se passaram mais de quinze dias sem uma pista.'

Bason olhou preocupado para seu mestre. Ren nunca fora de aceitar uma derrota, mesmo já tendo perdido a luta. 'Precisa acreditar que...'

'Acreditar em quê, Bason?' O rapaz perguntou irritado. Levantou-se ficando em pé sobre as telhas e encarando o céu como se esperasse uma resposta das estrelas para sua angústia. 'Nem mesmo os avós de Yoh sabem de alguma coisa. Nada de estranho aconteceu.'

'Não é bem assim, Ren.' A voz do amigo fez o chinês levar um susto, não havia percebido a aproximação de Asakura. Virou-se para trás observando o amigo aproximar-se dele com cuidado.

'Não posso quebrar uma telha, senão meus avós cortam o meu pescoço.' Justificou o cuidado ao pisar no telhado. Parou ao lado do amigo. 'Na verdade minha mãe sentiu uma sensação estranha há alguns dias atrás.'

'Deve ser menopausa.' Ren falou irritado.

'Desde quando você conhece o universo feminino?' Yoh perguntou com tom zombeteiro, o que fez o chinês cerrar os punhos.

'Vê se não me enche o saco.'

O japonês tampou a boca evitando cair na gargalhada.

'Você não está ajudando muito, Yoh...' Amidamaru apareceu ao lado de seu mestre.

'Desculpe-me, Ren.' Disse tentando conter o riso. 'Mas sendo minha mãe uma sacerdotisa, acredito que a sensação desagradável dela seja algo além de uma crise de menopausa.'

Ren apenas virou os olhos observando o japonês sentar-se no telhado e olhar o céu.

'A Anna deve estar observando estas mesmas estrelas.' Falou de forma doce.

'Humph...' Ren soltou sentando-se ao lado dele e flexionando os joelhos.

'Não...' Yoh falou sacudindo a cabeça de leve antes de se jogar para trás e levar as duas mãos até a nuca ficando deitado e observando aquela imensidão que era o céu. 'Ela deve estar tirando o couro de Meilyn agora.' Concluiu rindo-se e imaginando as torturas pelas quais a chinesinha deveria estar passando nas mãos da esposa.

'Com certeza. A Anna é muito rígida nos treinamentos.' Amidamaru continuou. 'Será que ela está fazendo a senhorita Li subir e descer o enorme Monte todos os dias?'

'Talvez.' Yoh respondeu.

'E vai ser bem feito para aquela metidinha.' Bason alfinetou.

'Você fala isso da boca para fora.' O Samurai delatou o guerreiro. 'Ontem mesmo estava se indagando se ela estava bem.'

'Eu!' Bason perguntou fingindo indignação. 'Eu nunca faria isto.'

Amidamaru e Yoh se entreolharam e riram, até o japonês observar o amigo ainda sentado observando o céu. 'Sente a falta dela, Ren?'

'De quem está falando?' O chinês rebateu.

'Você sabe de quem.'

'Eu a conheci a menos de vinte dias. Por que sentiria a falta dela?' O rapaz perguntou com a voz séria levantando-se e caminhando até a beirada do telhado. 'Eu vou dormir.' Disse antes de pular do telhado e pousar como um gato no chão.

'Vou com o chefinho. Boa noite.' Bason despediu-se e desapareceu deixando Yoh e seu espírito guardião, sozinhos.

'As estrelas brilham mais aqui em Izumo, não acha Maru?'

'Sim senhor Yoh.'

'Tókio é legal, mas não é como aqui.' Falou soltando um longo suspiro. 'Pena que a Anna cismou que quer abrir aquela pousada. Por mim, voltava a morar aqui.'

'É um lugar muito agradável.'

'É sim.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio apenas observando as estrelas. 'Está preocupado com a senhora, não?' Amidamaru questionou.

'É claro. Ela é minha esposa. Tenho receio que...' Ele deteve-se e ficou sério olhando fixamente para o céu.

'Acha que Hao seria capaz?'

'Eu não sei. Mas também não quero pagar para ver. Agora Anna é minha esposa e não tem mais sentido ele continuar a cercando como fazia quando moleque.'

Maru franziu a testa observando seu mestre. Eram raras as vezes em que Yoh tinha aquele tom de voz firme e determinado.

'Sabe, Maru... acho que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer...'

'Eu também penso assim, Yoh.'

* * *

Uma bela jovem de cabelos longos, com a tonalidade excêntrica rosa, corria em direção à casa dos Asakura. Ele estava de volta! Ele estava de volta! A mente da jovem gritava para ela fazendo-a sorrir de pura alegria. Logo sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com a possibilidade de reencontrílo e como sempre acontecia com ela, tropeçou numa pedra da estrada e caiu de cara no chão.

'Você continua a mesma tonta de sempre, Tamao.' Conchi apareceu ao seu lado rindo da cara de sua mestra suja de terra.

'É uma bobona!' Ponchi também surgiu para tirar sarro da jovem.

'Ai vocês dois parem! Estou cansada de ter como carma vocês dois!'

'Calminha aí! Querida Tamao...' Ponchi falou parando em frente à jovem que tentava limpar o rosto com a manga do quimono que usava. 'Sabemos que está nervosa com a possibilidade de rever seu amado.'

Conchi aproximou-se com ar romântico nos olhos, dois coraçõezinhos brilhantes. 'Oh senhor Yoh... que saudades do senhor... gostaria que eu fizesse um jantar gostoso para o senhor?' Falava imitando a voz fina de sua mestra. 'Uma massagem nos pés? Uma massagem no seu corpo?'

'Que tal irmos para minha cama, então Tamao?' Ponchi entrou no teatro imitando a voz de Yoh e agarrando Conchi fingindo-o beijar.

A jovem fechou os olhos tentando controlar a vermelhidão do rosto. 'Vocês dois são uns pervertidos!' Gritou voltando a caminhar decidida até a residência dos Asakura. Os dois espíritos acompanharam-na ainda rindo por deixarem sua mestra constrangida.

Logo Tamao estava parada em frente ao portão. Apertava as mãos de forma nervosa pensando no que falaria quando reencontrasse sua paixão.

'Anda logo, Tamao. Ou vamos ficar aqui parados a noite inteira?' Ponchi reclamou mostrando irritação.

'Deixem-me por uns segundos.' Ela falou fechando os olhos e se concentrando.

'Ah que besteira.' Conchi exclamou entediado enquanto tocava a campainha. A jovem abriu os olhos dando um salto para trás.

'Eu... eu não estava preparada ainda!'

'Agora já era!' O guardião falou dando os ombros.

O portão de madeira abriu e Hannah apareceu sorrindo para a jovem. 'Boa Noite, Tamao. Pelo jeito descobriu que Yoh voltou, não?'

'Sim senhora Asakura.' Respondeu constrangida. 'Desculpe-me fazer uma visita tão tarde.'

'Você é da família, jovem. Não precisa desculpar-se. Além disso, poderá me ajudar a recepcionar os amigos de Yoh.'

Tamao piscou os olhos contendo a curiosidade em perguntar quem havia vindo com o senhor Yoh. Acompanhou a senhora que lançou um olhar de censura para os dois excêntricos guardiões da jovem. As duas caminharam devagar pelo quintal em direção à casa principal. Hannah perguntava como iam os treinamentos da jovem que tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo por reencontrar o neto da senhora.

Até que as duas levaram um susto com um vulto que havia pulado do telhado e pousado em frente a elas. Tamao piscou algumas vezes tentando reconhecer o rapaz. Ren virou-se para as duas e as cumprimentou com a cabeça antes de afastar-se.

'Era o Tao Ren?' Tamao perguntou fitando a senhora que ajeitava os óculos no rosto envelhecido.

'Isto mesmo. Ele e os outros amigos de Yoh vieram até aqui perguntar se havíamos sentido alguma manifestação espiritual mais forte.'

'Então aconteceu alguma coisa grave.'

'Brilhante conclusão, Tamao.' Conchi ironizou, mas acabou recebendo um cascudo forte da sua mestra na cabeçona.

'Quieto.' Ela o repreendeu, choramingando os dois desapareceram deixando a jovem com a senhora. 'O que está acontecendo, senhora Hannah?'

'A senhorita Jun foi seqüestrada.'

Tamao arregalou os olhos tampando a boca com as mãos.

'E suspeitam que Hao esteja envolvido nisto.' A senhora concluiu com pesar. 'E eu que pensei que ele haveria de deixar a todos em paz.'

A jovem destampou a boca aos poucos ainda fitando o rosto cansado e abatido da senhora. 'Tao deve estar desesperado. Coitado.'

'Até que para um chinês irritadinho, ele está tentando se controlar, mas a situação não é fácil.'

'Ele é louco pela irmã.'

'É sim... até mesmo um primo dele veio como os rapazes.'

'Outro xamã?'

'Não.' A senhora respondeu balançando a cabeça e voltando a caminhar seguida pela jovem. 'Um feiticeiro.'

'Feiticeiro?'

'Isso mesmo. Não consegue ver espíritos, mas sinto um poder muito grande vindo dele. Gostará de conhecê-lo.'

'Espero que sim, senhora.'

'Além disso, Horo-Horo veio com eles. Está perguntando por você a toda hora.' A senhora falou com um sorriso malicioso, virando-se para a jovem que tinha o rosto baixo e quente.

'Não... não sei o que a senhora quer dizer com isso...' Gaguejou.

'Nada... não ligue para o que esta velha fala.' Respondeu abrindo a porta para a passagem da jovem.

* * *

'Marion?' Matilde chamou a companheira de batalhas. A jovem de olhos verdes não respondeu, continuou a costurar seu boneco com carinho enquanto a ruiva se aproximava sentando ao lado dela. 'Você está bem?'

Marion ouviu a pergunta da amiga, mas não respondeu. Não tinha vontade. Era tão claro que não estava bem que se irritava com aquela pergunta idiota de Matilde. Como poderia estar bem sendo que estava com Hirii Jakken retalhado daquela maneira em seu colo.? Sentiu quando a ruiva tocou seu ombro. 'Eu juro que vou acabar com a raça daquele feiticeiro, Marion.'

Li... aquele nome não saia da cabeça dela. Ele havia derrotado-a, humilhado-a e destruído a única coisa que amava na vida. Nunca esqueceria daqueles olhos âmbares a fitando com despeito, mas também com pena... Fechou os olhos parando de costurar o boneco. Havia visto algo mais pelos olhos dele e era isso que a incomodava tanto. Fora por isso que havia perdido aquela batalha. Estava fascinada por aqueles olhos que transmitiam tantas emoções. Força, raiva, esperança, coragem, ódio e... amor... Ele amava.

_'Você se parece muito com uma pessoa importante para mim.'_ A voz dele invadiu sua mente. Pessoa importante? Pessoa amada... Abriu os olhos observando Hirii Jakken. Ela amava um boneco... apenas um boneco. Será que era isso que queria para sua vida? Ter poder e glória ao lado de Hao-sama e amar um boneco? Apenas um boneco?

'Não, Matilde.' Finalmente a ruiva ouviu a voz de Marion. 'Não quero que o mate.'

A xamã arregalou os olhos de leve, não entendendo. Viu quando Marion virou-se para ela com os olhos sombrios e sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

'Hao-sama dará um presente a cada uma de nós quando controlar o mundo...'

'S-Sim...' Matilde respondeu incerta. Detestava quando sentia aquela energia sinistra vindo da companheira.

'O meu prêmio, será aquele feiticeiro.'

* * *

'Obrigado.' Syaoran agradeceu quando Tamao estendeu a tigela com sopa para ele jantar. 'Estava com fome.'

'Não só você, chinês.' Horo-horo completou. 'E pode apostar que a sopa da Tamao está deliciosa.' O rapaz completou sorrindo para a jovem que voltou a ficar vermelha.

'Ren não vem jantar?' Pilika perguntou para Li que deu de ombros e nem respondeu pois já estava comendo. 'Ele não pode ficar sem se alimentar. Isso fará mal a ele.'

'Deixe o Ren um pouco sozinho, Pilika. O cara não está bem.'

'Eu sei... mas...' Ela parou de falar soltando um longo suspiro sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Tamao observou a amiga que tinha o rosto triste. Pelo jeito assim como ela, a jovem irmã de Horo-horo não havia tido sorte no amor. Voltou os olhos para tigela de sopa que tinha nas mãos. Tinha feito com tanto carinho para oferecer ao senhor Yoh que sentia um vazio no peito por ainda não tê-lo visto.

'Oba! Cheguei na hora certa!' A voz alegre de Asakura vezfez a jovem levantar o rosto abrindo um enorme sorriso. 'Olá Tamao! Eu sabia que era você que havia feito a janta! O cheirinho gostoso dava para ser sentido lá do telhado.' Disse de forma feliz sentando-se ao lado dela e levando um susto quando a jovem o abraçou de forma apertada fazendo-o cair de costas no chão.

'Que saudades, senhor Yoh!' Ela soltou emocionada.

'Também senti sua falta, Tamao.' Yoh respondeu abraçando carinhosamente a amiga.

A jovem levantou-se um pouco constrangida, saindo finalmente de cima do rapaz. 'Vou servir um prato para o senhor.' Yoh levantou-se em seguida sorrindo.

Pilika observou o casal sorrindo um para o outro e pensou que a amiga era maluca por demonstrar tão abertamente seus sentimentos pelo Yoh. Só o tapado do Asakura que não percebia que a jovem gostava dele, ou percebia e se fazia de idiota. Franziu a testa quando esse pensamento surgiu. Fitou a amiga que servia a sopa de forma caprichosa para o seu amado e pensou que gostaria de estar fazendo o mesmo por Ren. Soltou um longo suspiro lembrando-se quando ele deixara bem claro que eram amigos e que ele já era noivo daquela chinesa interesseira e arrogante. Virou-se para seu irmão pensando que ele era um tapado por arrastar asa para aquelazinha, foi quando observou o rosto do irmão triste.

'Maninho, você está bem?'

Horo-horo pareceu ter saído de um transe e virou-se para a irmã. 'O que disse?'

Pilika ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Perguntei se está tudo bem contigo.'

'Está... está...' Respondeu sem nenhuma convicção. 'Cadê o paspalho do Ryu que não vem jantar? Eu não quero nem saber, se ele não vier logo vou acabar com a sopa.'

'Antes de vir jantar, eu o vi choramingando no quarto.' Syaoran respondeu.

'O Ren foi muito duro com ele cortando seu topete.'

'O Tao fez isso?' Tamao perguntou virando-se para Yoh e entregando a ele um prato com sopa

Asakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ren está muito nervoso.'

'Não é para menos. Já se passou muito tempo sem notícias de Tao Jun.' Syaoran respondeu. 'Tínhamos esperanças que seus pais ou avós nos dessem alguma pista.'

'Eu também tinha.' O japonês respondeu desanimado. 'Talvez você pudesse nos ajudar, Tamao.'

'Eu? Como?'

'Talvez pudesse ver alguma coisa... minha avó comentou que você evoluiu muito na arte de ler o futuro.'

A jovem sorriu ao saber que havia sido elogiada pela senhora Asakura. 'Se eu puder ajudar, podem contar comigo'.

'Eu vou chamar o Ryu.' Horo-horo anunciou levantando-se e afastando-se do grupo. Pilika observou o irmão, não entendendo aquela atitude anti-social dele. Horo-horo sempre era brincalhão e bobo, mesmo nos momentos em que deveria se manter sério estava fazendo alguma palhaçada. Será que ainda não se sentia bem? Havia sido precipitada a decisão dele de viajar, sendo que ontem estava num leito de hospital se recuperando. Levantou-se seguindo o irmão, caminhou a passos apressados tentando segui-lo mas diferente do que imaginava Horo-horo não foi em direção ao quarto onde Ryu estava e sim para a varanda da casa. O que estava acontecendo com o seu irmão? Ia continuar seguindo-o, quando um barulho chamou a sua atenção e viu Ryu saindo do quarto com o rosto desolado.

'O jantar está servido, Ryu.' Ela o avisou.

'Não tenho fome. Não tenho sede. Não sinto mais nada dentro de meu corpo, a não ser a enorme tristeza pela perda do meu topetão.' Ele falou de forma dramática.

'Pára de besteira.' Ren apareceu por trás de Pilika assustando-a . A jovem virou-se para trás observando o rapaz aproximando-se e parando ao seu lado. 'Você ficou bem melhor sem aquela coisa ridícula na cabeça.'

Ryu fungou. 'Você não tinha o direito de...'

'Não, não tinha, e sei disto.' O chinês interrompeu-o. 'Eu lhe devo desculpas, Ryu.' O magrelo arregalou os olhos observando o amigo. 'Descontei em você a minha frustração por ainda não ter encontrado a minha irmã e por isso eu lhe peço desculpas.'

'Ren...' Ryu repetiu com os olhos lacrimejando.

'Bem é isso.' Falou por fim virando-se de costas, porém surpreendeu-se ao sentir Ryu o abraçando.

'É claro que eu te perdôo, Renzinho. Somos amigos, seu bobo.'

'Me solta, Ryu! Está ficando maluco!' O momento de seriedade já havia evaporado.

'Cabelos podem ir, mas o importante é que nossa amizade continue...' Ryu ainda apertava o chinês que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva e constrangimento. Detestava estas demonstrações exageradas e excêntricas do amigo.

'Me solta logo Ryu ou eu juro que te arrebento.' Ren ameaçou pela última vez pronto para invocar seus poderes. Quando o magricelo o soltou ainda com os olhos marejados. O chinês ajeitou sua roupa olhando feio para Ryu. 'Que lástima.' Disse afastando-se.

Pilika sorriu para Ryu que enxugava as lágrimas. 'O Ren é durão mas por dentro tem um coração de ouro.' O xamã falou. 'O que está esperando para ir atrás dele, menina?'

'Hã?' A jovem mostrou-se surpresa.

Ryu colocou uma mão no peito e a outra ajeitou de forma sensual seus cabelos curtos e lisos que caiam pelos olhos. 'Eu sou Ryu da espada de madeira, o xamã sentimental e coisas do coração são a minha especialidade.'

'Xamã sentimental?'

'Isso mesmo. Você é tão bonitinha.' Disse puxando as bochechas dela com força. 'Se insistir mais um pouquinho, tenho certeza que irá derreter aquele coração gelado do Ren.' Finalmente soltou as bochechas dela. 'Não é verdade, Lagartixa?'

O ex-bandido apareceu sorrindo ao lado do seu mestre e com o polegar levantando para cima fazendo sinal de positivo. 'É isso aí!'

'Viu? Até o Lagartixa concorda comigo! Vai nessa garota.' Incentivou empurrando a jovem na direção que o xamã esquentadinho havia ido. 'Estamos torcendo por você.' Falou fazendo sinal de positivo assim com Lagartixa.

Pilika começou a caminhar balançando a cabeça de leve. 'São uns doidos.'

'É nestas horas que eu me sinto realizado, Tixa.' Ryu falou com orgulho. 'É tão bom ver os jovens crescendo.'

'Eu sei do que está falando, Ryu.' O ex-ladrão pelo jeito havia se tornado sentimental assim como seu mestre. O que a convivência não faz com uma pessoa, ou neste caso, com um espírito.

'Vamos companheiro. Vamos jantar.'

* * *

Meilyn levantou-se da cama. Não conseguia pregar o olho. Observou Anna, Tomoyo e Sakura deitadas, entregues completamente nos braços de Orfeu. Enrolou-se na manta de lã e caminhou devagar até a janela do quarto onde abriu a cortina para poder observar a paisagem branca. Soltou um suspiro pensando em como estariam todos em Tókio. Se Horo-horo já tinha se recuperado totalmente dos ferimentos da última batalha. Se Syaoran estava seguro e bem. E Ren? Como estaria Ren? Voltou-se para o quarto e observou o corpo inerte de Anna. Provavelmente ele estaria pensando nela.

Fechou os olhos de forma dolorida encostando a cabeça na janela, podia sentir o frio que penetrava o vidro chegando até a pele de seu rosto descoberto. Lembrava-se de forma intensa a sensação maravilhosa que havia sentido quando ele a beijou. Abraçou-se mais sentindo o ventre formigar, ao lembrar-se do calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Será que ele havia sentido tudo aquilo também?

'Não...' sussurrou, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Eu sou como um passatempo para ele.'

Era verdade. Ela o irritava tanto que deveria ser divertido para Ren brincar com ela, com os sentimentos dela. Mas também quem disse que ela não poderia brincar com os sentimentos dele?

Abriu os olhos e observou agora Sakura deitada na cama dormindo como um anjo. Meilyn nunca poderia um dia chegar a ser como a amiga. Syaoran era um alvo difícil demais para ela. Era um objetivo que nunca seria alcançado e seria melhor desistir, mesmo que seu coração reafirmasse que ainda o amava sua mente alertava que se continuasse com aquela obsessão sofreria mais e mais. Tinha que tirar Syaoran da cabeça, nem que para isso tivesse que se jogar num mar desconhecido e tempestuoso. Ren era justamente o que ela estava precisando para tentar esquecer o primo.

Sorriu de forma maliciosa. O chinês irritante e metido, tinha lá suas qualidades. Era um amante interessante, isso ela tinha comprovado quando ele havia a beijado. Que beijo fora aquele? Havia beijado outros rapazes no colégio e na faculdade, mas nenhum tinha deixado seus pulmões gritando por oxigênio.

Se ele estava a usando para esquecer o que sentia por Anna, então ela estava no direito de usílo na tentativa de esquecer Syaoran. Era uma troca justa e adequada.

Com este pensamento voltou a se deitar na cama e fechou os olhos, finalmente conseguindo dormir.

* * *

'Ren...' Pilika chamou o chinês que estava caminhando em direção a um dos cômodos da casa. O rapaz virou-se para a jovem percebendo que ela o seguira.

'Não sou boa companhia hoje, Pilika.' Ele respondeu seco, e imediatamente censurou-se por isso. Aquela jovem estava apenas querendo ser solidária e o que ele fazia? Agredia. Ele sempre agredia as pessoas que tentava de alguma forma ajudílo.

'Para mim você será sempre uma boa companhia, Ren.' Ela finalmente falou. Talvez pelas palavras de incentivo de Ryu teve coragem de falar algo que delatasse de vez seus sentimentos.

Ren arregalou os olhos um pouco, sem saber como reagir. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi surpreendido pelos braços da jovem envolvendo seu pescoço e os lábios dela repousando sobre os seus, beijando-o de forma suave.

Pilika afastou-se dele logo em seguida, finalmente vendo que havia sido impulsiva demais, mas também já estava há tanto tempo com aquele sentimento guardado no peito que não sabia mais como reagir na presença de Ren. Era muito mais fácil quando ele estava longe em algum canto da China do que ali em frente a ela.

'Pilika...' O rapaz começou.

'Não.' Ela o interrompeu. 'Não diga nada, Ren. Deixe-me falar agora.'

'Não é a melhor hora para termos esta conversa, Pilika.' Ele foi taxativo. Estavam vivendo uma confusão que parecia longe do fim, definitivamente aquela conversa que ele sabia que a jovem irmã do seu companheiro de batalhas estava querendo ter não era recomendável.

A jovem observou o rapaz a sua frente em silêncio. 'Você gosta daquela chinesa, não é?'

'Meilyn?'

'Isso. Você gosta dela.'

Talvez gostasse. Mas não da maneira que Pilika achava. Porém já que a jovem era teimosa, era melhor não alimentar qualquer sentimento com relação a ele. Pilika era uma jovem especial e merecia ser feliz, coisa que ele nunca poderia oferecer a ela.

'Gosto.' Respondeu por fim. 'Como eu lhe falei, ela é minha noiva.'

Pilika engoliu seco e segurou as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar em seus olhos. 'Não sabia que já...'

'Sim... nós já estamos juntos.' Mentiu descaradamente. Mas era o melhor. Tinha que matar qualquer esperança da garota em relação a ele. Tao Ren nunca poderia fazer nenhuma mulher feliz.

'Espero... espero que sejam felizes.' Pilika desejou sem convicção alguma, antes de virar-se e afastar-se do rapaz deixando-o sozinho novamente.

* * *

Sakura observava o horizonte. Meilyn aproximou-se dela parando ao seu lado. 'É hoje.'

'Sim.' A japonesa concordou virando-se para a amiga. 'Tem certeza que está preparada Meilyn? Você treinou muito pouco.'

A jovem de olhos vermelhos abaixo o rosto observando a neve sob seus pés e respondeu com a voz mais baixa temendo que alguém mais ouvisse que não fosse a amiga. 'Estou com medo. Se não passar provavelmente serei obrigada a continuar aqui treinando por tempo indefinido.'

Sakura colocou uma mão no ombro da jovem. 'Tem certeza que não quer minha ajuda?'

Meilyn sorriu. 'Sabe que gostaria muito dela, mas a Anna não permitiria.'

'Estarei torcendo por você. Isso ela não pode me proibir.' Falou piscando.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio esperando por Anna que estava terminando os preparativos para a prova final de Meilyn junto com as itakos mais antigas.

'Obrigada.' A chinesa agradeceu sem encarar a amiga. 'Eu sei que muitas vezes você me ajudou e não apenas ficou torcendo por mim.'

Sakura virou-se para ela sem entender.

'Na cachoeira... eu pensei em desistir de tudo mais ouvi sua voz pedindo para eu continuar... para eu não desistir.'

A japonesa sorriu para Meilyn que devagar virou-se para ela com o rosto ainda sério. 'Você sempre foi uma amiga incrível, Sakura.'

'Você faria o mesmo por mim. Tenho certeza disto.'

Meilyn sentiu o peito fisgar. 'É por isso que eu preciso confessar uma coisa para você.'

Sakura franziu a testa vendo a jovem desviar os olhos dela para fitar um ponto qualquer da paisagem gelada a frente das duas.

'Você sabe que eu e...' Ela finalmente começou. Agora contaria tudo de uma vez. Contaria que amava Syaoran, que muitas vezes pegou-se imaginando como seria sua vida se eles não tivessem conhecido a japonesa e que assim seu amado nunca teria terminado o compromisso que selaram quando crianças.

'Aí estão vocês duas!' Tomoyo aproximou-se interrompendo a confissão de Meilyn e frustrando-a. 'Eu as procurei por todo lugar! Estão me escondendo alguma coisa?' A morena perguntou com os olhos fixos nas duas que sorriam sem graça.

'Nada disso, Tomoyo. Estamos esperando a Anna para iniciar a prova final da Meilyn.'

'Ah sim a prova da Itako! A primeira prova para ser digna do posto da Noiva Chinesa do Ano!' Tomoyo falou empolgada pegando a filmadora e focando o sorriso amarelo de Meilyn. 'Manta-chan! Ajudem-me com as luzes, sim?'

Sakura e Meilyn tinham duas gotas enormes ao lado dos rostos observando o baixinho iluminando as duas com um holofote.

'Perfeito! Agora minhas filmagens ficarão profissionais. Obrigada Manta-chan.'

'Falta a trilha sonora!' O baixinho alertou com entusiasmo.

'É verdade.' Tomoyo continuou com o seu surto de loucura. 'Que tal a trilha sonora de Titanic!'

'Excelente escolha!'

'Eles estão surtando...' Meilyn tremeu segurando o pulso de Sakura que já estava tentando sair de fininho.

_Near__, far, wherever you are..._

_I believe that the heart does go on..._

'Da onde está vindo esta música?' Sakura sussurrou.

Manta parou a frente das duas garotas mostrando orgulhoso seu I-Pod.

'Faz uma cara de saudades do seu amado, Meilyn! Olha vou dar esta fita para o Ren, hem?' Tomoyo alertou a jovem.

'Ai ninguém merece isto...' Resmungou escondendo seu rosto numa das mãos. 'Cadê a Anna quando se precisa dela?'

'Luz, câmera, ação! Tape Five! O grande desafio da Noiva!' Tomoyo gritou entusiasmada.

* * *

'É aqui Touya?' Yukito perguntou observando o portão da residência dos Asakuras.

'Tem que ser! Não agüento mais ficar rodando em círculos.' Kero falou empurrado pousando no painel do carro. 'Nos perdemos mais de cinco vezes.'

'Acho que é aqui mesmo.' O moreno respondeu desligando o carro e abrindo a porta. 'Vamos, quero o quanto antes falar com o senhor Asakura.'

'Não sei por que deste seu interesse repentino.' O bichinho falante questionou. 'Vocês dois estão tramando alguma coisa e como sempre me colocam de fora! Ah que saudades da Sakura. Ela sim, me dava valor.'

'Não é verdade, Kero. Nós gostamos de você.' Yukito falou sorrindo.

Kero olhou desconfiado para ele. 'Quanto a Sakura lhe deu para você falar isso para mim?'

'Hei! Dá para vocês dois saírem logo do carro?'

'Ele está de mau humor.' Yuki soltou suspirando enquanto obedecia o amigo.

'Conte-me uma novidade.' Kero completou voando até Yuki e pousando no seu ombro.

'É aqui mesmo.' Touya falou apontando para o nome Asakura escrito acima do portão.

'Este lugar me dá arrepios...' Kero falou tremendo-se. 'Aposto como eles não tem doces.'

_Continua._

* * *

**N/A:**

_Explode coração, na maior felicidade!_

_É lindo o meu Salgueiro!_

_Contagiando e Sacudindo esta cidade!_

Olá Pessoal! E aí? Estão curtindo o carnaval! Lembrem-se de beberem não dirijam e se dirigirem não bebam!

Como carnaval é época de folia e de muita azaração fiz um capitulo meio estilo "Barrados no Baile" de carnaval hahaha (Piada sem graça...) Eu adoro descrever lutas, mas tb preciso dar um pouco de consistência nos personagens e nas tramas que os envolvem, não é? Apesar de não parecer este é um fic de mistério hehehe E o mistério da vez, é o que Touya quer falar com os Asakuras? Alguma coisa o morenão tem em mente e eu sei, mas não vou contar para vocês! Hahaha Como estou má hoje!

Eu senti falta do Syaoran neste capitulo... eu falei pouco dele, não é? Mas vou tentar compensar no próximo... apesar de que ele já saiu na vantagem (ou desvantagem) em ter despertado o interesse da Marion (eu sempre gostei desta personagem no anime, pq? Eu não sei...). A Rô tinha reclamando que eu tinha esquecido da Sakura, então coloquei a penúltima cena ela.

Neste capitulo também entrou a Tamao. Eu a adorava tb no anime. O Conchi e o Ponchi são impagáveis! Eu morria de rir deles com ela. Eu sei que o Reselgue e o Eriol estão demorando para entrarem, mas não se preocupem, logo eles apareceram.

Quanto ao comentário geral de que a Tomoyo é muita areia para o mini caminhãozinho do Manta: Ah gente... o fic tb é de comédia, não é? Não dá para fazer só romance sério. Não estou afirmando aqui que a Tomoyo e o Manta vão ficar juntos, mas é engraçado o relacionamento deles. Alem disso o Eriol ainda não apareceu.

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews e e-mails sobre o fic. Adoro ler as idéias e as suposições que vocês fazem a trama.

Beijocas para minha super revisora Rô. Ah sim! E falar que os últimos dois trechos não foram revisados por elas, por acrescentei em cima da hora e queria postar logo o capitulo, então provavelmente deve haver alguns errinhos. Por favor, ignore-os.

Beijocas a todos

Kath


End file.
